Roaming Free
by Ginger-bread88
Summary: Imagine they never went to prison. Piper and Alex meet again outside of razor wire fencing in the real world. My story on what could happen with vauseman/pipex. the characters are not my own.
1. Chapter 1

Piper stepped out of the cab paying the driver while talking into her phone.

"Larry I'm almost there I'll be five minutes top I promise"

She disconnected the phone and hurriedly walked down the street, her shoulder length blonde hair swaying in the slight breeze of the night. Piper stopped outside a store window and checked her refection, she looked good and she knew it, wearing a white crisp shirt tucked into black slacks and a chain link belt wrapped around her waist, she looked mature, professional and sexy as hell. Happy with her appearance Piper continued to walk down the street to the bar where she was meeting her boyfriend Larry and a group of their friends. She was a little late but nothing to complain over like Larry had currently been doing over the phone.

Reaching the bar Piper pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit busy bar. She spotted her friends right away, she waved and walked over to them earning herself a few admiring glance as she passed, Piper didn't notice the glances she never did. She headed towards her group and Larry. Larry smiled tightly at Piper and wrapped his arm around her waist holding on to her hip and whispered

"You're late"

Piper jerked her head up.

"Yes I know. Sorry traffic was hell"

Piper kissed Larry's cheek and rubbed her hand up his free arm.

"Where's Polly?" She asked searching her friends for her best and oldest friend.

"She nipped to the bathroom. Want me to get you a drink?" Larry asked Piper.

"Please sweetie, glass of white wine thanks"

Piper made her way around the table greeting her friends with hugs and kisses, apologising for her lateness. Taking the spare seat at the table Piper leaned back and relaxed listening to her friends discuss their days.

"There you are! About time! I was going to send out the search and rescue!"

Piper jumped out of her seat grinning and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"I know I'm late big deal" Piper laughed.

Polly pushed Piper away back into her seat smiling and sat next to her.

"Next time text bitch" Polly playfully whacked piper on the arm.

Larry arrived back at the table with a fresh drink for himself and the glass of wine Piper ordered.

"OOOO finally gimme" She smiled mischievously at Larry reaching for her glass and took a gulp of her wine.

"Bad day Pipes?" Larry laughed watching his girlfriend gulp another mouthful of wine.

"No just hectic" She smiled back at him.

Piper placed her glass on the table in front of her and joined in on the conversation round the table about an article one of their friend's had read that day. Piper sat up straighter, she felt as if she was been watched, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, goose bumps broke out over her skin making Piper shiver in her seat. Piper half turned to her right to scan the tables of people around her to see if she was indeed been watched when Larry leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. Piper spun back around into her seat and asked Larry what he had said.

"I asked if you were ok" He replied frowning.

She smiled and nodded stroking her thumb across the back of his hand and joined back into the conversation, shaking off the feeling of been watched.

Alex thudded her body back into the booth she was sitting at near the door, just a fraction more of turning and Piper would have looked right at her! Alex picked up her double whisky and drank it in one slamming the empty glass onto the table. She knew the second Piper walked into the bar. It felt like a magnet had attached itself to her head and turned as Piper entered. It felt like someone had slugged her in the gut seeing Piper. Feelings so intense bombarded Alex. Feelings of hurt, anger, rejection… love. Alex sat in the booth oblivious to everyone around her, she only had eyes for the blonde sitting directly in front of her.

"Alex…. Alex! Jesus woman answer me!"

Alex dragged her eyes away from her view of Piper's back and gazed blankly at the woman sat next to her.

"Babe are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost"

The woman reached out and tried to push a lock of Alex's dark hair behind her ear.

"Erm yeah I'm fine" Alex answered moving out of the way so she wasn't touched.

Alex needed to be left alone her girlfriend sat next to her couldn't know what Alex was feeling, right then the woman sat next to her, her girlfriend, was unimportant to her, she only had thoughts of one person. Turning her gaze back to in front of her Alex was transfixed. Piper. All she could see was Piper. Piper's back granted but still Piper. Tears welled up in Alex's eyes ready to spill onto her cheeks. Adjusting her glasses she wiped them away before the tears fell making sure no one saw her moment of weakness. No one did they were too involved in each other to notice the turmoil Alex was going through emotionally. Alex continued to watch Piper willing her to turn around again to look at her and see her. Alex watched as Piper talked to the man across from her, realising they were a couple bile rose in her throat. So she went back to guys she thought, I fucking knew it! She glanced away for a second at the new drink that had been placed in front of her. Once again she picked up her drink gulped it in one shot and slammed the glass back onto the table and looked back over at Piper. She was standing up and bending over Polly telling her something. Alex watched Piper as she headed towards the bathroom. She scrambled up from her seat knocking over people's drinks as she hurriedly tried to escape out of the semi-circle booth. Climbing over people she became angry.

"Fucking move people I need to pee!" Her friend's laughed and lifted their noticing Alex's urgency. She walked towards the bathroom making sure she avoided getting spotted by Polly weaving in between people and tables. Alex's heart was racing in her chest as adrenaline kicked into her system. Placing her hand on the bathroom door she gently pushed it open so it hardly made a creek. She stepped inside and took in her surroundings. Only one of the two cubicles was occupied and she knew exactly who was behind that door. Alex leaned against the peach tiled wall, her back against it her knee bent with her foot supported on the wall she waited. She ran her hands nervously through her hair not knowing where to place them. She heard Piper flush the toilet and quickly hooked her thumbs into her jeans pockets. She felt like a teenager posing for her crush to come out and see her. Her heart beat faster as the toilet door opened; Piper stepped out her head down as she fiddled with the clasp of her belt. Alex pushed off the wall with her foot and stood straight, her arms falling limply to her sides, all pretence of composure gone. Hers palms moist, her heart raced as she opened her mouth.

"Hello Piper"


	2. Chapter 2

She'd know that voice anywhere. The rough, husky tone only belonged to one person. Piper dropped her hands from her belt and lifted her head to look directly into the eyes of her past. Those blue eyes raking over her body, drinking in every inch of who she is. Piper felt Alex's gaze all over her body tingling in every nerve ending, in every cell of her being. Making her react in a way she only did with Alex. Piper opened her mouth to talk to say something, anything but no words came out. She stood at stared at the beauty that was Alex Vause. Her hair was longer than the last time she saw her. Still as black as a ravens feather but gone were the blue locks. Piper's gaze slid to Alex's lips noticing her lipstick was a lighter shade of red than she was used to seeing on her. Wearing a black T-shirt and denim ripped baggy jeans, Alex still had the power to make Piper wet and her nipples harden just by looking at her. Piper cleared her throat and tried again to talk.

"Alex"

Saying her name she took an involuntary step forward raising her hand a little to touch Alex, Piper stopped. Seeing Alex close her eyes as she spoke and the quiver of her bottom lip Piper knew not to push too far by touching her. Piper's head was swirling with a dozen thoughts, her chest full with mixed feelings.

"Alex" Piper croaked again.

"Yeah Piper it's me Alex!" She snapped back at the blonde. Piper winced at the aggressive response from the one person who was always so gentle with her. Alex sighed and felt bad about her attitude towards the other woman.

"I'm sorry ….. You look…. Well grown up" Alex told her.

Piper smiled slightly back in return while she did a once over Alex's body again.

"Thank you Al. You look amazing" The words were out of Piper's mouth before she realised what she was saying. She hung her head and blushed at the floor shuffling from one foot to the other. She didn't want Alex to see her embarrassment at what she had blurted out. Alex took a step towards Piper. Piper lifted her head drowning back into Alex's eyes. She dropped her gaze to the red lips of Alex's mouth feeling an over whelming urge to move forward and kiss them. Alex felt the heat directed from Piper and took another step towards her. One last step and the two women would be toe to toe. Even in heels Piper was aware that Alex was taller than her, she lifted her chin slightly so she could look back into Alex, to see the emotions swimming behind her glasses. They stood there for a moment. Heat passed between them, so intense so electrifying it made Piper weak at the knees. Piper took the last step towards Alex never dropping her eyes from the other woman's. She gently placed her hands on Alex's shoulder's and gave them a little squeeze reassuring herself that Alex was really there. A smile so wide broke over Piper's face lighting up her entire body making the heat increase between them hotter than before.

"Alex" Piper whispered.

Alex nodded and sighed; she closed her eyes and moved forward leaning her forehead against Piper's. Lifting her own arms Alex placed her hands over Piper's feeling the warmth of her. Piper swayed into Alex pressing her body fully against Alex's.

"My god Alex" Piper couldn't understand what she was feeling. Her chest felt like it was constricting, a ache she had almost forgotten came back in a flash and settled in the centre of her. She hadn't felt this since she last stood in front of Alex ten years previously. Piper gasped at herself and leaned even more into Alex. She caressed her way from Alex's shoulders up her neck and cupped her jaw. Confusion showed in the other woman's eyes but Piper couldn't explain. She felt a need so strong she couldn't control herself. Using her thumbs Piper tilted Alex's head forward bringing her face closer to her own. Alex began to say something, Piper shook her head.

"Shh" She whispered so quietly it could hardly be heard.

Piper tiptoed on her feet and angled her head all the time never unlocking her eye's from the blue of Alex's gaze. Both women searched each other's face for a clue, a sign, anything to know what the other was thinking. Both confused as the other. Piper raised higher and brought Alex further down to her mouth. Just a millimetre and their lips would touch Piper could feel Alex's warm breathe on her lips. So close she thought, My Alex so close. Piper moaned a sound of yearning and hunger that came from her entire being. Their lips touched together ever so lightly, a feathery light press of skin, when Alex shoved Piper away from her, startling her back to reality. Piper's jaw dropped as she watched Alex enter the cubicle she has left only minutes before.

"Hey Piper are you done?"

Piper was shocked by the new arrival in the toilets. In a daze she tried to focus on the woman in front of her. She shook her head trying to disperse some of the desire and confusion from her brain. Donna. Her friend Donna standing in front of her. Piper stood there staring at her friend her arms still raised in the air as if she was still cupping Alex's face.

"Piper are you done" Donna repeated laughing. "Were finishing our drinks then were heading to another bar come on." Donna took Piper's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom, which Piper was grateful for. She didn't know if she could move her legs on her own. She was in a state of shock. Arriving back at her table Polly took one look at Piper frowned and swayed her to her side, she quietly spoke to Piper.

"Piper are you alright? Pipes?" Piper snapped out of her trance and realised she needed to say something and fast, she still had one arm raised in the air like it was frozen from touching Alex.

"Just a shock Poll from been ambushed and dragged so fast from the toilets" Piper explained weakly. She didn't know why but she knew she couldn't tell Polly about seeing Alex right now. Knowing her friend, giving her the information would lead to a major confrontation. One that Piper did not want to happen. Larry joined the two women not seeing anything amiss with Piper he smiled and grabbed Piper by her hips, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Piper was taken aback by this display of intimacy from Larry who was usually very guarded in public with emotion, Piper tried to gently push him away while making a joke about too much PDA. Looking towards the women's bathroom she saw Alex stood there watching what had just taken place. With some force Piper pushed herself out of Larry's arms and away from him. Not realising she had she had hurt his feelings with this action Piper moved automatically towards her seat. Covertly Piper watched Alex walk over to the bar and signal the bartender to her and ordered a drink. Piper couldn't keep her eyes off her now she knew where she was. Alex leaned over the bar and whispered something to the bartender; Piper jerked up straight in her seat and watched the two women interact. An emotion she hadn't felt in a long time resurfaced in her making her hands shake in her lap. Jealousy. Piper grabbed the rest of her wine and with shaking hands lifted it too her mouth, in three gulps the golden liquid was gone. Gently she placed her glass back and looked over the table at Larry who was smiling at her, she looked away back to the bar, hardly acknowledging her boyfriend, and Alex was gone! Panicking Piper spun around in her chair wildly looking for her.

"Piper what the hell is wrong?" Larry hissed across to her. Piper had spotted Alex back in her booth.

"Nothing. Nothing sorry too much wine" She tried to laugh her sudden panic off. Larry nodded to her.

"Want my jacket? It's dark out now so it'll be cold" Piper nodded her agreement.

They were leaving now and Piper could do nothing about it. Has Larry placed his jacket over her shoulders all she could think was that she needed to talk to Alex! She needed to see her again! Larry rubbed his hands up and down Piper's arms.

"Warm sweetie?"

"Yes thank you. I need too…."

Piper was about to say she needed the bathroom again when the bartender Alex had been talking to bumped into her.

"Oh excuse me Ms I Was reaching for your empty glass" She grabbed at the jacket Piper was wearing to steady her stance.

"It's ok" Larry spoke when piper didn't say anything. Piper knew she was in shock she felt so out of sync with everyone around her since been dragged from the bathroom by Donna. Everyone around her was laughing and talking heading towards the exit. She stood in the middle of the group feeling like a sheep been shepherd into her place. Polly hooked her arm through Piper's.

"I plan on getting wasteeeeed" She sang giggling tipsily.

Piper ignored her friend and tried to peer over and around people to get one last look at Alex.

"Please" Piper groaned not realising she had spoken it out loud.

"Please what? Get drunk?" Polly cackled "I'm nearly there"

The group stepped outside into the fresh air in a flurry some staggering on the pavement. Piper didn't realise she had tears in her eyes until they were running down her face. She had to see her she had to! Suddenly stopping Piper unhooked her arm from Polly's.

"Piper are you crying?" Larry rushed towards her and cupped her face like she had not so long ago held Alex. It made the tears flow faster.

"No erm yes. I've forgot my phone!" Piper was taking steps back towards the bar they had left. "I've forgot it and I need to go back and get it" as she spoke Piper continued to step back from the group while pointing at the bar.

"You put your phone in your pocket" Larry explained not understanding Piper's sudden mood change.

"No! No I didn't I left it!"

"Check your pockets Piper. Feel." Piper still backing up did as Larry requested, she felt her phone in her trouser pocket.

"No Larry it's not there" She patted her slacks to prove her point.

"Check the jacket then. Pipes for god sake were to lose them" Larry ground out between gritted teeth.

Piper stuck her hands in the jacket pockets and felt a rectangular card in the left one. Taking it out confused she frowned as she read the card. It simply said Alex and digits of a phone number. Piper slumped forward placing her hands on her knees, racking in huge gulps of air. She should have known Alex wouldn't have let her go without anyway of contacting her. The feeling of panic subsided as she continued to gasp in air.

"Oh fuck piper are you having a panic attack?" Larry ran to Piper's side kneeling on the ground in front of her so he could see her face. Piper looked up at him smiling and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No" she chuckled "I found my phone. Grinning from ear to ear piper gently slipped the white card with Alex's number into the pocket of her slacks. She stood up straight and took Larry's hand in her own

"Let's catch up with the others"


	3. Chapter 3

Alex leaned back against the cubicle door. She had heard the stranger that had come in tell Piper they were leaving.

"Fuck" Alex mouthed raising her hand to her mouth in shock.

She couldn't leave now they had only met again! Alex heard the women leave the bathroom and exited her stall. Walking over to the sinks she turned on the cold tap and let it run. Lifting her head Alex looked into the mirror on the wall in front of her. She had expected shock maybe even awkwardness, but she could never have anticipated what had happened. Turning her head Alex gazed at the spot where they had stood. We nearly kissed she thought raising her fingers to place them on her lips, she pressed lightly on her mouth. They had nearly kissed! Alex broke into a grin as tears welled in her eyes. Turning back to the mirror Alex took off her glasses and placed them beside the sink. Cupping the still running cold water she splashed the liquid onto her face. Reaching for a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall Alex dabbed at her face to dry the moisture. Piper was leaving! Realising she had to do something she threw the wet paper in the trash, jerked on her glasses and ran towards the door. Alex burst back into the busy bar and searched the crowds for Piper. Noticing her back with her group of friends Alex relaxed a little and stood watching Piper. Thank God she thought. Still watching Alex saw the guy she assumed was Piper's boyfriend, grab Piper and kiss her. Rage shot through Alex's body at such an intense speed she had to steady herself on the door behind her. Looking at Piper joking with the guy Alex thought maybe she shouldn't try talking to her again, maybe the near kiss was out of shock and didn't mean anything, and maybe she should leave Piper alone. Hanging her head to look at the floor Alex felt desolate over been so close to Piper and knowing she should let her walk away again. Once again Alex felt the threat of tears but refused to succumb to them. No I've already cried too many times over her she thought. Lifting her head and fighting back tears, Alex took one last look at Piper memorizing every inch of her she could see, from her feet to her hair, her mouth, the curve of her neck Alex drank it all in. When her hungry gaze reached Piper's face her eyes locked with Piper's. She watched as guilt flooded Piper's eyes as she shoved away from the man holding her. Taking a step forward Alex knew in that instant Piper would want to see her again. Piper's actions showed it she reasoned to herself, why would she look so stricken and guilty if she didn't? Alex headed over to the bar and ordered a drink feeling Piper's eyes follow her. She needed to think. She needed to get close to Piper again! Feeling an over whelming sense of joy at Piper's reaction to Alex watching her with her boyfriend. Alex tapped on the bar to get the bartenders attention and asked for a pen. She took a beer mat off the bar and tore it into a perfect rectangle. Alex debated over what to write. Call me seemed too bossy or needy, writing just digits was too formal for them. Once she decided what to write Alex panicked over a way to get the card to Piper. She couldn't walk over and say here's my number or try and slyly give it to her. Alex was certain Piper wouldn't want Polly to her. Also she had to take into consideration what if her girlfriend saw her giving her number too another woman? There would be hell to pay! Alex really started to fret over the situation when she noticed the bartender checking her out. Relaxing Alex leaned across the bar and smiled provocatively at the woman.

"Hey sexy" licking her lips Alex turned on the full Vause charm.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour" Alex asked.

The bartender sauntered over to Alex completely captivated by the dark haired beauty.

"Mmmm well that depends on what I get in return" The woman replied.

Laughing Alex leaned closer to the bartender.

"Whatever you want" Alex winked. The woman smiled lavishly at Alex.

"In that case yeah what's the favour?"

Hooked Alex thought. Alex knew how to flirt and she knew how to get people to do what she wanted through flirting. The bartender was easy work and Alex laughed to herself about how easy the bartender had fallen for her charm.

"You see the blonde over my left shoulder? She's with the big group of people, white shirt, black slacks getting mauled by a dweeby looking guy?" The woman nodded in response and looked back at Alex.

"Well I need to give her this card" Alex held up the card between two fingers to the woman in front of her.

"Problem is I can't go over there, you see were old friends but we had a fall out and now I want to apologise and make it up to her" Alex smiled at the bartender and tried to look a little upset over the situation.

"Is there any chance you could help me?" Alex pleaded. "I'd be so grateful".

Alex reached out with the card and stroked the bartenders face with it. The woman grinned and leant forward drawn in by Alex.

"And in return?" the woman wet her lips with her tongue after she spoke making Alex's gaze drop to the woman's now glistening mouth.

Alex knew what the woman wanted in return and chuckled. Placing the card on the bar she reached out to play with a lock of the woman's hair.

"How about I take you to dinner and we see where it leads?" Seductively Alex rubbed the hair she was playing with over her lips. The woman across from her looked like she was about to cum on the spot at the mere suggestion of sex. The bartender snatched the card off the bar and reached behind her for a napkin and picked up the pen Alex and been using. Writing her number for Alex she gave it to her and whispered

"Call me"

Alex took the offered number and grinned.

"Will do"

Alex pushed away from the bar with the number in her hand waved it back at the bartender and smiled. Turning round she scrunched the napkin into a ball and dropped it onto the floor while making her way back to her booth. She felt relief spread through her limbs as she walked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cassie Alex's girlfriend shouted at her as she went to sit back in her seat.

"To the toilet and the bar Hun. Chill"

Alex smiled at her volatile girlfriend trying to defuse the drama she knew was coming. Cassie leaned back and studied Alex's face.

"You lying to me?" Cassie sneered at her.

Alex shot forward into Cassie's face making the woman feel a little intimidated.

"I've told you where I have been .No I'm not lying now back the fuck off! Cos I am not in the mood for your shit tonight" Cassie jerked her head in an agreeing nod.

Alex sat back and placed her hand on Cassie's leg and gave her thigh a little squeeze. Sensing her girlfriend relax under her touch Alex smiled at her. Glancing over at Piper's table Alex saw the group getting up to leave. Piper was still sat in her chair turning round searching for something. Alex knew she was looking for her but didn't do anything to capture Piper's attention. She turned to her friend Nicky who was sat on her left and listened half-heartedly to a joke she was telling all the time keeping Piper in her peripheral vision. Alex glanced again at Piper as she saw her move to stand up and watched as her boyfriend draped his jacket over her shoulders. Alex was touched at how caring the guy seemed to appear with her. She noticed the bartender walking over to Piper and started to panic that she was going to walk over and give her the card. Alex sat up straighter the closer the bartender got to Piper. She watched intently as the woman knocked into Piper and saw her stealthily slip the card into the jacket pocket that Piper was wearing. Alex slumped against the booth's seat and chuckled all apprehension disappearing from her body. All she had to do now was wait and hope that Piper called her. It was Piper's move and Alex knew she had to be patient. She watched as Piper left the bar a feeling of loss settled in her stomach.

"Patience" Alex whispered to herself while reaching for her phone from her back pocket to check the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper groaned loudly the light from the windows hurt her eyes even though they were shut. Grabbing the pillow from underneath her head she laid it over her throbbing skull, trying to block out the searing light that threatened her sleep. Dozing back to sleep Piper suddenly jerked up in her bed throwing the pillow to the other side of the room.

"Alex" Piper Whispered.

Pipers tried to scramble out of her bed but got her feet caught in the duvet making her fall out and thump onto the floor. Jumping up she puffed her hair out of her face and searched her bedroom floor for her clothes. Not seeing what she wanted Piper ran into her en-suite and rummaged around in the laundry hamper on her knees, knocking over a few products over into the bath beside her in her haste.

"Where the fuck are they?" Piper seethed.

She couldn't find the slacks she was wearing from the night before. Sitting back on her haunches Piper huffed while trying to remember the previous night. Her memories were fuzzy and fragmented, all she could remember was the first bar they went to and the encounter she had in the toilets. Alex! She had to find her clothes. She needed that card! Piper stood up and looked around the bathroom.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked herself out loud.

"Hey Hun" Piped jumped around to face the door seeing Larry stood there with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I've brought you coffee in bed. Well it was meant to be coffee in bed but you're up so now it's coffee in the bathroom" He chuckled.

Piper stared blankly at Larry not taking in anything Larry had said.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked him

"You were really wasted last night" Larry informed her still chuckling.

"When we came in you started to strip at the door then you crawled to the couch and passed out. I had to carry you to bed" He explained. Larry continued to tell Piper.

"I've never seen you like that before"

"The door"

Piper walked quickly pass Larry ignoring the mug he held out to her. Exiting the bedroom Piper ran to their apartment door crying out quietly when she saw a pile of her discarded clothes in a heap. Staggering towards them Piper grabbed at her slacks and checked her pockets for the shape of the card. Finding what she wanted she quickly shoved her hand in the pocket and pulled out Alex's number. Smiling with relief she read the card then clutched it into her palm raising it towards her chest. Closing her eyes she bowed her head letting the emotions of joy and relief swirl around inside her. She wouldn't have known how she would have coped if she had lost the card. Feeling the what if's start to creep into her thought's Piper opened her eyes and shook her head. No! No what if's she had the number she'd kept it safe. Now what to do she pondered.

"Pipes" Larry called out.

"Your coffee's getting cold and you're going to be late to work" Piper's head shot up.

"Shit! What time is it?"

Rushing back into the bedroom Piper glanced at the alarm clock on her night stand. 8 o'clock she had an hour before she had to be in her office.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She snapped at Larry.

"I don't have time for coffee. I need to shower" Still clutching the card Piper brushed pass Larry and strode back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She uncurled her fingers from around the card and placed it gently on top of the toilet tank while closing the lid in case it somehow fell down it. Feeling ridiculous at what she was doing she laughed at herself but she wasn't going to take any risks. Turning on the shower Piper stepped underneath the warm spray and sighed. Alex Vause she thought. Alex fucking Vause!

**_Standing in the cascading water from the power shower Piper rinsed away the bubbles from her skin caressing away the spots of white clouds till her skin glistened clean. Raising her chin she let the water pound on her face as she massaged her scalp. Oblivious to anything around her Piper stood and enjoyed the feeling of content that washed over her. Smiling to herself in a daze she wasn't aware of the shower door opening or of the other person who had joined her till she felt another naked body pressed against her back. Startled Piper squealed, but soon relaxed when she felt two hands slide round her and clasp together on her stomach, Leaning back into the embrace Piper lowered her arms and covered the hands on her body with her own._**

**_"Want company kid?" Alex whispered into her ear._**

**_"Mm always" Piper purred in response._**

**_Alex unclasped her hands and slid round Piper till they were face to face. Both women smiled seductively at each other and breathed heavy with desire. Caressing her hands over Piper's body Alex pulled her closer till their bodies were connected, wet skin on wet skin. Desire stroked through Piper's body and settled between her thighs making her clit throb with need. She wanted Alex inside her to ease the constant ached she felt whenever she was near her. Piper shoved her hands into Alex's wet hair and yanked her head towards her, crushing her mouth with her own. Piper moaned into Alex's mouth as her tongue came into contact with Alex's. Alex thrust her body into Piper's throwing them both back against the shower wall and out of the spraying water. Placing herself between piper's legs Alex continued to ravish the blonde's mouth with her own, biting gently on her bottom lip. Piper's hands clawed at Alex's back she wanted her to take her fast and hard against the wall._**

**_"Please Alex" Piper begged into Alex's ears._**

**_"I need you"._**

**_Alex kissed along Piper's jawline and onto her neck where she began to lightly suck. Piper's body clenched in need with every suck from Alex's mouth. Piper cried out as Alex moved slightly away from her body to take one of her nipples in between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a gentle squeeze. Piper thrashed her head from side to side desire taking over her body and making her lose control._**

**_"Fuck me!" She cried out._**

**_Alex caressed her way down Piper's side following the curve and slope of her body with her hand. Stopping when she reached Piper's thigh Alex used her knee to separate Piper's legs wider. Piper's body shook with anticipation knowing soon Alex would slide into her and fill her. As Alex raked her nails slowly up Piper's thigh piper's knees weakened. She grabbed onto Alex's shoulders for support moaning as Alex raked her hand closer to where Piper needed her to be. Piper sunk her teeth into Alex's neck making the other woman hiss between her teeth with pleasurable pain. Alex cupped her hand over Piper's wet throbbing sex, gently pressing down with her middle finger Alex slid into Piper's lips finally making contact with Piper's engorged clitoris. _**

"Pipes it's fifteen minutes past" Larry called out from the other side of the bathroom door snapping piper from her vivid memory.

"Shit!" Piper huffed exasperated at the interruption.

Piper felt the pulse between her thighs from her thoughts, wanting to satisfy herself but not having the time she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a clean towel off of a shelf from behind the door. Wrapping it around herself she walked over to the toilet and picked up the card. First I have to get ready for work she thought, and then I'll call. With a new determination Piper opened the door and walked into her bedroom.

"Time for work" she mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at her desk Piper clicked away on her computer making arrangements for meetings. Piper glanced towards the top draw of her desk acutely aware of Alex's number been in there having put it in on her arrival. Every few minutes she would become distracted and flick her eyes to look at the hidden card in the draw resisting the urge to take it out and read it again. She had read the numbers so many times she had memorised them by heart. Dragging her eyes back towards her computer screen Piper studied the data she had brought up in front of her. She had spent the last few hour forcing herself to try and concentrate on work instead she found herself re reading files more than once to try and understand what was written. Her head was all over the place she couldn't stop thinking about Alex. About how great she looked her eyes, her mouth and the feel of her lips. Drifting off in a day dream again piper snapped herself back to the present and on the work on her screen.

"Piper it's lunchtime" Piper looked across at Mick her work colleague who sat at the desk adjoined to her own.

"Thanks Mick" Piper replied.

He usually reminded Piper when it was lunch as more often than not she forgot to go and eat too engrossed in the work she had to do. Only today had been different. Piper had watched the hands of the clock all morning praying for them to move faster. Piper opened the bottom draw of her desk and picked up her bag, closing it she then opened the top draw and gently picked up the piece of card. Swiftly standing Piper headed towards the buildings exit and walked across the street to a café. Sitting down at an empty table Piper reached into her bag and took out her phone laying it on the table; she placed Alex's number next to it and stared at the objects intently.

"What can I get ya?" A brass older woman asked Piper while chewing gum with her mouth open as she spoke.

Piper frowned at the waitress's rudeness but ordered a bottle of water. As the waitress walked away Piper picked up her phone and held it in her hand, noticing a slight shake. She was nervous, so nervous she felt nauseous. Piper unlocked her phone and dialled the number she had memorised pausing over the green call button. The waitress slammed Piper's water in front of her making her jump in her seat, she scowled at the woman who smirked cockily back at her. Piper looked at her phone again and placed a finger on the call button. Lifting it to her ear Piper listened as it rang, her heart pounded in her chest with every ring, sweat broke out between her shoulder blades. The phone rang and rang with no answer. Piper placed the heel of her palm against her head and rested there listening to the continuous ringing not wanting to disconnect. Three more rings she told herself and then I'll hang up. In mid ring the call was connected. Piper sat up straight in her chair.

"Hello" Alex answered.

Piper body sagged at the sound of her voice; she pushed her hair behind her ear nervously before saying.

"Hi Alex, It's Piper".


	6. Chapter 6

Alex froze in her tracks when she realised the caller was Piper. She had been waiting all night and day for the call. Jumping for her phone every time it rang and checking the battery life to make sure it wouldn't turn off. Alex held her breath listening to Piper as she it was her. Walking over to a black leather chair in the room Alex sunk down onto it as she let the breath she had been holding in loose.

"Hi Piper" Alex whispered.

Silence came from the other end of the call.

"Piper?" Alex said while she checked her phones screen to see if the call was still connected, seeing it was she raised the phone back to her ear.

"You still there?" Alex asked into the silence.

She heard Piper clear her throat.

"I'm on my lunch break" Piper replied. Alex smiled a little in confusion.

"Ok that's erm … OK"

"I mean I can't talk for long because I'm on my lunch break" Piper explained.

"Oh" Alex replied realising she wasn't going to have a long call from Piper.

She felt upset at the fact, adjusting her glasses to place them further up her nose she didn't know what else to say. Suddenly Piper's voice burst through to her in a rush.

"Can I see you? I want to see you. Can I?" Piper sounded so nervous as she spoke.

Alex smiled and ran her fingers over her hair and sat back in the chair.

"Yeah you can see me"

"Great! When? I'm working, well I'm going back to work now" Piper explained flustered.

Alex chuckled at the other woman. She's as nervous as I am she thought relaxing.

"I finish at five" Piper continued.

"If you're not busy we could meet after for a drink? Anywhere you want is fine with me I don't know where you're coming from so I don't want to say a place and you have to travel miles to get there. I'm rambling sorry I know I am, Sorry". Piper abruptly stopped talking.

Alex tried to comprehend everything Piper had rushed out at her, meet for drinks after five she understood clearly.

"How about 6 o'clock at the same bar last night?" She asked Piper. Excitement coursed through her veins making her fidget in her seat.

"Yes! Six o'clock I'll be there!" Piper replied.

"I have to go now Alex" Piper said quietly.

Alex stopped fidgeting and listened to Piper. She didn't want the call to end not so soon, they'd hardly talked she couldn't go now. Alex sighed in resignation. You're going to see her later she reasoned with herself.

"I'll see you later" She said back to Piper.

"Bye" Piper muttered as she ended the call.

Alex threw her phone onto the coffee table in front of her. Piper wanted to see her! After so many years she was going to sit across from Piper! A mixture of emotions ran through Alex, grief, hope, longing but most of all excitement. She hadn't felt this rush in a long time. She looked at the clock on the wall to see the time; she had over four hours to waste before she was meeting Piper. Standing up out of the chair she walked over to her laptop. She needed to do some work herself. Turning on the computer she leant over and studied her list of things she had to do that day. Scanning the words she clicked off the list and closed the laptops lid. Fuck work she thought. She was going to see what clothes she had to wear for later. Leaning on the door frame of her walk in closet she looked at the rows of trousers, tops, shoes and accessories in front of her. Walking over to the first rail she ran her hand along the items.

"Something casual but sexy" She said to herself.

After an hour of sorting through different items and trying on six outfits, Alex finally settled on black skinny jeans white a skin tight tank top. She wandered around her apartment aimlessly. In her head she went over the amount of time it would take for her to get to the bar. It was only and half hours walk from her place. She checked the time to see how long she had to wait, a little over three hours. The wait felt like a lifetime. Alex couldn't concentrate on work or anything; she wanted to be sat in the bar with Piper now! Alex decided to take a bath to try and relax herself. She added a large amount of bubble bath to the running water and watched as the giant bubbles grew higher. Alex stripped off her clothes and glasses and climbed into the large tub sinking back into the foam sighing she rested her head back and closed her eyes. She was going to see Piper again she thought. After all these years she was going to sit and talk to her to her she couldn't believe it was happening. When Piper first left her Alex had hoped she would come back to try and sort out their problems. She had been so mad at Piper for leaving when she had needed her more than ever before. Anger rose in Alex it still hurt her when she thought about it but over the years the pain had lessened. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Alex?"

Alex sat up as Cassie shouted out her name.

"In here" Alex replied

Cassie walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub raking her eyes over Alex's wet skin.

"So I've been shopping and I bought this kick ass dress that you are going to love" Cassie grinned at Alex while reaching out to wipe moisture from face. Alex shook away the touch and leaned back in the tub.

"We going out tonight babe?" Cassie asked excited. Alex sighed one thing Cassie loved to do was party, that and spend large amounts of cash.

"I'm not I've got an appointment I have to go" Alex replied.

Cassie sulkily looked at Alex.

"Please baby. We can go out on the town and you can show me off in my new dress to all of your friends" Cassie tried to persuade Alex.

Alex tilted her head and studied Cassie. The woman was gorgeous. She was tall with auburn hair and green eyes. She could have been a model but she liked the easy life too much to work.

"I can't but you go and have fun" Alex responded.

Standing up Alex stepped out of the bath climbing over Cassie who was sat in her way.

"Fine!" Cassie said petulantly.

"I will, I might even try my new dress on for someone else to admire" Cassie stormed out of the bathroom leaving behind a naked chuckling Alex.

The women had an open relationship; they both knew the other had other sexual partners so Cassie's try at making Alex jealous didn't succeed. As long as they both didn't fetch people home, didn't flaunt it in each other faces and didn't create drama Alex didn't care who else Cassie was with. Alex grabbed her robe off of a hook on the door and slid into it. Alex walked into the bedroom to start getting ready. On the bed was a mountain of shopping bags all from high end stores. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes whilst walking into her closet to pick up the clothes she was going to wear. Alex dressed quickly and did her makeup and hair, taking extra care to look good. The nerves started again in her stomach. She wanted to be at the bar fifteen minutes early so she could grab them a table somewhere quiet. She had less than two hours now to wait. Walking to the living room Alex was surrounded by their friends.

"What the…" She gasped in shock.

She strode over to Cassie who was stood in the corner and took her by the elbow.

"Why are they all here?" She roughly asked Cassie. The other woman looked shocked.

"Were getting ready before we go out. Chill the fuck out Alex" She said yanking herself away from Alex. Alex strode into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She wanted to relax before seeing Piper. She needed to be composed. Instead she had an apartment full of people and music pumping so loud it vibrated the walls. Alex took of her glasses and rubbed at her eyes gently, careful not to ruin her makeup. She drank her glass of water then put her glasses on. Alex took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time five o'clock! She rushed back into the living room to the coffee table and snatched her keys from a bowl. Ignoring everyone around her she hurriedly walked out of the apartment and into the elevator, not saying goodbye to anyone. When she stepped outside Alex took in a huge gulp of air and began to walk slowly towards her destination. Even if she walked at a snail's pace she would still be too early. With every step she took butterflies built up in her. What if she doesn't show up she thought. What if she changes her mind? Alex began to walk faster in a panic. People moved out of her way as she walked to avoid a collision. Alex was on a mission to see Piper. Seeing the bar in her sights Alex checked the time 5:25. She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her clothing till she felt like she looked ok then walked towards the bars entrance. Reaching the door she opened it slowly and walked inside. The bar was quiet but had a scattering of people sat at tables and stood at the bar. She searched around her for a place to sit. As she looked towards the back of the bar she saw Piper sat watching her. Their eyes locked onto each other. Alex gasped at the intensity of Piper's gaze. Feeling like a moth to a flame she began to make her way towards Piper not once taking her eyes off Piper's. Her heart beat hard against her chest as emotions conflicted inside her. Alex reached the table and stood looking down into Piper's eyes. Piper's mouth opened slightly, Alex's eyes dropped to the movement. Piper nibbled on her bottom lip as Alex stood looking at her, Alex wanted to reach out and rub her thumb along her mouth. Alex rapidly blinked away her want and moved away to sit down in the chair across the table. The women couldn't look away from each other. Alex placed her arms on the chairs sides and continued to look at Piper. Piper smiled and finally looked away towards the table. When she lifted her head she spoke softly and quietly.

"You're early"


	7. Chapter 7

Alec chuckled at Piper's obvious statement.

"Right back at ya" Alex replied. Piper covered her face behind her hands in embarrassment and smiled she quickly took away her hands and looked at Alex completely besotted.

"I'm sorry" Shaking her head Piper continued.

"I'm really nervous and I don't know why".

Alex looked at Piper who was smiling widely and had a sparkle in her eyes. Nodding she leant forward to rest her arms on the table.

"Yea me too" Alex admitted smiling back at Piper.

Alex didn't know how it was possible but Piper's grin grew wider. Interrupting them a waiter came over to ask if they wanted any drinks. Piper ordered a glass of fine for herself and a beer for Alex. The women turned to look back at each other.

"How have you been?" Piper asked.

Piper leant back and picked up her beer that had just been placed in front of her and took a drink.

"I've been good thanks." Alex answered.

"You?"

"I'm good too" Piper replied.

"Well that's erm good".

They both laughed awkwardly at their attempt at small talk. Alex remembered Piper saying she worked and became intrigued.

"So where do you work now?"

Sensing a genuine interest from Alex about what she did Piper spoke in a flurry of words. Telling Alex about her job and the charities she worked with. Alex watched Piper as she spoke, the way she talked about her work Alex could tell she loved what she did. Finally finishing Piper took a sip of her wine to wet her parched lips. Alex was drawn to watch what Piper was doing and seeing Alex looking at her mouth she smirked behind her glass. Alex eyes shot up to Piper's and saw Piper looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It sounds like you enjoy what you do. I'm glad."

Piper nodded and put down her drink.

"I do. I really do. How's your work?" Piper queried.

Now it was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow. Alex's work was the reason Piper had left in the first place, she didn't feel comfortable going in to that territory.

"Works going well thanks Piper" Alex answered hoping Piper would drop the subject.

"Still doing what you do best?" Alex sighed and dipped her head in a nod.

"Yeah I am"

Piper looked away from Alex and out of the bars window.

"A part of me hoped you would have stopped after I left" Piper whispered.

Alex shifted in her seat and slammed her beer bottle onto the table. Piper's head snapped back round to face Alex. An old anger had resurfaced in Alex one that seemed to have a hold on her.

"And would I have Piper?" Alex snapped.

"After you left I had nothing else but my work. Mum was gone. I wasn't close to my aunt. It's the only thing I had left!" Alex's voice rose as she spoke.

Alex was over taken by her emotions feeling the pain and lass she had felt all those years ago.

"In fact I got a little in too deep with my work and started using" Piper gasped at the new information.

No she thought her Alex would never have done that! Yet here she was telling her differently.

"God did I use and it felt fucking amazing!" Alex leant on the table.

"It took away everything I felt. Mum dying, the stress over the funeral, you fucking leaving when I need you all off it vanished into oblivion" Alex watched as tears filled Piper's eyes.

"You fucked me over and you fucked me up kid!" Feeling drained from her emotional outburst Alex slumped into her chair and gulped down the rest of her beer.

Piper watched Alex, she sniffed at wiped her nose with her hand, the Alex in front of her was a new one she had never witnessed, this one was angry and hurt.

"Do you still..?" Piper stopped asking her question too afraid of the answer.

"Use?" Alex finished for her.

"No I don't I nearly got busted in Budapest while I was high. Scared the shit outta me. Enough to get me into rehab and sort my life out". Piper visibly relaxed.

She hadn't realised how tense she had been listened to Alex speak. Alex reached out and took Piper's hand in her own. Piper jumped at the shock of heat that raced up her arm she looked into Alex's eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Alex.

"I guess I still harbour a bit of resentment towards you, but what can you expect when you broke my fucking heart?" Piper gulped in air at Alex's admission.

"I….I" Piper stuttered.

Alex waved her hand dismissing the topic.

"You have a boyfriend" It was said as a statement not as a question.

Piper shook her head in confusion at the change in conversation.

"Yes" Alex nodded and looked at Piper.

Her heart felt like it had dropped to the floor at her agreement. She had seen them together and she had guessed they were an item but hearing Piper confirm it hurt Alex.

"He seems very…" Alex paused.

"Straight" she finished.

Piper chuckled at the description making Alex smile.

"Yea I guess he is. He's a journalist" she told Alex.

Alex scrunched up her face as a reply.

"Great" she grumbled.

Alex signalled to the waiter for two more drinks. Piper watched her do this and smiled fondly. Alex had always had an air of authority to her, it made paying checks and ordering drinks easier as people were drawn to it. The waiter sat down their drinks and walked away. Alex took a drink of her beer and spoke.

"Where does this boyfriend think you are now?"

"Larry" Piper said.

Alex nodded and mouth Larry mockingly.

"He thinks I'm at Polly's who is covering for me"

"Ahhh" Laughing Alex put her beer down.

"I'm guessing Polly doesn't know you're here with me?" Piper shook her head.

Alex smirked of course not, Polly had never liked Alex she knew it but it had never bothered her.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Piper asked running her finger along the edge of her wine glass. Piper didn't know why she had asked the question, she didn't want to know if Alex was. After her reaction the previous night to Alex flirting with the barmaid she didn't know how she would feel.

"Cassie" Alex replied.

"We've been together nearly three year."

Piper's hand fell from her glass; she leant back in her and folded her arms across her body. Felling like someone had hold of her heart and was squeezing it tightly. Piper tightly smiled at Alex.

"What is she like?" She heard herself ask.

What the fuck is wrong with me? She thought I don't want to know! I don't even know her and I hate her. Alex shrugged.

"She's easy to please as long as I give her cash. Take her out and whisk her away on exotic holidays she's happy". Piper burst out laughing.

"She sounds nice" Alex laughed and shook her head.

"We work well together and she doesn't expect too much from me" Piper's face sobered.

"You mean like me?"

"No Pipes. No I didn't mean that" Alex reached for her hand again but Piper pulled away.

"All I wanted from you Alex was to spend some time together. That's all I ever asked of you." Piper whispered.

Felling shitty Alex ran her hand through her hair roughly and yanked off her glasses.

"I know kid" Alex replied.

"I didn't know what I had till it was gone" Alex sighed and looked out of the window.

Piper watched as emotions played over Alex's face. Piper reached out with her fore finger and rubbed it over Alex's knuckles. Alex turned to look at Piper lifting one side of her mouth up in a half smile.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Alex when your mum died" Piper said still stroking Alex's hand.

"I turned back so many times to be with you but I had to get out of that lifestyle. I didn't feel safe anymore." Piper's eyes searched Alex's face pleading with her to understand.

Hoping she could forgive. Alex moved her hand from under Pipers to link their fingers together. Lifting her free hand Alex covered her mouth so Piper didn't see the quiver of her lips from the pain she was feeling. A single tear slid down Piper's cheek, Alex watched as it ran and dripped onto the table. Alex moved her hand away from her mouth once she regained control of her emotions. She gazed at their interlocked fingers on the table and smiled sadly. She looked back to Piper.

"I understand". A part of her did she wasn't lying but the other part would always be hurt and confused.

Piper grinned and rubbed her free hand up Alex's fore arm felling it tense underneath her touch. Piper looked at Alex and saw the other woman was breathing heavily. She leant further across the table so she could more of Alex. She slowed the rubbing till it was more of a sensual tickle. Alex slid her tongue out of her mouth to wet her lips her mouth suddenly going dry at Piper's touch. Desire swam around them; no one existed but them in their haze. Piper saw Alex's pupils dilate as her nostrils flared. Knowing Alex was turned on made Piper suddenly wet. Piper squeezed her thighs together and smiled provocatively at Alex. Alex turned her arm so her palm was facing up and stroked Piper as she was stroking her. Piper gasped and grabbed onto Alex's arm, feeling a burning heat where Alex had touched. Rubbing her lips together Piper glanced at Alex's mouth and back to her eyes. She wanted to kiss Alex and Alex wanted to kiss her. The need was stronger than the night before. Alex wanted to pull Piper onto the table and take her. Piper shifted to the edge of her seat and pulled on Alex's arm to move her closer. Alex moved in towards Piper steeling herself ready for the impact of feeling she would have when her lips touched Piper's. A clash of broken glasses from behind the bar broke the women out of their bubble. They laughed nervously. Piper cleared her throat and Alex took a long pull on her beer. Looking back at each other they smiled both still affected by the desire they felt for the other. Piper's phoned beeped in her bag to say she had received a text message. Rummaging around she finally found her phone and checked the message it was from Larry, looking at the time she was shocked.

"My god" She said.

Alex sat up worriedly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes it's just the time, it's half past nine" she told Alex.

Alex blinked in surprise. They had been sat there for four hour yet it only felt like a few minutes. Piper put her phone back into her bag and looked at Alex.

"I have to go" she said quickly.

Alex nodded.

"I should probably get going too" neither woman got up to leave they sat and grinned at each other.

"It's been great seeing you Alex" Piper whispered.

Alex nodded.

"You too kid"

"Maybe we could do it again?" Piper asked brightly the thought popping into her head moments before.

"I mean only if you want to? We could be friends right?" Alex opened her mouth then closed it.

Could she be friends with Piper she wondered. They both still felt a pull towards each other but could they be friends? Alex pondered the question over for a few seconds while Piper sat waiting for an answer. Maybe they could Alex thought they could at least try. Better friends than nothing.

"Yea sure we can" Alex agreed.

Piper broke into a grin and nodded her head excitedly.

"Great! When do you want to meet again?" Piper asked she needed another time organized or she wouldn't leave the table she had to see Alex again.

Alex thought for a moment and made a suggestion that shocked her as it seemed to shock Piper.

"We're having a party Saturday, you could come and fetch Larry" Piper's eyes opened wide.

"You sure?" She questioned.

Not wanting to rethink her proposal Alex nodded while feeling like she was screaming on the inside. Piper stood up.

"Ok we will. I'll text you for your address later" she said.

Alex stood too and through a bunch of cash onto the table, both women headed towards the door. Alex opened it and ushered Piper out with her hand in the small of Piper's back. Piper thanked her shyly. Once outside they stood facing each other.

"Till Saturday" Alex joked.

She reached out to give Piper a hug goodbye. Piper flung herself into Alex's arms and wrapped her arms round Alex's neck. Alex placed her hands on Piper's waist and turned her head into Piper's hair taking a small light sniff to smell her scent. Piper closed her eyes and held more tightly onto Alex. She didn't want to let go. Alex pressed lightly on Piper to ease her away from her body having Piper that close was doing wild things to her hormones. Piper uncurled her arms from around Alex , she ran her hand along her jaw and cheek as she did.

"Until Saturday" She whispered.

Piper turned and quickly walked away from Alex. She resisted the urge to turn and look back at Alex knowing if she did she would run back into Alex's arms. Alex watched Piper walk away and disappear onto another street. She felt like Piper was taking a part of her with her and was missing it already. We can't be friends she thought as she turned and started her walk to her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper burst through the door of her apartment apologising profusely.

"I'm sorry sweetie I worked late" she rushed to Larry and cupped his face with her hands kissing him.

"And then I went to the bar for a drink with the girls" Piper kissed Larry after each word she spoke.

Larry kissed her back.

"It's cool Piper I was worried that's why I text you" He said.

"Want to order in? I'm starving" He asked.

"Yea sure" Piper replied moving away from Larry to walk into the bedroom.

"Chinese?"

"Please" Piper shouted back while undressing from her work clothes.

She took a quick shower, when she had finished she dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t T-shirt. Strolling back into the living room she sat down next to Larry and cuddled under his arm. She stared at the programme on the television not recognising what show it was. Piper relaxed and drifted away in her thoughts while Larry laughed at the TV show. Alex had a girlfriend, Piper mulled over the fact biting on the inside of her cheek as she did. Obviously she would be at the party Alex had said we're having not I'm having a party. Was it weird that she had invited Larry? No they were friends now it was a pleasant gesture she thought. I wonder what Cassie looks like. Piper hadn't seen Alex with another woman the previous night she had only seen her flirt with the barmaid. Maybe she hadn't been there Piper reasoned. She felt so good to hold! How could she still affect me like that after all this time she questioned herself. Her body had always reacted to Alex in ways she couldn't explain it was like Alex reached inside her and touched her soul. Everything with Alex was intense especially when they had argued.

**_"What the fuck! Piper! Piper!" Alex yelled as she stormed out of their bedroom._**

**_Her feet pounded on the floor as she walked, her hair fanning out behind her in her haste. She was furious. Piper was lying on their couch reading a magazine when Alex stormed in. She looked up quizzically closing the magazine._**

**_"What's wrong?" she asked._**

**_"What's wrong?" Alex yelled repeating after Piper._**

**_"What's fucking wrong?!" Alex's voice rose to nearly a scream._**

**_As she spoke Alex waved her arms around in front of her while clutching Piper's phone in her hand. Noticing her phone Piper raised her eyebrows questionably._**

**_"Why the fuck is Iggy texting you?" Alex held up the phone to read the text out loud to Piper._**

**_""you was hot as last night babe you should come over sometime"" _**

**_Iggy was one of Alex's mules who had a huge crush on Piper. She had tried to come on to Piper a few types but to no avail. Piper would laugh politely and explain that she was with Alex but still Iggy persevered and last night was no different. Piper scooted into a sitting position and tilted her head to look at Alex._**

**_"You're reading my texts?" She asked accusingly._**

**_"No I'm fucking not! I was working when it rang next to me so I looked and fucking saw this on the screen! Are you fucking her?"_**

**_"Jesus Alex, no!"_**

**_"Then what does she mean "you was hot as last night" If you didn't fuck her!" Alex was losing her temper._**

**_She had never felt jealous in her life; she didn't have to, girls fell for her in a heartbeat. She did not like feeling like this. The rage crashed around inside her. The thought of Piper touching someone else made her feel sick. Her body shook from the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins._**

**_"I don't know she always says I look hot!" Piper's own temper was starting to surface._**

**_She didn't like been accused of things and she didn't like Alex invading her privacy._**

**_"I brush her off every time she comes on to me" Piper yelled back._**

**_Alex saw red! She'd been coming on to Piper?! In a fit of rage Alex pulled back her arm and swung it forward, she sent Piper's phone flying through the air towards the wall._**

**_"Bitch!" She shouted as the phone smashed into the wall and splinted into pieces._**

**_Piper watched open mouthed as her phone broke apart. Jumping over the couch Piper rushed towards the broken phone._**

**_"Fuck!" Picking up the largest piece Piper glared at Alex._**

**_Both women were breathing heavily with anger._**

**_"I'd only just bought that!" Piper screamed throwing the piece she held at Alex. _**

**_Seething Piper took a step towards Alex her face contorted in rage. Alex glowered back her lips pressed in a tight line._**

**_"Fuck you Alex" Piper hissed at her._**

**_"If I wanted to fuck someone else I would!" Alex's mouth dropped open as hurt sprang to her eyes._**

**_"But I don't!" Piper continued shaking her head._**

**_"I'm with you and only you! If you don't believe me then you can go fuck yourself!" Piper stated angrily through gritted teeth. _**

**_Alex rushed forward and pinned Piper against the wall with her body. Piper struggled but to no advantage. Alex was bigger and stronger than her which seemed to rile Piper more. The women wrestled against the wall in a tangle of limbs. Alex grabbed Piper by the chin and pushed back her head, she crushed her mouth onto Piper's with force. Piper still tried to break free from Alex in temper but suddenly stopped when Alex forced her tongue into Piper's resisting mouth and massaged hers with her own. Anger swiftly changed to passion. The heavy breathing was from desire not rage. Alex ravaged Piper's mouth bruising her lips. When she lifted back Piper moaned in protest, Alex quickly dove onto Piper's neck nipping hard with her teeth leaving behind small red marks._**

**_"You're mine!" she whispered as she carried on her nipping along piper's collar bone._**

**_Piper raked her fingers through Alex's hair, smiling she quietly moaned,_**

**_"Yes"_**

The knock at the door startled Piper.

"It's the food" Larry chuckled standing up.

Piper stood up as Larry went to pay to grab plates and cutlery. She walked back to the couch and sat while Larry served the Chinese. Eating a forkful of noodles Piper broached the subject of Alex's party.

"A funny thing happened today" Piper said.

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah. I bumped into an old friend of mine at the bar. We travelled together when I left college, we'd not seen each other in years" Piper took another mouthful of her food before continuing.

"We started talking about old times" Which isn't a lie she thought.

"Bet that was nice" Larry spoke around chewed food too distracted by the TV.

"It really was. She invited us to a party on Saturday if you want to go?" Piper held her breathe waiting for Larry to reply.

"Sure why not" he replied.

Piper smiled and ate her food. She was seeing Alex again, has a friend she added to her thoughts trying to justify feeling ecstatic at the prospect.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex sat at her desk going through the different runs she had to organise over the next week. She clicked on the different profiles of her mules taking note of she last used them so it wasn't too suspicious. Still flicking through her files deep in thought Alex's phone rang and without checking the caller ID she distractedly answered the call.

"Alex"

"Hey Al its Piper" Alex's hand froze over her laptops mouse.

Alex grinned at the sound of Piper's voice, the feeling of fluttering started in her stomach.

"Hi kid you ok?" The woman hadn't spoken to each other in over a day.

Alex had started to think that maybe Piper had changed her mind about wanting to see her again which she had felt devastated about but reassured herself that she had given Piper the choice about meeting again it was Piper's move.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm ringing for your address for tonight's party, you said I should call you for it" Alex spun around in her office chair away from her work and looked out at the view outside of her window.

"You're coming?" She tried to keep some of the shock she was feeling out of her voice but Piper picked up on the emotion in Alex's voice.

"If that's still ok? If it's not then…"

"No that's fine" Alex interrupted Piper.

"I thought you had changed your mind because you hadn't called earlier" Alex chuckled.

"No. Me and Larry are coming" Piper reassured.

Alex stopped mid chuckle the fluttering in her stomach had ceased, her joy at Piper's call had vanished at Piper's words. She leant and placed her elbows on her knees, she roughly shoved her glasses up onto her head.

"Great, Larry's coming" She said coldly.

She knew she had invited him too and at the time she had meant it but then she had been desperate to see Piper again. She would have said anything to make it happen but now? Now she could feel jealousy slither through her body. Sensing Alex's withdrawal from their call Piper spoke sadly to Alex.

"If it's not what you want we won't come, I'd understand" Alex was silent for a few seconds.

A swarm of different thoughts and feelings swirled around inside of her. Fuck! She thought. She couldn't turn Piper away she wouldn't know when she would see her again if she did. Alex hung her head.

"It's not a problem kid. The party starts at seven but you can come whenever you want" Alex gave Piper her address and hung up quickly.

She turned back around to her desk in her chair and placed her phone next to her laptop. Lifting her arms she rested them on the desk, she covered her eyes with the heel of her palms and groaned out loud. She was going to have to endure a while night watching Piper with a guy! How the hell was she going to deal with that?

"I'm so fucking stupid" she moaned.

Lifting her head from her hands she heard banging coming from the rest of the apartment and knew Cassie would be running around in a frenzy trying to organise everything for the party. Alex glanced at the corner of her laptops screen to check the time. She had three hour before it all started. She slid her glasses off of the top of her head and pushed them back onto her nose. It wasn't going to be easy she knew but she would get through it. She could totally handle it she thought nodding to herself in agreement.

"Totally" she whispered out loud closing her eyes as a wave of grief washed over her.

Taking a deep breath she stood up slowly. Alex shut down her laptop and put it safely into the bottom draw of her desk, pulling out a small silver key from her pocket she bent down and locked the desk door securely. There was too much information on the laptop that she didn't need just sitting there on her desk for anyone to look at, and if tonight was like all the other parties they had organised Alex would hardly know any of the people that would come. She sighed and walked out of her office closing the door behind her. One good thing about a party full of strangers is that's it's always good for business Alex thought smiling secretively.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper stood outside of Alex's apartment building clinging onto Larry's hand.

"Pipes are we going in?" Larry asked slightly confused.

"Yes" she replied.

She let go of Larry's hand and walked through the door he had opened for her. Piper stepped into the lobby and headed for the elevator. Once inside Piper turned to look into the mirror that covered three of the four walls of the moving box. She had chosen a tight black dress that clung to the curves of her body with a black wrap around coat, her hair was loosely curled and framed her face perfectly yet she used her fingers to scrunch her locks to try and add more volume. Piper's nerves were on high alert and with every ding from the elevator they increased. Larry watched as Piper fussed with her appearance and smiled, he walked to stand behind her placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You look amazing" he assured her.

Piper's reflection smiled back at him. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Piper swallowed loudly while turning round and following Larry out. They walked out into a small hallway with only two doors to apartments. Larry laughed.

"You think it's this one?" he said pointing to the closed door on his right.

Music pounded from behind the door making the pictures on the hallways walls vibrate. They knocked on the door with no answer, realising no one could possibly hear them Larry turned the door handle and opened the door. The heat and noise from the party hit them immediately. Piper stood in the door way astounded by the sight in front of her. The place was packed with people all in different states of undress. People were dancing to the music while others shouted to each other to be heard over the music. This was not what Piper had expected, the place looked like a college frat house. Piper glanced at Larry to gauge his reaction, he was looking around excitedly at all the people a huge grin on his face.

"Holy fuck!" Piper heard someone scream.

"Piper Chapman?!" Piper looked in the direction of her name to see a woman with a wild mane of hair advancing on her.

"Nicky Nichols?" Piper shouted back.

Nicky ran to Piper and threw her arms around her nearly knocking them both of off their feet with the force of the hug. Nicky pulled away from Piper to look at her.

"My fucking God! What are you doing here?" she asked laughing.

Piper shrugged.

"Alex invited me" she replied.

A look of confusion settled on Nicky's face.

"Wait, you've seen Alex?" Larry watched the interaction between the two women very intrigued about what was happening.

"Yeah we erm bumped into each other at a bar the other day"

"Well I never" Nicky chuckled.

"The bitch didn't say a word" Nicky glared at Larry who had moved to stand beside Piper.

"Oh Nicky this is Larry. My boyfriend" Piper introduced.

Nicky's eyes widened so wide Piper thought her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head.

"Boyfriend? This just keeps getting better!" She giddily laughed.

"I can't believe you're here" Nicky said.

"After you left we never thought we'd see you again" Nicky playfully punched Piper on the arm.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" Piper smiled sadly at Nicky.

"How do you too know each other?" Larry asked.

"Dude we met through Alex" Nicky replied.

"When Piper and Alex…"

"Travelled together" Piper interrupted quickly finishing Nicky's sentence before she could. Nicky quickly looked at Piper and raised her eyebrows.

"Yea right. When they travelled together" Piper smiled appreciatively at Nicky silently thanking her.

"So who's Alex?" Larry queried.

"I'm Alex."

Alex had noticed when Piper and Larry had walked in. She had been watching the door all night to see Piper arrive. She had stood and chuckled to herself as she watched Nicky practically rugby tackle Piper in a greeting. She knew she couldn't not be introduced to Piper's boyfriend, so she finally gathered enough courage to saunter over to the trio. Alex had overheard Piper interrupt Nicky and realised she hadn't told Larry about their past which didn't surprise Alex. Piper had only introduced her to one person in the two year that they were together. She listened as Larry asked who she was. Now's the time she thought as she walked around Larry to stand with the group.

"Wow." Larry said involuntary.

"You're tall" Alex scoffed at his remark.

"So I've been told" Alex looked towards Piper.

"Hey Pipes" Piper broke into a grin as she lifted her hand to touch her hair.

"Hi Al" Piper responded.

The women looked at each other grinning ignoring everyone in the room both transfixed by each other. Nicky coughed and broke the spell weaving its way between the women. Larry held out his hand to Alex politely.

"I'm Larry Piper's other half" he said to her

Alex looked at Larry's hand then at his smiling face, she took his hand into her own and gave it a slight shake before letting go.

"Alex Vause."

"Piper was just saying you all travelled together" Larry told Alex.

Alex broke into laughter making Nicky join in with her, Larry frowned while Piper started to panic a little.

"Yea we travelled together" Alex replied emphasizing on travelled.

Piper glared at Alex in warning making her laugh louder. Larry looked at the three women curiously but to no answer.

"I'm going to grab us a drink sweetie" Larry shouted to Piper kissing her as he left.

"You've not told him about us" Alex stated.

"No" Piper replied.

Alex nodded. Nicky stood back and looked from Piper to Alex then back to Piper watching as they became absorbed in each other.

"You look amazing" Alex told Piper admiringly.

Piper smiled shyly black playing with her hair again. Alex watched Piper, her fingers itching to take Pipers hair from her hand so she could play with it herself.

"Care to introduce us babe?" Cassie snaked her arm around Alex's stomach and leaned into her.

Alex watched as the colour drained from Piper's face. Her hand fell from her hair to her side, her smile dropped from her mouth. Alex tried to take a step forward to Piper but was held back by Cassie's arm. She wanted to take her in her arms and make her smile like before to make her eyes shine again. When Alex didn't say a word Cassie scowled at Piper.

"And you are?" she asked venomously.

Piper stared at Cassie blankly. Nicky moved to stand closer to Piper, she slyly poked piper on the arm bringing the other woman back to the present.

"I'm Piper. An old friend of Alex and Nicky's" Piper answered.

Cassie raked her eyes over Piper intimidatingly; Piper shrank back from her stare. Nicky took a step forward to place herself slightly in front of Piper. Cassie watched Nicky and chuckled, she turned to Alex.

"We have rules" she snapped.

Alex nodded her agreement.

"And they've not been broken" piper watched the altercation bemusedly wondering what they were talking about, she stepped from behind Nicky to stand at the side of her. Nicky looked at Piper and mouthed you ok? Piper nodded in return. Larry came bustling back to the group of women oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Here sweetie" he said as he handed Piper a bottle of beer. Cassie's headed snapped round to look at Larry who smiled and introduced himself.

"Are you Alex's friend too?" he asked innocently.

"I'm Alex's girlfriend" she replied.

Larry laughed slightly taken back by the new information.

"Oh I see" Cassie smirked at Larry and turned back to Alex.

"Ok" she said.

Cassie pinched Alex's cheeks with one hand bringing her in for a kiss then let go and disappeared back into the crowd she had come from. Piper breathed a sigh of relief at her departure.

"She seemed nice" Larry said.

All three women laughed, Piper smiled tightly at Alex. The door behind them opened, more people spilled into the apartment.

"Time to mingle" Alex shouted to be heard the noise level having increased around them.

She reached out her arm to stroke Piper's.

"I'll talk to you later?" Piper nodded wishing they could have talked then about what had happened with Cassie.

Alex stepped away from them to go work the crowd. She had spotted a girl walk in that she knew would make a great mule. Piper watched her longingly as she walked away. Piper spent the rest of the night squashed into strangers, watching people pass out, make out and throw up. Larry was having the time of his life dancing the night away leaving Piper reminiscing with Nicky. Piper apologised to Nicky for never saying goodbye to her, Nicky forgave her easily enough which made Piper happy. Piper had kept glancing at Alex when she saw her in the crowd of people, watching as she charmed everyone she talked to. She had also caught Cassie glaring at her a few times during the night but chose to ignore the girl. Piper started to feel uncomfortable in the sweaty hot room, she needed air. She had noticed a balcony attached to the apartment earlier in the evening so she headed toward the wall of windows to search for a door that would let her out. Realising she couldn't get out onto the balcony that way Piper groaned and walked towards the kitchen, bumping into people as she walked past not having the energy to move out of people's way. With a huff of relief Piper entered the messy kitchen; drinks were tipped over on the kitchen island the contents of cups spilling onto the floor. There were empty cups and bottles littered on the floor. She was glad she didn't have the hassle of cleaning up after this party and felt sorry for whoever did. Piper walked around the few people that were standing in the kitchen. She had spotted a glass door in the far corner of the room and if what she was thinking was correct that door would lead her to the balcony and fresh air! Piper walked faster towards the door stumbling over a guy passed out on the floor. When she had reached the door she tried the handle and cried out with joy as it opened. Hastily walking onto the balcony she closed the door behind her and slumped back against it.

"Thank god" She mumbled.

Piper walked over to the balconies railing and peered down to watch the traffic below. She relaxed as the nights cool air circled around her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Piper jumped at the sound of Alex's voice coming from the shadows.

"Jesus Alex are you trying to kill me?" Alex stepped out of the shadows chuckling.

Piper grinned at seeing her; finally they were alone she thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Piper enquired.

"Trying to hide from that" Alex answered nodding in the direction of the party,

Piper laughed.

"Yea it's not what I expected. I feel like I'm in college again." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Not like the parties we used to throw" Piper said.

"No" Alex agreed.

"Those ones I enjoyed, just us and our friends. People we knew" Piper giggled.

"Do you remember the new year's eve party we had?" Alex smiled reminiscently.

"We ditched everyone and went to the beach" Piper's eyes shot to Alex's both women remember the same night.

"It was the night I realised I was in love with you" Alex whispered.

Piper leaned back against the balcony rail her hair blowing in the breeze as she listened to Alex.

"You were walking back from the sea and I was sat on the beach watching you wobbly around drunk"

"Tipsy" Piper laughed.

"Yeah ok tipsy" Alex mocked.

"You looked so beautiful" Alex sighed closing her eyes to picture the memory.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. The way the moonlight shone over you. It took my breath away" piper gulped as her body reacted to Alex's words.

"You walked over to me and kissed me so gently" Piper said running her thumb over her lower lip.

"It made my heart melt" Alex gasped at Piper's admission.

"Then you told me "right now here in this very moment I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in my life Piper Chapman"" Alex started to walk closer to Piper.

"We made love till the sun came up then fell asleep in each other's arms" Piper nodded as tears clouded her vision.

"But what I never told you was that from the start I was in love with you Alex" Piper's voice broke as she spoke.

Alex rushed to Piper and took her into her arms and cradled her against her body.

"Piper" She whispered into Piper's hair.

A sob broke from Piper.

"You ruined everything" She cried into Alex's neck.

Alex held tighter onto Piper completely undone over Piper's words. She never wanted to let go again. Piper lifted her head to roughly wipe at her eyes.

"I couldn't stay" She sniffed.

Alex let her go slowly she used her thumbs to wipe away piper's tears. Piper saw a movement from near the balcony door and stepped away y from Alex. Alex turned to where Piper was looking.

"Guys Larry's looking for Piper, I think he's ready to go" Nicky said sadly having witnessed most of what had been shared.

Piper walked past Alex and Nicky to go find Larry she didn't look back and she didn't say goodbye. She wanted to collapse and cry and remember the past to grieve again over everything they had lost. Piper found Larry near the front door swaying.

"There you are" he slurred.

Piper smiled affectionately at her boyfriend.

"Think it's time to go home sweetie" She said hooking her arm through his.

They walked out of the apartment Piper taking care not to walk too fast so Larry wouldn't trip and drag them both to the ground. They stepped into the elevator, Piper leant Larry against the wall as she pressed the button for the lobby.

"Little drunk?" she asked him.

Larry smiled and staggered from the wall bumping into Piper, she laughed and placed him back against the wall.

"Shit. I've forgot my coat" Piper said.

They were half way down to the lobby when she realised.

"I'll go get it" Larry stuttered.

"It would be quicker if I went honey" She laughed.

When the elevator doors opened she walked Larry to a plush arm chair that was placed as a decoration in the lobby. He thudded down into the seat and looked like he had passed out. Piper shook her head at the state of her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him this drunk before he was always careful not to overdo it. She stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button for Alex's floor, the elevator seemed to magically reach its destination in record time bringing Piper back to Alex's front door. She didn't knock this time knowing it would be futile. Piper walked straight into the crowd towards the office where the coats were been stored. She wanted to be in and out so she could get Larry home and into bed. As she reached the office door she saw it was slightly ajar. She pushed on the door quietly to look inside afraid of walking in on someone having sex. Alex was stood there in the middle of the room with Piper's coat clutched to her chest the collar was lifted to her face. Piper watched as Alex closed her eyes and burrowed her face into her coat breathing in her scent as she did. Piper's heart felt like it had stopped at the sight. Alex looked so vulnerable and lost; Piper closed the door behind her and strode towards Alex. Alex looked up from Piper's coat and saw Piper heading towards her desperation in her eyes she had not witnessed in a long time. Piper grabbed Alex's face in the hands and brought her mouth crashing down onto hers, passion flared instantly. Piper groaned as Alex dropped her coat onto the floor and pulled her body into her own. The women clung onto each other like their lives depended on it. Their mouths battled against the others, their tongues seeking the others. Piper sunk her fingers into Alex's hair trying to pull her closer to feel every inch of her against herself. Heat exploded in Piper a need so strong raised in her a need only Alex awakened in her. She pushed her body against Alex making them stumble a little apart, Alex groaned at the loss of contact. The women kissed with such ferocity Piper could taste blood but she didn't care she needed Alex's mouth on her own. Alex pulled back her head to take in a deep breath. She searched Piper's desire glazed eyes, her lips slightly swollen from their kisses and her breathing erratic from desire. All of it made Alex instantly wetter and she wanted Piper now. Piper saw her need mirrored in Alex and shook her head. She unclasped herself from Alex's grip and bent to pick up her coat. Alex watched disbelievingly at what Piper was doing. Piper put on her coat and at Alex. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped, she spun around on her heels and walked out of the office leaving behind a stunned Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

"I kissed Alex" Piper blurted out as Polly opened the front door to her friend.

Piper hadn't slept the previous night, feeling too wired from the kiss with Alex. She wanted to scream, laugh, cry and punch something all at the same time. But that's what Alex did to her; she drove Piper crazy when they were in each other's lives. Alex consumed Piper, every last cell of her overcome by Alex Vause.

"What the fuck" Polly slammed the door and grabbed Piper by the hand, dragging her into the kitchen she shoved her onto a stool.

"Start talking" she ordered.

Piper babbled out a short version of their meeting in the toilets and the drinks at the bar, she didn't mention the two near kisses. She started to tell Polly about the party and what had happened.

"And then her girlfriend comes over and…"

"Wait Alex has a girlfriend?" Polly asked.

"Oh yeah. Complete bitch but fucking stunning! She comes over all sexy and all over Alex giving me the evilest look and saying something about rules. My god Polly I looked like I was wearing a trash bag next to her." Piper whined.

"Come off it Piper. I've seen you in that dress you look great which you know and that's why you wore it!" Piper grinned mischievously at Polly.

"I wanted to make an impression" She admitted.

"Instead I looked like…"

"Enough of the poor Piper pity party. Get to how you ended up kissing!"

Piper explained about forgetting her coat and going back to the party and seeing Alex with it.

"It did something to me Polly" Piper whispered placing her hand on her chest as she spoke.

Polly sighed at looked at her friend.

"I can't believe that thing is back in your life. I thought we'd gotten rid of her"

"I … I don't… She's Alex Poll" Piper stammered trying to explain.

"Yes I know, but she fucked you up last time, and now you're happy with Larry. You should delete her number and forget you ever saw her again. She was bad new then and with some of what you are saying she still is. Pull yourself together and go home to Larry" Polly ordered.

Piper turned her head away from her friend so she couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Polly rubbed Piper's back in comfort knowing her friend was upset at what she had said.

"Please tell me she's put on loads of weight and looks a mess" Polly joked trying to bring her friend out of her funk, it appeared to work. Piper laughed at turned to look at Polly. She tilted her head and placed in onto her raised palm, Piper's eyes softened and a small smile played along her mouth.

"No she looked divine" She whispered.

"Bitch" Polly grumbled making Piper giggle at her disdain.

"I'm going to go" Piper said scraping back her stool and standing up.

"Good" Go home and relax" Polly advised.

They headed towards the door and hugged their goodbye.

"You're going to be ok Piper, you have Larry" Piper nodded and smiled at Polly while stepping away from their hug.

Piper opened the door and walked out of Polly's home. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Piper scrolled to Alex's name and clicked to send a text to her.

_We need to talk_

Piper bit nervously on her thumb nail as she walked waiting for a reply from Alex. She had reached the end of Polly's block before her phone beeped in reply. Piper snatched out her phone with shaking hands, her heart thudded as she read Alex's text.

_Come to mine._


	12. Chapter 12

Alex looked around her tidy apartment the place was spotless after the night before. She nervously rearranged the magazines that were fanned out on her coffee table placing them straight. She ran her fingers through her hair impatiently, it had been fifteen minutes since Piper had text yet to Alex it felt like hours. Too right they needed to talk Alex thought. Alex had been in a terrible mood since the party and the kiss, snapping at Cassie and the cleaning staff. She couldn't understand why Piper had kissed her so passionately then turned and left like nothing had happened. She bent to rearrange the magazines again when a knock came from the door. She jerked upright and breathed in deeply. She tried to slowly walk to the door, but when another knock came she practically ran. Alex yanked the door open to a red faced flustered Piper. Piper shoved past Alex and barged into her apartment.

"Are we alone?" she asked quietly.

Alex nodded and shut the door. Piper began to pace in front of Alex, she combed her fingers through her hair.

"I can't do this Alex. I have Larry and you have Cassie" Piper said gesturing wildly with her arms as she still paced.

Alex stayed silent and watched Piper as she talked.

"It wouldn't be right! It isn't right. I'd finally moved on from you, I was settled I chose who I wanted to be and then BAM!" Piper clapped her hands together adding an effect to her words.

"You're there, again. Just like before! Messing with my emotions making me feel things" Alex stood still, afraid of moving in case she startled Piper from her rant.

"And then we kissed! And I… I .. My god I loved it! Feeling you again!" Piper stroked her face as she paced and broke into a grin.

"You Alex! Always you!" She stopped pacing in and stood in front of Alex.

They looked at each other intensely, each breathing rapidly. Their eyes erratically searched each other's; desire thrashed between them making their hearts beat faster. They rushed to each other at the same time grabbing onto the others face while smashing their lips together. Alex ran her hands roughly over Piper's back dragging her closer. Piper reached for the hem of Alex's T-shirt and yanked it over her head knocking her glasses off in the process. Piper chucked Alex's top onto the coffee table then reached for Alex again, she slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth and massaged it against hers. Alex ripped open Piper's shirt sending buttons scattering along the floor around them. She moaned loudly into Piper's mouth as she cupped her breasts through her bra, Piper pulled her head back from their kiss and gasped as pleasure coursed through her body at Alex's touch. Alex kissed along Piper's exposed neck while caressing her hands down her curves and around her back to cup her bum and slam her groin against her own. Piper reached around Alex with one hand and unclasped her bra setting free her perfect white breasts. Piper snatched the bra off of Alex desperate to have it gone; she dropped it to the floor as she ducked her head and took one of Alex's nipples into her mouth. Alex hissed through her teeth as Piper's hot moist mouth played with her breasts, her panties were soaked from desire and were getting wetter every time Piper licked over her nipple. Alex pulled on Piper's hair to bring her away from her breast and crushed her mouth back onto hers again in a searing hot kiss. Alex moved her hands to the belt at Piper's waist and started too unfasten it, she popped open the button of her trousers and slid down the zip. Piper groaned and reached for the elastic of Alex's sweatpants she pushed them down easily to the floor leaving Alex in just her underwear. Alex pushed against Piper's body for her to take a step back. Alex shoved down Piper's trousers has they walked and stood on them when they reached Piper's feet so she could step out of them. Alex lost all control seeing Piper in her bra and panties. She knelt onto the floor in front of Piper, grabbing at Piper's panties she ripped them off of her body. Piper quivered at the need she felt coming from Alex. Alex brought her tongue to the slit at the apex of Piper's thighs. She used two fingers to open Piper's lips and sucked Piper's throbbing click into her mouth. Piper screamed passionately as Alex used her wondrous tongue to taste and lick every part of Piper's wet pussy. Piper's legs weakened making it difficult to stand. Alex dragged her mouth away from Piper's sex with a growl and pulled Piper down onto the floor with her. She laid Piper back and settled her body on top of hers laying in-between Piper's legs. Piper arched her back as Alex pulled down a strap of her bra freeing her right breast from confinement. Alex devoured it with her mouth licking and sucking until she could feel Piper couldn't take anymore. She kissed Piper on her mouth nipping on her lips as she did. Piper licked along Alex's lips drawing out a deep moan from Alex. Alex stroked her hand along Pipers stomach and lower till her fingers were cupping Piper. She yanked away from Piper's mouth and slid two fingers inside Piper's soaked pussy. Piper cried out and dug her fingers into Alex's back as Alex pumped her fingers in and out of Piper. She used her thumb to circle Piper's clit making Piper jerk beneath her. Piper shoved her knee between Alex's legs and brought the other woman down to settle on her thigh. Alex moaned and began to grind down on to Piper. Alex increased the speed of her fingers feeling her orgasm mounting quickly inside of her. She took Piper's nipple between her teeth and gently bit on the nub. Piper screamed out as she broke apart, her orgasm hitting her fast and hard. She writhed around under Alex, bucking as Alex made sure she rode it out fully. Watching Piper cum sent Alex over the edge into her own orgasm making her collapse on to Piper, she groaned into Pipers neck as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through her. They lay entangled on the floor their clothes spread around them. Their heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. Piper finally opened her eyes and turned her head to Alex. Alex felt the movement and opened her own eyes. They gazed at each other, emotion shining from their eyes to the other. Alex slid off of Piper to lie on her back whilst pulling Piper to rest half on top of her body. She rested Piper's head on her shoulder as Piper lifted her leg and wrapped it around Alex. Their breathing quieted, the sweat from their mingled bodies dried. They linked their fingers together over Alex's breast and slipped into sleep each holding onto the other.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper stirred in Alex's arms, she slowly blinked open her eyes and lifted her head from Alex's shoulder and gazed at the sleeping dark haired beauty that was holding onto her. Piper leaned her head on her arm and wriggled her fingers out of Alex's. Using her fore finger Piper caressed Alex's face lightly and smiled. Alex's eyes fluttered open and focused on Piper's face; breaking into a grin she lifted her hand to touch Piper's hair.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" Piper replied coyly.

"Ouch" Alex moaned.

Piper sat up worry clouding her face.

"Are you ok?" Alex chuckled and stretched her body.

"This floor is not comfy" Piper smiled widely at Alex.

"How long have we been asleep?" Alex asked.

"Not long I think" Piper assured her while stroking her fingers along Alex's stomach. Alex whimpered with pleasure as she arched her back off of the floor.

"As much as I love what you are doing baby I have to get off this floor" Piper chuckled while she scooted off Alex and stood up.

She stretched out her arm to Alex offering help to pull her up. Alex held onto Piper's hand and stood as Piper pulled. When she was finally standing Alex gently tugged on Piper's hand bringing their bodies in contact. Alex caressed her fingers into Piper's hair and held onto her, she leant into Piper and placed her lips softly onto the other woman's. They kissed slow and sensual the urgency of before having disappeared. Piper purred in the back of her throat making Alex smile while they kissed. Alex leaned back to search Piper's face.

"Any regrets?" She asked holding her breathe for the answer.

Piper shook her head slowly from side to side.

"None" She whispered, much to Alex's glee.

"We should get dressed in case Cassie comes back" Piper said reaching to the floor for her panties.

She held them in her hand and turned to Alex.

"Alex what am I supposed to do with these?" she asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Alex looked up from putting her trousers on and saw the ripped garment in Piper's hand, she broke into laughter.

"I got a little carried away" She said smirking provocatively at Piper.

Piper huffed as she picked up the rest of her clothes, she realised her she shirt was useless too most of the buttons were no longer attached.

"I'll get you something to wear" Alex chortled as she watched Piper try to futilely fasten her shirt.

"Thanks" Piper puffed in response.

Alex came back into the living room with a shirt exactly like the one Piper had been wearing only a size bigger, she handed it to Piper.

"No questions asked when you get home with this" she said nodding to the shirt.

Piper smiled in appreciation at her. The women stood fully dressed in Alex's room beaming like fools at each other.

"Want a drink?" Alex offered.

"What if Cassie comes home?" Piper asked.

Alex scoffed as she took Piper's hand and headed towards the kitchen.

"Please Cassie won't be back till tomorrow. I pissed her off so she's probably out fucking one of her friends" Piper jerked on Alex's hand making her stop, she turned to look at the blonde.

"What?" Piper asked confusedly.

"You know that's she is out with someone else and your fine with that?" Alex nodded while frowning.

Piper let go of Alex's hand and took a step back from her.

"Wait. Was I like a revenge fuck or something?" Piper asked stunned by Alex's don't care attitude.

"What! No baby!" Alex rushed towards Piper and cupped her face in her hands.

She bent her knees slightly so she was eye to eye with Piper.

"No! Never! You would never be just a fuck to me Piper, please believe that!" Piper searched Alex's eyes looking for a sign that she was lying, seeing none she bobbed her head in acceptance to what Alex had said.

"Then..?"

"Then why don't I care that my girlfriend won't be home tonight and is more than likely sleeping with someone else?" Alex finished Piper's question when she stopped asking.

Alex took Piper by the hand again and walked them into the kitchen. Piper sat down at the Kitchen Island waiting for Alex to reply. Alex made them both a cup of coffee then sat beside Piper. Piper took a sip of her drink and moaned.

"Mmm that is gorgeous"

"Right" Alex agreed.

Piper placed her cup down in front of her and looked at Alex.

"So?" Piper inquired.

Alex placed her cup down too.

"We have an open relationship" She answered.

Piper broke into uncontrollable laughter. Alex had not expected this reaction from Piper and slightly bemused she asked.

"What's funny?"

"That you Ms jealous and possessive are in an open relationship!" Alex grinned at the title Piper had given her.

"Ms jealous and possessive?" Piper nodded still laughing.

"Yes. When were together if anyone even showed the slightest bit of interest in me you would make sure they backed off and showed them that I was with you, which I enjoyed immensely." Piper chuckled.

"I just can't see you been ok with it that's all" Alex smiled fondly at the description of herself.

"You were different Pipes. You were completely different from the girls I saw before you and even the ones after" Alex said sadly.

"You didn't want the jewellery or the fast cars or fancy hotels, the material stuff didn't bother you like it did everyone else. Back then all the people I worked with had partners that were shallow and if they weren't getting anything expensive they weren't interested or happy. But not you" Alex explained staring into her coffee.

"You were happy when I spent time with you. Not working not dealing with the mules just me and you." Alex turned to look at Piper; Piper saw the sadness behind Alex's glasses and wanted to make it go away.

She leant forward and took Alex's mouth with her own. The women kissed with emotion remembering the past together as they joined. Piper leant back and stroked Alex's face lingering on her mouth. Piper pulled her hand away to pick up her coffee to take a drink.

"So how does it work?" she asked.

"I mean do you go out and sleep with people together, separately or what?" Piper was intrigued by the whole situation but didn't really want to know or think about Alex with other women.

"Not together, and we have rules. Some of which I am majorly breaking right now" She said laughing.

"How do you mean?"

"Well one of the rules which is probably the main one too is no bringing anyone home"

"Oh" Piper whispered.

"Is that what Cassie meant last night about the rules? Me been here?" Alex agreed nodding with a mouth full of coffee.

She swallowed the liquid and replied.

"Mm yes which leads us to another rule of no flaunting it in the other's face, and apparently we were eye fucking the minute we saw each other" Piper giggled at Alex's words.

"Eye fucking?"

"Yeah apparently" Alex smirked.

They looked at each other then, their eyes smouldering on the others. Desire began to build between them wrapping itself tightly around the two as they sat. Alex lifted her mouth into a half smile and slightly shook her head trying to dampen the need that was building inside of her.

"Have dinner with me Friday" She asked.

Piper moved her hand to rest it on Alex's arm.

"Ok" she whispered quietly, while stroking Alex's forearm with her thumb.

They leaned towards each other for another kiss when Piper pulled back quickly.

"Shit! I can't" She groaned.

"Blowing me off already?" Alex asked chuckling.

"No! But it's mine and Larry's anniversary and were going out" Piper explained with pleading eyes hoping that Alex would understand.

"Oh" Alex said sliding her arm out from under Piper's, a shot of jealousy ran through her.

Piper's body deflated at the gesture, she could feel Alex withdrawing from her.

"Saturday" She said.

"I'm free Saturday. We can go to a quiet romantic restaurant and talk over a candle lit dinner" Piper spoke dreamily her eyes shining at Alex.

Alex smiled and leaned towards Piper kissing her deeply.

"That sounds fabulous" She whispered against Piper's lips"

"I can't wait" Piper admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

_Three more sleeps_.

Piper beamed at her phone as she read the text from Alex. They had hardly talked since Piper had left Alex's apartment on the Sunday evening. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves from their partners and even though Piper felt guilty about deceiving and cheating on Larry, the guilt was overrode by her feelings for Alex.

_I'm counting the seconds._

Piper replied shaking her head at her own cheesiness, but that was a side of her Alex brought out. One that she secretly loved. Piper was at work sat her desk when her phone had rang. She had been trying to concentrate on the work she had to do, but hadn't been very successful all week. She stared at her phone waiting for a reply from Alex. As the minute hand of the clock on the office's wall moved, tension built in Piper's body. She leant onto her desk, her fingers pressed together she placed them over her mouth. She began to bounce one leg in impatience under the table, her eyes never leaving the face of the clock. When her phone finally beeped she jumped for it grabbing the phone like it was her lifeline.

_Have you sorted out an alibi for Saturday?_

Alex asked.

_Yes Larry's going to his parents for dinner, so I've said I'm going out with some girls from work._

Piper text back.

_Great! I've booked Cassie on a run so I'm all yours baby J_

Piper grinned mischievously as she ran a finger across her lips and down to her neck; desire crept through her as she replied to Alex.

_Mmm all mine? And what would you want me to do to you when you are all mine?_

Piper blushed as she pressed the send button. Her eyes scanned the office nervously paranoid that her work colleagues knew she was trying to coax her lover into sexting. The heat rose in her cheeks, as she waited she moved around her computers mouse to make it seem like she was actually doing some work. Piper's phone signalled a reply from Alex, she slowly lifted her hand from the mouse and reached for her phone trying to not seem too eager, she rescanned the office to see if anyone was watching her. Piper slid her phone in front of her and looked down at the message Alex had sent.

_Baby I want you to throw me down on my bed and rip the clothes from my body. I want you to claw at my skin making me cry out in pleasure. I want you to take my breasts in your mouth and suck till you drive me over the edge, and then I want you to slide inside of me with your fingers making me drip my juices all over you, I want you to slide your pinkie finger into my ass_

Piper gasped and looked up from her phone, heat coursed through her making her breathe heavy with desire. Piper crossed her legs together and squeezed tightly trying to ease the throb that had started between her thighs. She could feel her own juices saturating her panties; she glanced back to her phone and read the rest of Alex's text.

_I want you inside all of me filling me up with you. I want you to kiss down my body till you reach my clit and then I want you to lick slow and lightly teasing me with your tongue and you're going to do this till I cum in your mouth with your fingers moving inside of me, I want you to make me scream out your name as I cum._

Piper licked her lips making them glisten; her fingers hovered over her phone's keyboard. She smiled seductively as she typed.

_Be careful what you wish for _


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey get your ass round here Nichols, were going shopping" Alex said to Nicky on the phone.

"Ok I'll be there in ten and you're paying" Nicky laughed while hanging up.

Alex shook her head and smiled fondly, she could always count on Nicky no matter what. Alex grabbed her jacket from her closet and headed out of her front door, choosing to meet Nicky in the lobby. Alex stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and bumped into Nicky.

"Jesus you were quick" Alex said holding onto her friend so she didn't fall from their collision.

"I was in the neighbourhood. What we going shopping for? Cos I gotta tell you I'm a little surprised at you, you never shop" the women turned and walked out of Alex's apartment building. Alex stood at the curb and lifted her arm, hailing a cab with ease. She opened the door and held it open while Nicky climbed inside; Alex scooted next to her while leaning forward to give the name of one of her favourites stores to the cab driver. Alex turned to glance at Nicky.

"Clothes" she stated.

Nicky's face brightened sensing a shyness about Alex that wasn't usually present.

"Were shopping for clothes?" Alex nodded and stared out of the window.

"You have a closet full of clothes Alex" Nicky leaned back in the cab watching her friend self-consciously adjust her glasses.

"Well I need some new ones" Alex grumbled.

"Why exactly?" Alex fidgeted in her seat at her friends questioning.

"Because I'm going on a date" Nicky broke out in laughter startling the cab driver.

"You're going on a date?" Nicky sniggered.

Alex huffed.

"Yes Nicky. I'm going on a date Saturday night. I'm going out with Piper and I'm really fucking nervous ok" Nicky stopped laughing at the mention of Piper's name.

"Holy shit Piper? Ok where's Cassie?" Alex ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly at Nicky's question.

"I sent her on a run this morning to Zurich. She'll be back Monday"

"So you've sent your current girlfriend out of the country so you can go on a date with your ex-girlfriend"

The cab driver looked through his rear view mirror checking out the two woman sat in the back of his cab very intrigued by what they were saying. Alex saw him staring at them and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Yes" Alex agreed.

"Smooth" Nicky replied playfully shoving her friend into the cab door.

Alex grinned in reply; they sat back in silence for the rest of their journey, Nicky occasionally stealing glances at her friend beside her. When they reached the store Alex paid the cabbie as they climbed out of the cab.

"Keep the change" Alex waved away the change the cab driver was trying to give to her.

"Update me Al. How did this date come around?" Nicky asked as they wondered through the rails of clothes.

Alex shrugged picking up a grey and white checked dress.

"No!" Nicky pointed to the dress Alex held up.

Alex laughed and put the dress back onto its rail.

"She came to mine Sunday saying we needed to talk"

"And did you talk?" Nicky asked frowning at Alex's back.

Alex peered over her shoulder at Nicky and winked in reply. Nicky snorted in response understanding the meaning behind Alex's wink.

"Ok so you two got down and dirty at your place, which I would like to point out that if Cassie ever found out she would kill you" Alex raised her eyebrows and tightened her lips whilst nodding in agreement.

"How did the date happen then?" asked Nicky.

"I asked her to have dinner with me" Alex muttered.

Nicky bobbed her head and reached for Alex's arm grabbing onto her to force Alex to stop walking and look at her. Alex turned and stared confusedly at her friend.

"Do you even remember ten years ago Al? Because I do! When she left you, you were devastated. That bitch fucked you over big time and left it to us to pick up the pieces" Alex tried to jerk away from Nicky.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Piper you know I do, hell I probably spent more time with her than you did when you guys were together." Nicky stated.

Alex's mouth dropped open at Nicky's straight forwardness.

"But she changed you. When she'd gone you became something you're not, are you willing to go through that again with her? The heart break? You're both different people now and you both have different people. Are you sure this is what you want?" Nicky asked squeezing lightly on Alex's arm in comfort.

Alex searched her friend's eyes and sighed as she folded her arms around herself.

"Nicky she's Piper. Piper!" Alex specified.

"Yea when she left she broke my fucking heart but I was the reason she left. I asked her to do shit I promised I never would again and that pushed her away. We were on our own those last few months Nicky. I was working all the fucking time and Piper had no one, I should have been there for her not trying to use her for my own needs. Yes she left me but I don't blame her for doing it anymore. I sorta understand"

"Alex she left you when your mom died!" Nicky shouted drawing attention from a few other shoppers.

"What you looking at?" Nicky asked a woman who was staring at them nosily, the woman clicked her tongue at Nicky's rudeness and walked away from them.

Alex nodded sadly at Nicky when Nicky turned back to face her.

"I know and that was totally fucking shitty of her, but I need to do this Nick seeing her again…" Alex stopped talking and stared at her friend pleadingly willing her to understand.

"Fuck" Nicky sighed.

"You two always did what you wanted anyway. Regardless of the consequences, but I get a say in the dress cos that shit is ugly!" Nicky laughed pointing again at another dress Alex had picked up.

Alex walked over to her friend chuckling and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Nicky".


	16. Chapter 16

Piper and Larry walked hand in hand down the busy city street. Larry chatting cheerily away as Piper smiled and pretended to listen. It was their anniversary and Larry was taking Piper to the cinema. Usually Piper was giddy when the milestone came around every year. They celebrated meeting each other and falling in love, they talked about the past and the future, and how they hoped their lives would be together. Only this year was different, Piper had been woken up to the usual breakfast in bed before work, she ooh and ahhhed politely over the gifts Larry had bought her, books she had been wanting to read and her favourite perfume. She had arrived at work to the predictable bouquet of roses and smiled at her colleagues who congratulated her on another year with Larry. Yet Piper felt like a robot going through the motions of the day, she felt terrible for not appreciating the things Larry had done and gotten for her but her mind was on the next day. Her date with Alex. When she thought about Saturday night Piper shined, she became excited instantly it felt like it pulsed out off and around her. The people around her thought it was to do with her anniversary and Piper let them believe that, but Piper had thoughts of only one person all that day, and that person was Alex Vause. Even thinking her name made Piper smile.

"Here we go" Larry said ushering Piper through the revolving door of the cinema.

"What are we going to watch again?" Piper asked sure she had asked before but forgotten.

"Die Hard" Larry answered grinning widely.

"Oh" Larry heard Piper's disappointment and turned towards her.

"Don't you want to watch it? I asked before we left and you said ok" Larry said confused by Pipers apparent change of mind.

Piper had no memory of Larry asking to watch the action movie and a wave of guilt swept through her as she watched Larry deflate before her eyes. Piper stepped towards Larry and stroked his chest with her hands, looking him in the eye and smiling.

"Of course I do sweetie, I forgot that's all" Piper placed her lips gently on his giving him a slight kiss and pulled away.

"You've been distracted since you came home from work" Larry stated.

"Everything ok?" Piper nodded.

"Just work stuff, but I'm here now with you" Piper said to her boyfriend determined to shake Alex from her brain for a few hours so she could at least try and concentrate on her night with Larry.

Piper paid for the tickets as Larry bought snacks and drinks; they headed into the dimly lit theatre finding seats in the middle of the rows of chairs. They sat together and placed their goodies and their feet.

"This is going to be great" Larry whispered to Piper as the lights went out signalling the start of the movie.

Piper nodded her head in fake excitement while shoving popcorn into her mouth. She leant back in her seat and watched as images flickered across the screen not taking in anything that was happening. Her thoughts had once again wondered to Alex, Piper sat and relived her time at Alex's apartment. How Alex had touched her, how Alex had felt beneath her fingers, her scent, her taste, the sound of her cumin! Everything that was Alex bombarded Piper as she sat in the dark theatre next to her boyfriend. Larry turned to Piper and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok Pipes? You're breathing really funny" Larry reached out and placed his hand on Piper's thigh making her jump at the contact, Larry frowned at Piper.

"I'm fine, I need to pee" Piper whispered placing her hand over Larry's and lifting it off of her thigh.

Larry smiled his worry gone at Piper's words.

"Hurry back it's getting to the best part" Piper nodded as she stood and ducked trying not to block the view for the people sitting behind them.

She hurriedly walked to the back of the theatre to the toilets, she burst through the toilet door slamming it loudly back against the wall, Piper rushed to the sink and turned on the tap, cupping water into her hands she splashed it onto her face. She let the water drip from her face as she stood and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked flustered, her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes appeared glazed. If she didn't know the reason why she looked like that she too would have thought something was wrong with her, but she did know remembering Alex fucking her spread heat throughout Piper's body, remembering made her want it again. Now! Piper splashed her face again with water and dried her face with paper towels from the dispenser. Piper chucked the wet paper into the trash whilst searching her jacket for her phone. When she found it she pulled it out and dialled the familiar number. Piper leant her forehead against the wall listening to the call ring, she felt awful ringing Alex on her anniversary and a part of her hoped she wouldn't answer but she needed to hear her voice. Piper hadn't heard her beautiful voice since Sunday, and they'd only texted once in the week. Piper continued to listen to the phone ring, she was about to end the call when Alex finally answered.

"Hey kid" Alex said, Piper could hear the smile in her voice.

Piper sighed with happiness and relief at hearing Alex.

"Hi baby" Piper whispered into the phone.

Alex grinned and Piper's endearment.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked Piper.

Piper stood straight and lifted her fingers to touch her smiling lips.

"I'm in the toilets at the cinema" She explained.

"Ahhh he took you to the movies on your anniversary. How original" Alex mocked.

"Stop it" Piper chuckled.

Piper became sombre and spoke regretting the words as they came out of her mouth.

"At least he's here" an intense silence answered Piper.

"Al I'm.."

"I'll give you that kid" Alex interrupted not wanting to hear Piper's apology.

"Why are you calling me if you're out for your anniversary?" Alex snapped hurt by Piper's truthfulness.

Piper sighed at Alex's coldness towards her.

"I wanted to hear your voice"

"Jesus kid" Alex ground out between her teeth.

A glow washed over Alex and settled in her chest making her soften towards Piper again. Piper smiled into her phone knowing she'd knocked Alex back with her admission.

"I keep thinking about tomorrow. I can't stand the wait Al" Piper groaned.

"Me either" Alex admitted.

"But tonight you should be with him" Piper huffed in response.

"I know. I best get going before he starts to worry. I'll see you tomorrow"

"You will Pipes. Hey before you go what movie are you watching?" Alex asked.

Piper grinned ready for Alex's reaction.

"Die Hard" Alex burst into laughter, as she hung up, causing Piper to join in with her.

Piper felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her at hearing Alex's voice, now she could concentrate on Larry she thought. Piper walked out into the theatre and took her seat next to Larry. She took his hand in her own and sat back watching him as he enjoyed the movie. Piper smiled and turned towards the huge screen in front of her finally able to focus on the rest of the movie.

After leaving the cinema Piper and Larry ordered from their favourite take out and walked home with their food. Piper snuggled under Larry's arm as they walked laughing as he talked about the movie, going over what he thought were the best parts. Back at the apartment Piper served out their food onto the coffee table in the living room; they ate crossed legged on the floor stealing pieces from each other's plate.

"Where do you see us in five years" Larry asked the same question every year.

Piper put down her fork and wiped at her mouth with a napkin, she tilted her head in thought thinking about her future.

"I hope to have earned a promotion at work and to have finally read everything on my bucket list you know the ones I never seem to get around to" She chuckled.

"Erm I want to travel a little more, see more of the states I guess"

"Ok" Larry butted in.

"That's all you. What about us?" Piper stared at Larry open mouthed.

In the past Piper had known what she wanted from her future with Larry. Now she couldn't think of an answer. Piper opened and closed her mouth like a fish searching for the rights words to say.

"I think where we are now would be good" Larry seemed pleased at Piper's answer, much to Piper's relief.

Piper picked up their now empty plates and headed into the kitchen, she bent over and put the plates into the dish washer, as she did Larry came up behind her and caressed her bum. Piper stood up closing the dish washer door as she did.

"Leave that" Larry mumbled into Piper's ear.

He moved her blonde hair away from her neck and started to kiss along the exposed skin.

"I need to clean up" Piper swallowed as she spoke.

"Do it tomorrow" Larry used his hands to turn Piper to face him.

"Right now I'm going to take you to our bed and make sweet sweet love to you" Piper opened her mouth in protest.

Larry kissed her mouth closed with his own. He pressed against Piper with his body, Piper felt him hard against her. Larry took Piper's hand and led her towards the bedroom, Piper followed with heavy steps. Larry hurriedly undressed then grabbed for Piper helping her take off her clothes. Piper walked to the bed and lay back opening her arms and legs in an invitation to Larry. Larry beamed and climbed on top of Piper kissing her sloppily as he did.

When they had finished Larry laid on Piper panting into her hair.

"That was amazing" he huffed out between taking huge gulps of air.

Piper pushed on Larry's hips signalling she wanted him to pull out of her, Larry pecked Piper's cheek as he slid out, Larry flopped on to his back still panting. Piper turned onto her side facing away from Larry, a silent tear trickled down her cheek landing onto her pillow. Larry snuggled behind Piper wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I love you Pipes" He told her kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too" Piper replied squeezing her eyes tightly together trying to stop anymore tears from falling.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex pouted into her hand held compact mirror while applying more lipstick to her lips, she pressed her lips together, evening out the fiery red wax. She snapped closed her mirror and placed it back inside the clutch bag she had taken it out of. Alex was stood outside of a small Italian restaurant, she was five minutes early for her date with Piper and wanted to appear composed when she walked in, really she felt like she was going to pass out, she hadn't eaten all day because of nerves and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so intensely she felt nauseous. Alex wanted Piper to like her again, not because of their shared past, but because of who she was now. Alex sucked in a deep breath and entered the restaurant, she had chosen the place at Nicky's suggestion and she was glad she did. It was tiny compared to where Alex usually ate but she instantly fell in love with the atmosphere around her, it felt intimate, candles lit the room casting a shimmering glow over the tables, quiet Italian music played from hidden speakers lulling Alex in further to the restaurant. She scanned the few tables in front of her not seeing Piper sat at any of them, she walked around the bar situated in the centre of the room and looked around the tables there. Alex's eyes connected with Piper's, she watched as Piper pushed her hair behind her right ear as she smiled widely at Alex. Alex sauntered over to the table, noticing Piper rake her eyes over her body, as she walked towards her Piper nibbled on her lower lip, Alex gaze dropped to the small action. Alex smirked at Piper as she saw the other woman's chest heave rapidly. Good to know I still have an effect on her she thought. Piper stood as Alex reached their table, her eyes traveling over Alex adoringly.

"You look…. I could eat you up" Piper husked dropping her gaze to Alex's cleavage.

Alex chuckled at Piper's obvious lust.

"If you keep looking at me like that kid we won't be staying for dinner" Alex threatened raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

Piper reached for Alex bringing her in for a passionate kiss, sparks ignited in Alex as soon as her lips touched Piper's. Alex dove in for another kiss but Piper moved away smirking.

"Seriously Al you look astonishing" Piper let go of Alex and sat back down at the table.

Alex growled her disapproval at Piper ending the kiss making Piper giggle.

"You don't look too bad either" Alex replied lustfully joking.

Both women had chosen to wear dresses, Piper a white off the shoulder with silver around the cuffs, it brought out the blue of her eyes making them sparkle even brighter, her hair was tied in a lose bun at her nape with some wispy strands escaping. Alex with Nicky's approval had chosen a dark navy dress with a wide opening at her chest showing off a large amount of cleavage, much to Piper's delight. Alex had left her hair straight and hanging loose around her shoulders. Alex sat down at the table and reached across for Piper's hand, she interlocked their fingers and stroked her thumb over Piper's.

"Missed me?" Alex asked quietly.

Piper beamed at Alex and shook her head cheekily. Alex chuckled grinning, knowing somewhere inside of her that Piper had certainly missed her. A waiter came to their table, making the women pull apart, handing them both menus and taking their drink orders he burst the bubble that was enveloping them. Piper was the one to reach out this time; she placed her hand on Alex's arm and smiled at the contact.

"What have you been up to since I last saw you?" smiling widely Piper asked Alex.

"I've been really busy with work" Alex said.

Piper's smile faltered a little at Alex mentioning work. Alex noticed Piper's and took both of her hands in her own.

"You know what I do Pipes and you know it's a part of my everyday life. That hasn't changed" Alex warned.

"But fuck it we don't have to talk about my work if it upsets you" Piper faced away from Alex, still holding her hands, and nodded.

Yes she knew Alex was a drug dealer but it still wasn't an easy fact to accept. The waiter fetched their drinks and placed them on the table, he asked if they were ready to order. Alex shook her head and the waiter walked away.

"I went shopping with Nicky" Alex said.

Piper turned back to face Alex grinning.

"You went shopping? You hate shopping"

"Yea I did, for this dress which Nicky chose cos apparently my fashion sense is shit" Piper chuckled imaging Nicky dragging a disgruntled Alex round clothes shopping.

"Let's order" Alex laughed glad to have changed onto a safer subject.

They both lifted their menus and scanned the names of the dishes on offer.

"Are we going to pig out and order starters?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Of course" Alex snorted.

Alex signalled for the waiter when they had decided on what to order, he looked surprised as they reeled of a large amount of dishes from the starters menu.

"I'm starving" Alex stated.

"Haven't you eaten?" Piper asked frowning across at Alex.

Alex shook her head as she took a sip of her wine.

"I couldn't" She admitted.

"How come?" Piper questioned.

Alex put down her wine and adjusted her glasses nervously. Piper watched as Alex fiddled with her glasses, realisation dawned in her making her smirk than grin widely.

"Were you nervous?" She asked.

Alex stopped playing with her glasses and placed her hands on the table in front of her, she stared at Piper.

"No I wasn't…."

"Oh my god you totally were!" Piper chuckled while reaching out to hold Alex's hands.

"Alex Vause was nervous over having dinner with little old me" Piper teased pulling on Alex's hands.

"Come on admit it Al, come on" The women laughed together.

Alex trying to escape from Piper's hold while Piper tugged lightly on her hands, a mini struggle ensued.

"Say it" Piper teased.

"Come on say it. You were nervous" They were still play struggling as Piper teased Alex.

Alex chuckled and nodded her head.

"Ok. Ok. I was a little nervous. You happy now?" Alex beamed at Piper.

Piper stopped laughing and placed their joined hands on the table. Her smiles shined across at Alex, her eyes sparkled happily in the candle light. Piper felt as if she was glowing at Alex's admission.

"It's weird how normal this feels" Piper whispered

"What?" Alex asked.

"I feel like I'm twenty three and no time as passed"

Alex sighed and pressed her lips together, she looked down and their joined hands and smiled.

"Well I think that when you have a connection with someone it never really goes away you know?" She glanced up to gaze into Piper's eyes a well of emotion washed through her as she looked at the blonde across from her.

"You snap back to been important to each other because you still are" Piper opened her mouth slightly, taken back by Alex's words.

Piper leant across the table and tugged on Alex's hands to move her closer. Piper took Alex's mouth with her own; she lifted her hand from Alex's and cupped her face as they kissed. Piper slowly leaned back letting go of Alex. Their eyes locked as they breathed rapidly, they watched as the other filled with desire, each knowing exactly what was happening to the other's body. Piper slipped off her shoe under the table and crossed her leg over her other. She stretched out her limb caressing Alex's leg with her foot, Alex gasped at the surprise contact, her nostrils flared as lust swept through her. Alex reached under the table and stroked along Piper's leg that was now caressing the inside of Alex's thigh. Piper's eyes closed as Alex touched her flesh, Alex massaged the muscle of Piper's leg drawing a low moan from the other woman. The waiter cleared his throat, standing at their table holding plates of food. Alex snapped her arm up from under the table and chuckled at the waiter. Piper covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, the waiter glanced at Piper who smiled apologetically back at him, he placed four dished onto their table and told them he would be back with their mains when they had finished.

"That was mortifying" Piper whined looking at Alex through her spread fingers covering her face.

Alex grinned back at Piper.

"Please that was nothing, remember the time in Spain?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Piper broke into laughter as she removed her hands from her face.

"God! I thought that old man was going to have a heart attack watching us" Piper giggled.

Alex nodded and picked up a fork, she pointed it in Piper's direction.

"You always liked to put on a show" she said smirking.

"Oh please. They shouldn't have been watching while I made out with my hot girlfriend" Piper chuckled.

Alex shook her head and speared an asparagus with her fork.

"Here try this" She said leaning across the table to Piper with her fork.

Piper leant forward slowly and placed her elbows onto the table, she gazed into Alex's eyes as she moved towards the fork, Piper licked her lips before she opened her mouth, she placed her teeth over the offered food and snapped them together, a mischievous glint in her eye. Alex grinned as she watched Piper chew sensually on the food, her eyes not once leaving Piper's. Alex placed her fork onto the table and leant back in her seat shaking her head from side to side; she picked up her wine and held it before her mouth.

"You're still trouble kid" Alex said smirking, taking a sip from her glass and putting it back onto the table.

Piper swallowed the food and smiled at Alex's words. Only when it comes to you I am she thought. Piper picked up her own fork and nibbled on food from the plates surrounding them.

"So tell me, what did you do after I left?" She asked watching Alex for any reaction.

Alex cleared her throat and took a drink of her wine.

"I organised Mom's funeral the best that I knew how. I hope I did her proud but I didn't have a fucking clue what I was doing. I was a mess" she said.

Piper reached out and stroked her arm in comfort willing her to keep on talking.

"I stayed at home a couple of weeks sorting out Mom's house and belongings, I gave my aunt most of her stuff. Then I flew back to Paris" Alex took a bite of a bruschetta thinking of how to continue.

"I locked myself away from everyone drinking myself to sleep every night. I did as many runs myself I could not wanting to deal with anyone, that's when I started using" Alex pushed her glasses onto her head and sighed.

"I was in Amsterdam and the drink wasn't helping anymore, it numbed me at first but I got used to it, pot put me on an even worse downer and my stash was just there in a bag in front of me. I thought fuck it! I might as well what did I have to lose right?" she laughed sadly.

"It worked, you the pain, hurt the anger it vanished, wiped away. Once became twice then three times and before I knew it, it was all I wanted that feeling of oblivion. The bitch had me hooked. I became slack at my job, I didn't care about the people I used or if they got caught. I sold our place in Paris and bought a lovely little drug den in Amsterdam" Alex picked up her wine and gulped the rest of the liquid; she thudded the empty glass onto the table and continued.

"I became a total ass hole, anyone who ever cared about me I pushed away even Nicky we lost touch for nearly a year" Piper understood then just how bad Alex must have been to have lost contact with her best friend.

"Anyway I needed someone to do a run to London but no one was available or they ignored me, so I did it myself. I was out of my mind" I could hardly talk I was that fucked, I don't remember boarding the plane or the flight. I remember staggering through arrivals with my bag, that's when one of the guards noticed me" Piper watched Alex as she drifted off to a time and place she knew nothing about. Alex looked forlorn as she spoke.

"He asked me if I would go with him so he could check my belongings. I have never panicked so much in my life! I knew I was going to jail. I walked with him to one of the rooms when an old lady grabbed him saying something about a missing kid, he got distracted and I ran for it. God knows how but I picked up my bag and I ran!" Alex ran her fingers through her hair and put her glasses back on.

"I knew I had to get clean, nearly getting caught was the push I needed. I checked myself into the priory where I stayed and detoxed. I rang Nicky while I was there and apologised for everything, she was waiting for me with a cab when I finally got out clean" Alex chuckled.

"I flew home and I made my contacts again. They were understanding to say I'd been dabbling in their shit for months but they made me start at the bottom, I worked my way back up in no time, I'm that good" Alex said cockily.

"I started dating again but nothing stuck till Cassie and here I am now" Alex stroked Pipers palm with her finger; she looked up into her eyes and saw tears welling in them.

"I'm so sorry Alex" Piper whimpered.

"Sshh its ok Pipes really its fine" Alex leaned across the table and gently kissed Piper.

"We both fucked up, but what I did after you left was all me ok?" Piper nodded at Alex and leant in for another kiss.

Alex caressed the side of Piper's face then sat back in her seat. She looked at the nearly empty plates and shot a look at Piper. Piper smiled apologetically and shrugged.

"I was hungry" Alex chucked and ate what was left.

"Tell me your after Alex story" Alex said to Piper as she ate.

"Nothing much to tell" Alex raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Piper.

"Really. When I came back I tried to stay with my parents but they suffocated me, asking questions about where I'd been and who with, I couldn't deal with it so I asked for my old waitressing job back and moved into a shitty little apartment that I shared with a guy called Todd"

"Cool name" Alex joked.

"Right" Piper giggled.

"For three year I drank anything that was given to me, I fucked anything with a pulse, that was human I might add" Alex laughed at Piper.

"I worked, I drank, I fucked and I partied. I tried to get over you the first year was the hardest, I'd reach for the phone every day needing to hear your voice, to beg you to take me back but I couldn't I left you for a reason. So I drank more, then one night I was going to see a band, I was totally wasted, when a street kid asked me for change to buy his dog some food, and of course me been me I lectured him on how he shouldn't have a dog if he couldn't afford to feed it!"

"I agree" Alex nodded.

"Thank you. He said it was for protection and I told him no way did that thing protect anything" Alex chuckled picturing a drunk Piper lecturing a street kid.

"What happened?"

"It bit me" Alex burst into laughter nearly choking on the food she was swallowing.

"It bit you?"

"Yes" Piper replied grinning.

"Anyway I was near Polly's so I decided to go get cleaned up at hers then go and see the band and that's when I met Larry. He was apartment sitting for them; he looked after me all night. Two month later we moved in together and have been together since, he helped me get my job and he puts up with my mood swings" Alex nodded.

"Sounds like you've got it made kid" Piper shrugged in response and glanced at Alex.

The waiter cleared the table as they gazed at each other, both drinking in the other.

"Are you ready for your mains ladies" He asked in a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes please" Piper answered.

Alex smiled at Piper.

"Have I told you, you look sensational?" She said.

Piper shook her head while blushing.

"No you have not" She replied.

"Then I apologise because you really do" Piper smiled shyly and held Alex's hand.

The waiter came back with their mains and placed them in front of the women. They held hands as they ate stealing food from the others and chatted about people they knew.

"Nicky seems to be doing really well" Piper said finishing her meal.

"She is" Alex replied.

"She's back in touch with her Mom which stresses her out sometimes but she handles it and stays clean, she has a serious girlfriend too"

"She doesn't?!" Piper asked surprised, Nicky had been a serious player the years Piper had known her changing women from one week to the next.

"Yup. Her names Lorna, She's got Nick whipped" Alex chuckled.

"I never would have imagined that" Piper laughed.

Alex ate the last of her food as Piper watched her; she licked her fork slowly clean, teasing Piper with the image of her tongue.

"Do you want pudding?" Alex asked.

Piper shook her head hastily.

"No" she whispered croakily, desire pulsing from her at Alex's teasing.

"Let's get out of here" Piper said.

Alex signalled for the check, her eyes dropping to Piper's mouth. When it arrived Piper reached for her bag.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Getting my half" Piper said.

"No you're not I asked you out. You get the next one" Alex said lifting her mouth in a half smile.

Piper held her bag as happiness floated through her, the next one, three little words that meant Alex wanted to see her again, and Piper was over joyed. Alex dropped a bunch of notes onto the table leaving a very generous tip. They stood up together and Piper walked past Alex and in front of her, Alex placed her hand in the small of Piper's back and followed her out of the restaurant.

"My place?" Alex asked once they were standing on the street.

"No" Piper said shaking her head.

Alex frowned and reached for Piper.

"I thought..." Alex started to say then stopped as disappointment flooded her.

"I do" Piper said pressing her body into Alex's.

"But not at your place, you have rules and I want a place of our own" Piper explained.

Alex grinned and nodded, she took Piper by the hand. In less than ten minutes they were booking into a hotel room. Alex paid as Piper stood near the elevator waiting for her. Alex walked over to Piper who was leaning against the wall; she reached behind Piper brushing her body lightly against hers. Alex pressed the button for their floor; she stood to face Piper, dragging her fingers lazily along Piper's side. Piper gasped and half closed her eyes. The elevator doors opened, Alex grabbed Piper and dragged her inside, she crushed their bodies together and slammed her mouth onto Piper's. Piper shoved her fingers into Alex's dark hair pulling her closer. They separated when they arrived at their floor, their breathing ragged and their lips swollen from rough kisses. Alex slid the key card into the lock shaking with impatience as she waited for the light to turn green. When the door unlocked Alex kicked it open with the heel of her foot, she spun around and pulled piper into the room with her. When the door closed Piper pushed Alex back against the door and crushed her mouth onto Alex's, Alex's red lipstick smeared over her mouth and onto Piper's. Piper clawed at Alex's dress, she dragged the material off of her shoulders and down her arms, exposing Alex's creamy breasts in their silky bra. Alex moaned as Piper lowered the straps of her bra, pulling it down until Alex's breast spilled out. Piper latched onto Alex's nipple, groaning as she felt the nub hardened in her mouth. Alex's fingers tightened into Piper's hair holding her against her breast. Piper came up for air taking a deep breath. Alex pulled her up and kissed her long and hard. Alex reached around Piper and unzipped her dress, she pushed it to the floor making it pool at their feet. Alex used the door behind her to push into Piper sending them staggering towards the bed. They kicked off their heels as they walked; Piper crawled onto the bed and waited as Alex stripped off the rest of her clothes. Piper knelt in the centre of the king size bed in her underwear.

"Come here" She whispered to Alex, stretching out her arms towards her.

Alex naked, walked slowly to Piper her eyes never leaving the blondes. Alex crawled on the bed until she was kneeling in front of Piper, she reached out and caressed Piper's shoulder, Piper leaned her head back and sighed. Alex reached for the front of Piper's bra and unhooked it, setting her breast free into Alex's waiting hands. Piper gently pushed Alex back onto the bed and straddled one of her thighs. Piper ravished Alex's mouth, sliding her tongue against Alex's, becoming more wet as their tongues duelled. Piper kissed along Alex's neck and onto her collarbone as her fingers plucked Alex's nipples. Alex arched under Piper's touch growling low in her throat as Piper kissed down her stomach. Piper moved her position on Alex's thigh and lay between her legs. Piper kissed and lightly licked Alex's inner thighs teasingly. Alex whimpered as Piper kissed closer to her soaking pussy. Piper blew cold air gently onto Alex clit causing her to buck.

"Please baby!" Alex begged.

Piper licked lightly along Alex's lips grinning at the primal groan that Alex Let out. Piper took Alex's clit into her mouth as she slid two fingers into her, Piper sucked on Alex's clit as she slid in and out of her, slowly at first then increasing speed the more Alex writhed and cried out. Piper lapped at the juices flowing from Alex, loving the taste of her. Piper buried her face between Alex's lips sucking and licking at Alex's exposed wet flesh, she pulled slightly out of Alex for a second Alex whining and the abandonment, as Piper slid back into Alex she inserted her pinkie into Alex's ass. Alex tightened around piper's fingers as she moved in her, Alex screamed out Piper's name as Piper once again sucked on her clit. Alex grabbed onto Piper's head between her legs, bucking as she came in Piper's mouth. She cried out piper's name again her body shaking beneath Piper. Alex went limp on the bed her hands falling from Piper's hair. Piper wiped Alex's juices from her mouth and crawled up her body, kissing both breasts as she passed them, she settled on top of a heavily breathing Alex. Piper smiled down at her smoothing her hair away from her face. Alex opened her eyes and focused on Piper, she quickly moved and spun Piper onto her back, Piper squealed in surprise. Alex pulled on her panties stripping the blonde naked; Alex crushed her mouth onto Piper's as she slid into her with urgency. Piper moaned against Alex's lips and moved her hips in time with Alex's fast moving fingers. Piper dug her nails into Alex's ass cheeks and scraped them up her back causing red welts to appear. Alex let go of Piper's mouth with hers and moved to lick at Piper's nipples. Piper was already near the edge of cumin; she reached between their moving bodies and slipped into Alex who bit down on Piper's breast in surprise as she felt piper move inside her. They pumped in and out of each other kissing roughly as they did. Piper started to cry out.

"I'm cumin!" She panted into Alex's mouth.

Alex moved faster inside of Piper, she then pulled out of her and used her wet fingers to move rapidly over Piper's clit. Piper screamed out and arched under Alex's hand, seeing Piper cumin beneath her sent Alex over into her own orgasm, they clung to each other as they came together. Panting their hot breathe onto the other, their bodies sliding against each other from sweat. Alex sagged onto Piper when her orgasm finally subsided; she cupped Piper's face and gently kissed her. Piper raised her hands and held onto Alex's shoulders, shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Alex moved off of Piper and lay next to her pulling her close to face her, their legs intertwined as their bodies touched. Piper opened her eyes and gazed at Alex next to her, she smiled widely and chuckled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"How did you keep your glasses on?" Piper giggled.

Alex laughed and kissed her stroking her arm.

"What time do you have to be back kid?" Alex questioned pushing Piper's hair back behind her ear.

Piper moaned and snuggled closer to Alex, not wanting to approach the subject of leaving her. Alex looked at Piper and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I can't be later than half eleven, I said I was only going for a few drinks then I'd be back" Alex turned to glance over her shoulder at the digital clock on the hotel's nightstand.

"Then you have forty five minutes" Alex said.

"That soon?!" Piper asked sitting up to check the time herself.

"Fuck!" she huffed.

Alex chuckled at Piper's disappointment, glad that she didn't want to leave.

"Come on let's shower and make you presentable" Alex grinned.

"You look liked you've just been fucked" Piper swatted at Alex playfully while accepting Alex's out stretched hand.

They headed into the bathroom and stepped into the shower together, they gently washed each other's bodies noticing slight changes in the other. The women didn't wash their hair as there wasn't time; Alex kissed Piper deeply as she rinsed the bubbles from her skin. Alex stepped out of the shower when they had finished and grabbed a towel opening it up for piper to step into; she wrapped the towel around Piper then reached for one for herself. They dried and then dressed, always touching, and watching each other smiling adoringly back at the other. They walked hand in hand out of the room and towards the elevator, occasionally stopping to kiss. When they entered the elevator Alex turned to Piper.

"Let me walk you home?" she asked.

Piper stared at her and shook her head sadly.

"I'll have to get a cab" she said.

"Ok then let me ride home with you. I'll get out when you do, I won't touch you, and I won't kiss you. I'll say goodbye and I'll leave" Piper searched Alex's face sensing a need coming from her.

Piper nodded her head.

"Ok"

Alex beamed at Piper and took her face in her hands and kissed her. When the elevator doors opened they walked outside and Alex hailed them a cab, they climbed inside and sat close together their legs touching. Piper held onto Alex's hand and looked at her the whole ride. As they rounded the corner onto Piper's block Piper tightened her grip on Alex's hand not wanting to let go but knowing she had to. The cab parked outside of Piper's apartment, Alex paid and they climbed out. Alex and Piper stood facing each other on the street.

"I have had an amazing time tonight" Piper whispered.

Alex nodded and smiled brightly.

"Me too kid" Alex wanted to reach out and touch Piper to feel her warm skin again, but she didn't she kept her word.

"Goodnight Piper" Alex said quietly.

Piper opened her mouth then closed it.

"Goodnight Al" she replied.

Alex turned and walked away from Piper, feeling devastated at the fact they hadn't made plans to see each other again. Alex was nearly half a block away from Piper's apartment when she heard her name been called out, she spun round to see Piper running towards her, her hair spilling out around her shoulders. Piper flung herself into Alex's mouth and crashed her mouth onto Alex's, Piper kissed Alex with desperation as Alex ran her hands over Piper's body. Alex grabbed Piper's arms and pulled her closer, moving her mouth from Piper's she dipped her head to rest it at Piper's neck and sighed happily. Piper lifted Alex's head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I will call you" she promised seriously, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

Piper let go of Alex and walked back towards her apartment, looking back over her shoulder as she did. Alex didn't move until Piper had reached her home, she turned away smiling when Piper disappeared into her building. She's going to call she thought.

**_*I'll not be updating for a week as I'm going on holiday. I hope you enjoy reading my story and I will try and update as soon as possible*_**


	18. Chapter 18

Piper stifled a yawn; she hadn't slept well the night before tossing and turning. For hours she had laid awake thinking about Alex, Larry and what she was doing with them both. Piper couldn't figure out her thought process but she felt guilty when she was with Larry, and felt like she was betraying Alex. Which is ridiculous she thought me and Larry have been together for seven year! Piper tied to put it down to Alex been her first love and to the fact that they were back in contact and getting reacquainted with each other again, she couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal though even after spending hours of reasoning with herself over her thinking.

"I'm sorry are we boring you?" Polly asked Piper sarcastically seeing her friend trying to hide yet another yawn.

"No. I'm just a little tired" Piper explained.

"Pipes went out with the girls last night" Larry told Polly.

Piper snapped her head around to glare at Larry, who was sat beside her at Polly's dining table, Larry smiled back at Piper innocently.

"You went out last night and you didn't invite me?" Polly asked offended.

"Poll it was a few drinks, I was home before twelve"

"But you usually invite me because you can't stand how…" Polly stopped talking and looked at Piper.

Piper squirmed in her seat under her friend's probing gaze. She knows Piper thought. Pete and Larry looked at their partners who were sat across from each other at the table, one glaring the other staring at the empty plate in front of her.

"Who did you go out with?" Polly asked innocently.

"Oh you know the usual"

"Like?" Piper glanced at Polly knowing she wasn't going to drop subject.

"Lisa" Piper replied.

"Mm who else?" Piper chuckled nervously, running through a list of names of her colleagues in her head.

"Margret"

"Oh Margret who's leaving party we went to two months ago?" Polly enquired.

"No a new Margret" Piper said, erratically looking around the table at the others.

"You've not mentioned a new Margret" Larry said confused.

Piper turned to Larry her mouth slightly open.

"She replaced the erm the old Margret"

"What a coincidence!" Polly said slamming her hands onto the top of the table making everyone jump in their seats and the cutlery scatter on the table.

"… Yes erm it is" Piper stammered.

Polly stood up from her chair and started to collect the dirty dishes from the table, banging them loudly on top of each other. Pete stood to help Polly clear the table.

"No Pete" Polly said waving him away.

"Piper's helping me today" Piper shot a look at her friend who stared back and handed the dishes she were holding to Piper.

Piper took the dishes and walked into the kitchen leaving behind Pete and Larry talking and Polly gathering the rest of the knives and forks. Once in the kitchen Piper placed the plates carefully on the kitchen counter and drew in a deep breath, she waited for Polly to join her. Polly stormed into her kitchen and threw the cutlery she was holding into the sink, she whirled around and faced Piper who was staring down at the plates she had carried.

"You were with her weren't you?" Polly snapped at Piper.

Piper sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"What the fuck Piper! You said you were going to get rid of her!" Piper's head shot round towards Polly her eyes burning with a reigned anger.

"No Polly you said I should, I didn't say I would!" Polly gawked at her friend sensing a sudden change in her.

"Have you slept with her?" Polly asked.

Piper pushed away from the kitchen counter and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. When she looked at Polly she had tears in her eyes, she didn't have to say anything to Polly because she knew Polly already knew the answer to her question.

"Fuck" Polly said quietly.

Polly looked at her friend and saw a battle of emotions run across her face.

"What you are doing is wrong Piper" Polly stated not understanding what was going on with her friend.

Piper sucked in a deep breath at the tears she had been holding in cascaded down her cheeks.

"It doesn't feel wrong" Piper whispered.

Polly opened her mouth to talk but Piper continued.

"Been with her doesn't feel wrong" she said shaking her head as more tears fell.

Polly walked over to Piper and rubbed her hands up and down Piper's arms soothingly.

"Pipes…" Polly shook her head not knowing what to say, she brought Piper into her for a hug she held onto the back of Piper's head and stroked her hair gently as Piper continued to cry.

Piper pulled gently away and smiled weakly at her friend, she pushed her hair behind her ears and stood straight.

"What you are doing is wrong" Polly stated again trying to make Piper see sense.

"You're cheating and your lying"

Piper nodded as she lifted her arms and placed her fingers over her lips, she stared at Polly beseechingly, Piper removed her fingers from her lips and spoke quietly.

"But it doesn't feel like I'm cheating on Larry" Piper admitted to Polly her voice breaking as she spoke.

Polly was stunned by Piper's admission and took a step away from her.

"What? How can you say that Piper? You and Larry have been together for years!" Polly said.

Piper shook her head and looked pleadingly at her friend.

"I know Poll. I know but she's Alex. She's my Alex! Seeing her again…. It's …. She makes me feel crazy when I'm around her" Piper chuckled smiling.

"Evidently" Polly grunted.

"I don't expect you to understand" Piper said.

"I don't even understand Polly. I don't understand how I feel or how I'm thinking. I don't even understand why I'm doing this" Piper said gesturing wildly with her arms.

Polly shook her head at Piper.

"She did this to you last time Pipes. She changed you into someone you're not. She…"

"Or maybe she brings out who I really am" Piper interrupted.

The two women stood facing each other, both looking back at the other. Piper could see Polly processing everything they had said, she stood still and held her breath. Polly threw her arms in the air and sighed.

"You're my best friend and when this all goes wrong, because it will!" She stated.

"I'll be here for you, grudgingly and telling you what a fuck up you are, but still here" Piper chuckled and hugged her friend.

"You're the best Poll" Piper said quietly.

"Don't you forget it!" Polly said smiling at Piper.

"Now load the dish washer because I'm keeping your dirty little secret I'm making you my bitch"

Piper laughed at her friend, grateful to have someone like her in her life, and did as she was told.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex walked into her bedroom naked after the shower she had taken, drops of moisture dripping from her skin as she walked. Cassie lay on the bed and scanned Alex's form appreciatively. Alex smirked at her girlfriend checking her out.

"I've missed you baby" Cassie murmured gesturing to Alex to come over to the bed.

Alex shook her head at Cassie.

"I can't babe I've got to go to Fahri's bout a new business deal, could be a big thing" Alex said excitedly.

Alex turned away from Cassie and reached for her moisturising cream from her dresser.

"Or is it because you're going to show someone else a good time?" Cassie asked snappily.

Alex turned to look at Cassie, who had sat up on the bed, with a cocked eyebrow and chuckled.

"What?" She questioned not knowing what Cassie was talking about.

"You've got fucking claw marks all over your ass and back Alex; you've obviously been enjoying yourself. Immensely. Is that were you're going now?" Alex tilted her head and scanned her girlfriend neutrally.

"I'm meeting Fahri" She said coldly.

"Like fuck you are!" Cassie shouted as she jumped off the bed.

"I've been working my ass off and you're running around with some hoe!" Alex threw the tube of moisturising cream she had been holding back onto the dresser she had picked it up from.

A rage circled around Alex at Cassie's hoe comment. Alex laughed sarcastically.

"Working your ass off? Are you fucking kidding me? You carried no sorry wheeled a bag, dropped it off then you probably partied and fucked the rest of the time you were out there! Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend and giving me shit? We fuck who we want remember?!" Alex shouted at Cassie.

"It's still fucking working Alex! I do it for you! Because you ask me to! And the fucking claw marks aren't ok Alex! Yeah we fuck who we want but those…..those make it real!" Alex strode to Cassie and took her in her arms as a wave of guilt hit her.

"I'm sorry Cass, I didn't know they were there. I'll be more considerate in future ok?" Cassie pushed away from Alex and snorted.

"Whatever Alex just remember the fucking rules!" She said storming out of the bedroom leaving Alex bewildered.

Alex didn't like Cassie's jealousy they had agreed at the start of their relationship that they would be in an open relationship, but lately Alex had been getting a feeling that Cassie wanted more of a commitment from her. Something she wasn't willing to give. Especially now with Piper been back in her life. It had been a day and half since Piper had said she would call and Alex hadn't heard a thing from her. Her thoughts had yo-yoed from Piper having gotten what she wanted from Alex and now she wasn't interested to something bad happening to Piper and her not been able to call Alex and tell her then back to been used. Alex would shake her head to dispel the negative thoughts, she knew Piper even after all the years that had passed she still knew her. If Piper said she would call she would, Alex knew she would have to wait for when she could and hope that it would be soon, the waiting was intolerable. Alex got ready for her meeting with Fahri, as she walked out of her apartment she smiled and winked at Cassie.

"Wish me luck" she said.

Cassie grimaced.

"Go fuck yourself" Alex shook her head and ignored her girlfriend.

She'd buy her something big and expensive that always put a smile back on her face Alex thought. Alex decided to drive to Fahri's rather than pay the extortionate fare of a taxi. She walked to the private car park behind her apartment building and found her grey Ford Taurus that she hardly drove. She unlocked the door and climbed in; inhaling the smell of new leather and clean interior she smiled and caressed the seat underneath her. Alex reached into the glove box and pulled out a CD of her favourite band and slid it into the car's CD player, she turned up the volume and rolled down the windows.

"Time for business" she said as she skidded out of the car park and headed out of the city towards Fahri's.

Two hour later Alex stepped out of Fahri's house a huge grin on her face. She felt like she was on top of the world! Her life was getting back on track, she was more successful than before, she had a decent relationship and she sort of had Piper. Things couldn't be better she thought. Alex jumped into her car and drove back into the city heading towards a jewellery store, singing at the top of her voice and tapping in time with the music with her hand on the steering wheel. Alex parked outside the store and walked in, she strode with power and authority oozing from her. She leant across a glass cabinet counter and smiled slowly at the woman working on the other side.

"Hi" Alex said deeply.

"I'm looking for something very flashy and expensive that will get me out of the shit house with my girlfriend. Do you have anything along those lines?" she asked.

"Of course we do Ms, follow me and I'll show you our latest range."

Alex was leaning on a counter studying various pieces of jewellery when her phone rang; she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Alex Vause" she answered abruptly.

"Well hello Alex Vause" Piper chuckled down the phone.

Alex stood up straight and smiled widely.

"Hey kid. What took you so long?" Alex asked teasingly.

"Sorry baby, I was at Poll's yesterday and I'm at work now. I called as soon as I could" Piper explained.

"I understand Pipes" Alex said

"How are things?" She asked Piper.

"I'm not feeling too well actually" Piper said loudly.

"Jeez what is it you're hearing?" Alex said pulling the phone away from her hear at Piper's loud voice.

"No" Piper chuckled quietly.

Alex heard shuffling from the other side of the phone and heard a door been opened and closed.

"Are you ok Pipes?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine" Piper replied.

"What's wrong with you are you sick or…"

"Oh no I'm not ill; I was saying that so the people I work with heard me"

"Hence the shouting" Alex interrupted.

Piper giggled.

"Exactly. I'm ringing in sick tomorrow because I want to see you and spend the day with you, if you don't have any plans that is" Piper said hurriedly.

Alex smiled and took her glasses off.

"I have no plans for tomorrow kid"

"Great!" Piper sighed happily.

"Larry will still think I'm going to work so I'll leave home around half eight and we could meet somewhere for breakfast?" Piper asked.

"Sounds like a plan. What else would you want to do? If I have you to myself for most of the day I'm making the most of it" Alex purred down the line.

"We could…"

"We also have these which are beautiful" The jewellery shop worker said to Alex showing her a pair of diamond tear drop earrings.

"Where are you?" Piper asked hearing the woman from Alex's side of the call.

"I'm present buying. I'm in the shit house with Cass so I'm trying to buy her forgiveness with jewellery" Alex explained.

"I'll take them" Alex said nodding towards the earrings the woman was holding out.

"Oh" Piper huffed sadly.

"Pipes…"

"Forgiveness for what?" Piper asked not wanting to hear whatever Alex was about to say, knowing it wouldn't make her feel better about the situation.

Alex sighed and put her glasses back on.

"I have scratches on my ass and back from Saturday. She saw them and kicked off" Piper chuckled at Alex.

"Shit sorry Al, guess I got carried away"

"Don't be sorry" Alex said chuckling back at Piper.

"I loved it, you were wild" She stated seductively.

Alex could hear a change in Piper's breathing and knew she was remembering their time together on Saturday night.

"You ok kid?" Alex asked smirking.

"Erm yea. Yes I am" Piper stammered back.

"I have to go back into work but I'll text you later where to meet me tomorrow ok?" Alex nodded.

"Ok" She replied.

"I'll see you soon baby" Piper sighed.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Piper had already hung up the phone. Alex smiled as she pocketed her phone, talking to Piper even for a few minutes gave her a buzz feeling, like a jolt of electricity had passed through her. She purchased the earrings and drove back to her apartment smiling happily at hearing Piper's voice and knowing she would be getting to see her very soon. Alex entered her apartment and shouted Cassie, who walked out of the kitchen when she heard her name been shouted. Alex strode over to her and kissed her as she handed over the small gist bag she had been holding.

"For you" She murmured.

Cassie took the bag and greedily ripped open box, she beamed as she saw the earrings in their tiny casing.

"Oh my god Alex their gorgeous!" Alex smiled in response and took Cassie by her shoulders.

"I got the South American runs" She said proudly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cassie asked excitedly.

"No their all mine!" Alex grinned.

Cassie squealed and jumped into Alex's arms.

"Babe that's fucking amazing! We need to celebrate!"

"Too fucking right we do" Alex agreed thinking maybe going out or a party was what Cassie had in mind.

"Why don't we go on holiday to celebrate?" Cassie asked

"Just me and you, before you get caught up in and stressed over the new runs?" Alex put Cassie down and stared at her.

"Erm yea" She replied.

One of the reasons she loved Cassie was because she loved Alex's job as much as Alex did and Alex knew that was hard to find with the line of work she was in. She took Cassie's face in her hands and smiled warmly at her.

"You make the plans. Where ever you want to go" She whispered kissing Cassie firmly on the mouth.

"Is this week ok to go?" Cassie asked giddily.

"Sure" Alex replied.

"But just so you know I'm out most of the day tomorrow. Work" She explained as Cassie opened her mouth to argue.

Cassie nodded but grinned at Alex.

"I'm going to go look at holidays now" Cassie said moving away from Alex.

Alex let her go and sat down on the sofa. Alex smiled widely, she had been promoted, forgiven and had made plans to see Piper again all in one day. She felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a while over take her. Life is good she thought. Now all she had to do was try and find a way to explain to Piper that she was going away on holiday with Cassie. Alex didn't know how Piper would react to the news and a small feeling of dread seeped into her happiness. Piper would understand surely? Alex thought, she has to.


	20. Chapter 20

Piper walked as fast as she could in a pencil skirt and heels, she was nearly at the café where she was meeting Alex. Excitement flooded her, Piper had phoned in sick at work using a terrible poorly voice and lied her way out of going in, now adrenaline was coursing through her. Piper burst through the café door so loud every customer and worker turned to look at her as she entered. Piper paid no notice to any of them her gaze landed on Alex sitting in a booth by the window a huge smile on her face. Piper's whole body lit up as she looked at Alex, her heart raced and her mouth went dry as she walked towards the booth Alex had chosen for them.

"Nice entrance" Alex laughed.

"I feel so bad" Piper said taking off her coat as she sat down across from Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"In a good way kind of bad" Piper explained.

"I've never phoned in sick before and I'm lying about it too" Piper raised her hands and placed them on the sides of her face.

"I feel nervous and excited at the same time" She said giggling.

"You sound like a teenager playing truant" Alex laughed loving the mischievous glint in Piper's eyes.

"Have you ordered?" Piper asked moving her hands away from her face.

Piper smiled widely and gazed over Alex's face as Alex shook her head.

"I've missed you so much" Piper whispered, surprised by the words that came out of her mouth.

Alex eyes widened and her lips slightly parted in shock. Alex lifted her lips in a slow easy smile, she could see from Piper's expression that she hadn't meant to say the words with such emotion behind them.

"I've missed you too kid" Alex said as she leaned across the table and placed her mouth on Piper's.

The kiss was full of emotion, deep and longing sending goose bumps across Piper's skin. Piper pulled back from the kiss and stroked Alex's cheek gazing at her adoringly.

"Let's eat" Piper said clearing her throat from the emotion blocking it.

Alex nodded and handed Piper a menu from the table. They looked over the food options offered on the menu, they both ordered omelettes and coffee.

"So why have we rung in sick just to see me? Couldn't we meet after you finished work?" Alex asked curiously.

Piper took a sip of her hot coffee and placed it on the table. She looked across at Alex.

"We could but then I'd only get to see you for a couple of hours and I have plans with Larry and friends the rest of the week so I wouldn't get to see you. Plus I wanted to spend some real time with you, not just a few hours here and there or dinner than a quick fuck before I have to leave you" Alex grinned at Piper as she reached across the table to and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you rang in sick kid and I'm happy you want to spend time with me" she whispered huskily.

"What do have in mind for today?" Alex asked as their breakfast was placed in front of them.

"I'd not really thought about it" Piper admitted.

"I'd gotten as far as phoning work then meeting you. So anything you want babe" She said taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Well I know what I want" Alex purred wiggling her eyebrows at Piper.

Piper giggled and reached over to Alex to wipe away stray crumbs from her mouth with her thumb. Alex flicked out her tongue and licked Piper's thumb slowly, Piper gasped as she felt Alex's hot moist tongue touch her flesh.

"Oh I want that too baby" Piper groaned quietly as she drew her thumb away from Alex's mouth.

"But first maybe a walk in the park?" Piper asked.

Alex growled low in her throat.

"I hate walking" she said.

Piper chuckled and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Humour me" she said grinning across at a smirking Alex.

After they ate their breakfast and drank another cup of coffee they stepped out of the café onto the busy city street. Alex reached for Piper's hand as they walked towards the park, linking their fingers together tightly.

"Is this ok?" Alex asked Piper lifting their joined hands up to kiss Piper's knuckles.

"Yea its fine" Piper said smiling warmly back at Alex.

They strolled closely together sneaking glances and grinning at each other as they walked, as they entered the park Piper turned to look at Alex.

"We never did this" Alex frowned confused by Piper's words.

"Did what?" Alex asked.

"Walk in parks and hold hands. When we were together everything was so fast paced and exciting but we didn't do the small enjoyable things like this" Piper explained moving her body closer to Alex's.

Alex smiled sadly at Piper as she unlinked their hands; she put her arm around Piper's shoulders and brought Piper in to snuggle under her arm. Alex kissed Piper lightly on the temple; they walked for a few minutes like that Piper snuggled into Alex both of them forgetting the world around them. Piper smiled to herself enjoying the feeling of been close to Alex, it made her body feel alive. Piper snuck a glance at Alex from under her lashes; her heart rate sped up as she gazed over Alex's mouth.

"It is relaxing I guess" Alex murmured to no one in particular as she looked around the park.

Piper watched Alex's lips move and felt herself react to her thoughts of that mouth on certain parts of her body. Piper stopped abruptly in her tracks yanking Alex back as she did.

"What the…" Alex grunted turning to stare at Piper.

Piper placed her fingers over Alex's lips to stop her talking.

"I want you" Piper said lustfully.

Alex swallowed loudly as she saw Piper's eyes dancing with desire.

"We have…"

"I want you now" Piper interrupted Alex.

Piper took Alex by the hand and dragged her out of the park; by the time Piper had hailed a cab both women were out of breath. They climbed into the taxi both ultra-aware of the other next to them, Piper's skin tingled from the closeness of Alex, she wanted to climb onto Alex's lap and kiss her way along her jaw.

"Where too ladies?" the cabbie asked dragging Piper's gaze away from Alex to look at him.

Piper gave him her address and sat back in her seat she reached over and stroked her finger along Alex's covered forearm.

"That's your place" Alex said moving her arm from Piper's touch.

Piper nodded in agreement.

"Larry?" Alex asked.

"He'll be out all day. He's not due home till seven" Piper said.

Alex shook her head.

"No Piper" she leant forward and told the cab driver the name of the hotel they had used Saturday night.

Piper frowned at Alex when she leant back in her seat and looked at her.

"It's better this way" she said to Piper pulling her close and kissing her with an urgency that shook them both.

Piper leaned back from Alex's kiss and searched her face. Alex flared her nostrils and adjusted her glasses, she's jealous Piper thought. Piper moved forward and kissed Alex slowly.

"You're right baby" Alex raised her mouth into a small smile.

She knew Piper understood her reasoning for not wanting to go to Piper's place, the idea of been in a place where Piper was Larry's made Alex feel physically sick. Alex ran her fingers along Piper's hair she twirled the golden strands between her fingers; she brushed the locks over her lips playfully her eyes never leaving Piper's.

They didn't talk the rest of the drive to the hotel, they touched each other lightly, a caress on the cheek or a kiss placed gently on the other's skin.

When they reached the hotel Piper paid as Alex climbed out, they walked into the hotel reception holding hands. Piper didn't want to let go, she didn't want to lose the connection of Alex's warm flesh on her own. Piper stood behind Alex as she paid in cash for a room, she pressed her body into Alex's back and wrapped her arms around Alex to place her hands on her stomach. Piper could feel Alex start to breathe faster under her touch. When Alex was handed the key card to their room she grabbed Piper's hand and strode towards the elevator, the doors to the elevator were already open with a few people standing inside waiting to be taken to their floors. The two women entered and stood close together not quite touching but still close enough to feel the warmth from the other. Piper sneaked a peek at Alex, her heart jolted when her eyes made contact with Alex's. The raven haired beauty's blue eyes were full of need; Piper couldn't remember ever seeing such need in Alex before. It made her body melt and her heart thud steadily. As they reached their floor they stepped out of the elevator, Alex handed Piper the key card to open the door. They didn't talk or touch as Piper slid the key into the lock and opened the door; they looked at each other intensely like they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

They walked towards the bed together, still not touching or speaking, they faced each other standing beside the bed. Piper slowly slid her coat from her shoulders and down her arms, Alex watched raptly her nostrils flaring slightly, Piper threw her coat onto a nearby chair. Piper watched as Alex copied and removed her jacket to throw onto the chair. Piper took a step towards Alex bringing their bodies into contact, Alex swallowed loudly at the touch. Piper reached up to Alex's face and removed her glasses; she folded them together then reached behind Alex to place them onto the night stand. As Piper stood to face Alex again she smiled tenderly at her, she took Alex face in between her hands as she moved even closer into Alex their bodies melding together. Piper placed her lips softly onto Alex's and kissed her slowly and sensually. Alex slid her fingers into Piper's hair and held onto her, they kissed deeply and unhurriedly. A calm passion swirled around them, all urgency gone they were over took by a desire to move leisurely to explore the others body fully. They undressed each other slowly feathering light kisses over newly exposed skin. As they stood naked together by the bed Alex used her hands on Piper's hips to guide her down to lay on the bed, Alex settled herself on top of Piper's body gently, she caressed Piper drawing out quiet moans of pleasure as she did. Alex bent her head and took Piper's mouth with her own, their tongues met making them both groan with desire. Piper opened her legs for Alex to move and settle between them. Piper could feel a difference in their kisses before there had been a need to hurry and fuck to take each other as fast as they could, but now there was a different need their kisses were placed gently and with emotion their hands caressed with loving fingers. They were making love. Piper gently drew her mouth away from Alex's and scanned her face, she groaned when she saw Alex's eyes shining back at her with love. Piper brought her mouth back to Alex's and gave herself openly to the beautiful woman above her.

Hours later, both women fully satisfied their skin glowing from the after math of their love making, they lay intertwined on the now messy bed. Alex caressed strands of hair away from her sleepy lover's forehead.

"Mm" Piper moaned appreciatively as she opened her eyes.

Piper gazed at Alex and smiled lovingly at her.

"Why do always feel so inevitable to me" she whispered quietly.

Alex blinked in shock then smiled at Piper.

"I heart you" she whispered back.

Piper grinned widely and giggled.

"You heart me? Is that like I love you for pussys?" she teased.

Alex chuckled and pulled Piper closer to her body.

"Say pussy again" she teased back.

Piper grinned at Alex, Alex stretched and gently kissed Piper a small kiss portraying her feeling to the woman she was holding. Piper felt a fluttering in her chest as Alex's lips touched her own, when Alex lay back Piper looked at her tenderly.

"I heart you too" Alex beamed at the words and went to kiss Piper again when her phone started to ring.

Piper moaned and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Do you have to get that?" She asked Alex.

Alex smiled apologetically as she climbed off the bed and reached for her jacket, she walked back to the bed with her ringing phone and lay next to Piper.

"It's Cass" she said.

Piper huffed as she turned to flop onto her stomach her head facing the opposite way to Alex and her phone, Alex laughed at Piper's reaction and kissed her shoulder as she answered her phone.

"Hey" Alex said.

Piper lifted her head slightly off of the pillow to try and listen to what Cassie was saying, when she realised she couldn't she banged her head back down and listened eagerly as Alex spoke.

"No not yet. I told you yesterday I was going to be busy today" Alex explained.

Piper felt Alex stroke her back and arched into the bed.

"I know Cass but we leave late, so tomorrow I'll get the few things we need then I'll pack my suitcase, it's not a big fucking deal relax" Piper tensed at Alex's words, Alex stopped caressing her back as she felt Piper's reaction.

Piper turned to look at Alex, her eyes swam with confusion. Alex looked guilty as Piper stared at her, Piper sat up crossed legged and frowned as she watched Alex talk.

"That's fine get whatever you think we'll need, Cass I gotta go" Piper could still hear Cassie talking as Alex hung up the phone.

"You're going away?" Piper asked.

Alex nodded and sat up too.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night" Alex said.

"Work" Piper stated.

"How long for?" Alex sighed and reached for her glasses, she placed them onto her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Not for work Pipes" Alex murmured, Piper's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Alex reached for Piper's hand and held onto it.

"Me and Cassie are going on holiday together to erm celebrate my promotion" Alex watched as the colour drained from Piper's face.

"How long for?" Piper asked again.

"Two week"

"Oh" Piper sighed.

"Were you going to leave and not tell me?" Piper asked pulling her hand away from Alex's touch, Alex opened her mouth in protest to Piper moving away from her.

"No…"

"Were you going to send me a text as you boarded the plane?" Piper interrupted as Alex tried to speak.

Piper could feel her temper start to rise; she started to breathe more quickly.

"When were you going to fucking tell me Alex?" Piper shouted.

"I was going to tell you later… I … Piper it was Cassie's idea I couldn't say no!"

"Of course not" Piper said sarcastically climbing off of the bed.

"Two weeks from tomorrow?" she asked raking her fingers through her hair roughly.

Alex nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes"

Piper chuckled sadly.

"You're not even going to be here for…" Piper stopped talking at looked at Alex, tears welling in her eyes.

Alex sucked in a deep breath and let it out loudly. Piper shook her head and headed into the en-suite, Alex heard Piper lock the door behind her.

"For your birthday" Alex whispered quietly finishing Piper's sentence.

Piper sat down on top of the toilet seat, tears flowing freely down her face. She felt a dull ache in her chest knowing Alex was going away with Cassie.

"She's not even mine" she sobbed into her hands covering her face.

Piper grabbed at the toilet roll hanging from an holder on the wall and rubbed at her nose. Countless thoughts ran through Piper's head, thoughts of Alex and Cassie of herself and Alex, their past and about the time they had recently spent together. Piper swallowed back a sob as her minded landed on the thought that meant the most, she hearts me. Piper smiled and hiccupped, she hearts me! She may not be mine anymore and so what if she isn't going to be here for my birthday, she hearts me and that's all that really matters she thought. Piper stood up from the toilet and walked back into the room to Alex. Piper stood in the threshold of the room and looked at Alex, Alex smiled lovingly at a red faced Piper her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she was clutching onto a tattered snotty tissue but Alex's heart swelled at the sight.

"You heart me" Piper croaked.

Alex raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement, she held out her arms towards Piper.

"Come here kid"

Piper moaned in the back of her throat as tears threatened again at Alex's invitation. Piper walked towards Alex and didn't resist when Alex pulled her on top of herself and laid back onto the bed, Piper cuddled close into Alex.

"It's ok" She whispered into Alex's neck.

Alex sighed and stroked Piper's hair as she kissed her forehead. Piper felt drained from the emotional few hours she had spent with Alex. Their love making and the after math taking its toll on her body, she felt exhausted. She closed her eyes and relaxed as Alex continued to stroke her hair, as she slipped into sleep she heard Alex whisper in her ear.

"I'll be back before you know it kid"


	21. Chapter 21

Alex lay on a sun lounger on the hotels private beach sipping a glass of champagne. She had been in the Bahamas for four days, together she and Cassie had sunbathed swam and shopped to their hearts content. Alex had been trying to do all their activities in public so she and Cassie weren't alone but when they were Cassie tried to seduce Alex, Alex expertly manoeuvred her way out of the situation every time much to Cassie chagrin. But Alex couldn't stop thinking about Piper. Before she had left Alex had spoken to Piper on the phone they had agreed not to contact each other until Piper's birthday which was five days away, but still Alex carried her phone around with her like it was an extra limb. Alex sighed and placed her champagne flute onto a table beside her, she was enjoying herself she loved travelling and preferred the warm climate but she missed Piper with every breath she took. She had been mentally kicking herself for agreeing to Piper's no contact request ever since she stepped onto the plane; she understood Piper's reasoning if the roles were reversed Alex wouldn't want to talk to Piper if she was on a holiday with Larry it just sucked not hearing from her. Still whenever her phone beeped or rang she would jump for it hoping Piper had caved in and text her, but every time she was disappointed and her heart felt like it dropped a little more. Cassie had started to figure out something was going on with Alex, she would make a sly dig about other women and Alex seemed to be pussy whipped. Alex would shrug and divert the conversation not wanting Cassie to push any further. Alex stood up from the lounger, picking up her phone as she did, and headed towards the Ocean. She stood at the edge of the water letting the cool liquid wash over her feet; she breathed in deeply and tilted her head towards the sun letting the hot rays beat down upon her face. Piper would love it here she mused. Alex untied her sarong and folded it neatly in her hands; she stood for a few minutes in her black bikini staring out towards the Sea. Alex closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair, she had lived ten years without Piper, ten years without seeing her or hearing her voice without touching her or knowing her scent, and yet four days of not been near her of not having any contact was driving Alex towards despair. She sat down in the sand enjoying the feeling of the trickling water around her legs and bottom; she placed her sarong and phone behind her onto the dry sand. Alex smiled to herself, tomorrow would be the start of Piper's birthday week she thought. Every year when they were together Alex had given Piper a birthday week not just a day, from the Monday the week of Piper's birthday to the Sunday Alex would spoil Piper with anything she wanted. Every day she would give her gifts jewellery or a book, small things that she knew Piper would like. Then on the big day she would go all out, a fancy meal and a main gift something that would cost Alex a small fortune and lots of one on one time with her. Piper would radiate under the attention, Alex enjoyed doing it seeing her girl happy had always pleased her. And now she's back in my life and I'm not going to be there she thought. Alex shook her head and rubbed at her legs roughly, Larry as probably got something big planned for her she imagined no point on dwelling on what can't be changed. Alex reached for her phone and dialled Nicky's number, whenever she was in a funk Nicky always dragged her out of it.

"Hey hey if it isn't my favourite drug lord" Nicky answered laughing.

Alex grinned and sighed.

"Hi"

"You ok Vause? You sound fed up" Nicky said.

"I'm cool just bumming out on the beach" Alex replied.

"How's paradise?" Nicky asked.

"It's out and sunny so I like it"

"But?" Nicky questioned sensing something wasn't quite right with her best friend.

Alex huffed and switched her phone to her other ear.

"But I'm walking around with my gorgeous girlfriend thinking about a certain blonde that I'd rather be here with. I see things and my first thought is Piper would love that. I'm missing her like crazy" Alex was greeted with silence from Nicky's end of the call.

Alex heard Nicky sigh and could imagine her shaking her head at what she had said.

"If it helps she's missing you too" Nicky said.

Alex jolted and sat up straight.

"Wait what? How do you know that?" she questioned.

"Me and Lorna had lunch with her and Larry today" Nicky murmured bracing herself for Alex's reaction.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Alex shouted down the phone.

"What the actual fuck Nicky!" Alex stood and started to pace the beach.

"It wasn't planned Alex. We bumped into them at the same restaurant, so we shared a table" Nicky explained.

"What did she say? Is she ok?" Alex questioned as she stopped pacing.

"She seemed ok; Lorna likes her they clicked straight away which is nice. I asked if she had heard from you and she said no that you weren't going to talk while you're out there..."

"Stupid idea" Alex butted in.

"So it seems" Nicky chuckled.

"She also said she was really missing you when the boyfriend went to the toilet. Hey if it makes you feel any better the guys a tool, like a real tool. God knows what Piper sees in him" Nicky stated.

Alex nodded and smiled.

"That's does make me feel a bit better" She laughed.

"See I knew it would" Nicky said.

"Look, enjoy yourself, take in the sights keep busy and distracted. Piper's not going anywhere Alex, she's here and she's waiting for you to come home"

"Thanks Nick" Alex said.

"No problem Vause. I gotta go, my woman's waiting for me in the bedroom" Nicky replied.

Alex laughed,

"Have fun"

"Oh I will" Nicky said chuckling.

"Alex?"

"Yea?"

"One more thing before I hang up"

"Shoot" Alex murmured.

"We're going to Piper's birthday meal on Friday. Bye." Nicky quickly hung up the phone leaving Alex listening to static.

"Son of a bitch!" Alex hissed through her teeth.

"I need a massage" she grumbled to herself, picking up her sarong and walking back towards the hotel.

I'll deal with Nicky later she thought.

Alex smiled to herself happily as she walked.

She misses me too she mused feeling elated at the information.


	22. Chapter 22

Piper stepped out of the cab onto the sidewalk thanking the driver as she paid. It was Friday, her birthday, and she was going to her birthday meal. Piper had been waiting all day for a text or call from Alex, but at 8:30pm she still hadn't received one, Piper had given up hope that she would. As the cab drove off Piper turned and pushed her bag onto her shoulder, she walked towards the restaurant. She was half way to the door when her phone rang in her bag, she huffed as she opened her bag to retrieve her phone thinking it would be Larry complaining she was late. Piper answered the phone and sighed.

"I'm…"

"Happy birthday too you" Piper froze in her tracks and broke into a huge grin as she listened to the deep singing tone on the other end of the call.

"Alex" Piper whispered, bringing her hand to rest on her chest.

"Happy birthday kid" Alex said.

Piper's grin grew wider and tears sprung to her eyes.

"What took you so long?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Pipes, it's been mad today. How's your day been?" Alex asked hoping to change the subject.

Piper still stood in the middle of the sidewalk, her phone to her ear and grinning like an idiot answered Alex.

"It's been ok. I've been at work all day and now I'm going to dinner, which Nicky was meant to be coming to but she bailed on me this afternoon" Piper moaned.

"What a bitch" Alex said jokingly.

Piper chuckled and stroked her fingers over her hair.

"I agree" She replied.

Alex laughed at Piper's serious tone.

"So who's going to dinner?" Alex asked enquiringly.

Piper sighed and took a step back away from the restaurant.

"The usual. Me and Larry, Polly and Pete, my brother Cal and his fiancée Neri, Larry's mom and dad and my parents. It's going to be so much fun" Piper said sarcastically.

Alex laughed loudly.

"Sounds it, but you're guest list does explain a lot" Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confused.

"What does it explain?"

"The erm stepford wives look you've got going on" Alex chuckled.

Piper's brain went into over drive at Alex's words. She spun around rapidly scanning the people around her looking for Alex.

"How..." Piper said still spinning around searching.

She was about to give up looking for Alex believing she has misunderstood what Alex had said when she spotted her. Alex was stood at the curb leaning against a black motorcycle, smiling with her phone to her ear. Piper's eyes raked greedily over Alex taking in every inch of the other woman, her heart started to race and a lump formed in the back of her throat.

"You're here" Piper said stating the obvious.

Alex smiled at a shocked Piper and spoke back into the phone.

"I'm here"

Piper started to walk towards Alex, her gaze caressing over her with every step she took. Alex watched as Piper strode towards her and grinned.

"Alex" Piper whispered as she walked faster needing to be near her.

"Hey kid" Alex replied.

Piper reached Alex and stood in front of her at the curb, she cancelled the call they were both still connected to and put her phone back into her bag, all the time her eyes roamed over Alex. She watched as Alex pocketed her phone into the black leather jacket she was wearing and stood up from leaning against the motorcycle behind her. Piper charged at Alex nearing pushing them both over into the motorcycle; she grabbed at Alex's head and brought her mouth down onto her own roughly. Piper's hands roved desperately over Alex's body as they kissed, Alex pulled away from their kiss and gasped in air she then dived back onto Piper's mouth pulling her body into her own. They kissed greedily on the sidewalk drawing a few curious looks from passer-by's, Alex pushed on Piper lightly to move her away. Piper moaned in protest but stepped back.

"Missed me?" Alex asked gasping for air.

Piper nodded rapidly.

"So much"

Alex smiled and looked over Piper, taking in all of her.

"Nice pearls" she said her gaze dropping to the string of pearls wrapped around Piper's neck. Piper raised her hand to finger the pearls and raised her eyebrows.

"My gift from Larry" she replied.

Alex laughed and shook her head.

"Jesus kid" piper grinned and stroked her hand down Alex's arm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Bahamas?" Piper said.

Alex grabbed Piper's hips and pulled her forward to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I came home early"

"So I see"

"And it's your birthday and I wanted to see you" Alex admitted.

Piper beamed at Alex, love shining from her eyes.

"This isn't fair" Piper moaned a frown forming on her face.

"What isn't?" Alex asked confused.

"You're here now and I have to go in there" Piper explained flipping her head in the direction of the restaurant behind her.

Alex pulled Piper in closer till their bodies melded together. Piper gasped and smirked at the contact.

"Come with me" Alex said.

Piper frowned and stared into Alex's eyes.

"What?"

"Come with me" Alex repeated.

"Ditch them and come with me" Alex kissed Piper as she spoke, clouding Piper's mind with lust.

"I want you to come with me baby" Alex purred against Piper's mouth.

"I can't their all in there" Piper groaned.

"Fuck them" Alex laughed.

"I know you'd rather come with me and you know it too" The two woman swayed together and kissed passionately.

"Come with me Pipes, say yes" Alex cajoled kissing along Piper's jaw.

Piper turned her head and took Alex mouth with her own as she stroked the side of her face.

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked pulling back and grinning sensing no resistance from Piper.

"Yes" Piper whispered against Alex's mouth.

Alex broke into a grin and shoved her fingers into Piper's hair to pull her in for a deep kiss. Alex reached behind her and picked up a helmet Piper hadn't noticed before.

"Put this on" Alex instructed passing the helmet to Piper.

Piper smiled happily and put the offered helmet on, she watched through her visor as Alex put her helmet on and climbed onto the motorcycle. Alex turned her head to look at Piper standing on the sidewalk.

"Climb on" she shouted to be heard through the thick material surrounding their heads.

"And hold on tight" she said winking at Piper.

Piper climbed on behind Alex and pressed her body closely to Alex's; she wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and snuggled against her back. Alex started the engine and headed into the traffic; Piper squealed and clung to Alex making the other woman chuckle and smile. They swerved in and out of traffic for nearly forty five minutes, Piper closed her eyes for most of the ride enjoying the feeling of been pressed against Alex.

Piper jumped with surprise when she felt Alex cut off the engine beneath them not realising they had reached their destination. Piper climbed off the motorcycle and pulled off her helmet, she looked across the street from where they had parked. Alex walked over to Piper her own helmet in her hand and took the one Piper was holding.

"Are we going there?" Piper asked nodding in the direction of a very loud, and with the amount of people milling around outside Piper was guessing a very busy night club.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Yup" She said.

Piper looked at Alex open mouthed.

"Al I'm hardly dressed for a night club and the line is going on for miles" Piper exaggerated.

Alex chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok I agree with you on how you're dressed. Come here" Alex faced so her back was towards the club.

She pulled Piper so she was in front of her and blocked from the view of the people outside of the club.

"Take off that lame jumper and your shirt" Alex told Piper while stripping off her leather jacket.

"What?" Piper asked shocked.

Alex grinned.

"You heard me" she chuckled.

Piper searched along the street, not seeing anyone she hurriedly stripped off the jumper and shirt she was wearing. Piper stood in front of Alex in a white silky bra, her chest heaved rapidly as she watched Alex gaze over her. Alex licked her lips and groaned; moisture soaked her panties at the sight of Piper half naked.

"Take this" Alex said huskily her voice choked with desire. She held the jacket to the side of them teasingly out of Piper's reach.

"Al" Piper giggled as she tried to grab the jacket.

Alex chuckled and brought the jacket around Piper for her to slide her arms into the sleeves, Piper reached behind Alex and placed her bag and clothes onto the motorcycles seat, Piper then slid her arms into the jacket Alex was holding. Alex zipped up the zipper to Piper's breast, leaving a little of her bra showing and an ample amount of cleavage on view. Piper tousled her hair and some fell to cover half of her face, she looked at Alex with smouldering eyes and grinned seductively.

"Better?" she asked"

Alex inhaled deeply through her nose and shook her head slowly from side to side.

"You drive me crazy kid" Alex said pulling Piper towards her.

Alex crushed her mouth onto Piper's and kissed her hungrily, they clung to each other not wanting to let go. Alex growled and pushed Piper away, they stared at each other intensely breathing rapidly.

"Let's go" Alex said huskily reaching for Piper hands.

Piper grabbed her belongings from the motorcycle and intertwined her fingers with Alex's letting herself be led towards the club. As they crossed the street Piper read the electric blue glowing sign of the night club.

"Pipex. I've never heard of this place" she said.

Alex chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Piper.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? It's one of the hottest places around. Everyone wants to be seen here. People queue for hours, it's mad" Alex explained.

Piper stopped walking causing Alex to stop too, Alex looked at Piper questioningly.

"I don't really want to be queuing for hours at a club Al" Piper said shoving the clothes she was holding into her bag.

"I'd rather we went somewhere private and…"

"Keep that thought for later" Alex interrupted smiling.

Alex tugged lightly on Piper's hand to get her to walk again towards the roped entrance blocked by two burly doormen. One of the guys spotted Alex coming towards them and stood aside unhooking the rope to let them straight into the club. Alex thanked him as they passed and strode into the club with Piper. Piper walked faster so she was beside Alex.

"Do you know them?" Piper asked looking back towards the doormen.

"Yea sorta" Alex answered.

Piper frowned at Alex's answer sensing her lover was hiding something. Music pounded around the two women loudly. Strobe lights flashed over the club highlighting people dancing or standing around the club. Piper stood still and took in her surroundings; she could understand why people wanted to come to the club, a DJ was stood on a stage playing the latest hits surrounded by women in revealing outfits, dancers were scattered throughout the club some in cages grinding against the bars others stood on podiums encouraging the people below them to join in with the dancing. Piper drew in a deep breath and looked at Alex.

"Nice" she shouted.

Alex smiled and pulled on Piper's hand again, Piper followed closely trying not to bump into the people around her. Alex led them to another roped off entrance, behind the rope Piper could see people relaxing in booths been served by waitresses.

"Is this the V.I.P area?" Piper asked as once again the rope was unhooked for them to pass through.

Alex nodded and climbed up the three steps leading to the plat formed V.I.P area. Piper followed Alex to the first booth in front of them.

"About fucking time!" Piper looked around Alex to see Nicky standing up reaching to give Alex a hug.

Alex laughed and playfully pushed her friend.

"Better late than never Nick" Alex replied.

Piper stood outside of the booth gob smacked at seeing Nicky and Lorna at the club.

"What... You" Piper stuttered pointing at Nicky.

Alex slid into the booth across from Lorna and Nicky and reached for the champagne already opened on the table, she poured two glasses and placed on next to her while drinking the other.

"Happy birthday Piper" Nicky shouted, lunging at Piper and hugging her tightly.

Piper smiled as Nicky pushed her away so Lorna could hug her.

"Happy birthday Hun, here this is from us" Lorna said handing Piper a small gift wrapped box.

"Thank you" Piper replied, still shell shocked at seeing them.

Nicky and Lorna sat back into their seats across from Alex; Alex patted the space next to her and looked at Piper smiling. Piper sat down and reached for the drink in front of her, she took a big gulp and swallowed.

"Wow that's good" She said.

Piper glared across at Nicky.

"You ditched my birthday dinner to come to a club?" She asked accusingly.

Alex chuckled and slid her arm around Piper's shoulders, Piper reached up and held onto the hand resting on the shoulder she locked her fingers with Alex's.

"No we ditched because Alex asked us to come celebrate your birthday here instead" Nicky explained.

Piper frowned and turned to look at Alex beside her.

"How did you know I'd agree to come?" Piper asked Alex suspiciously.

Alex searched Piper's eyes then leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"I didn't but I hoped you'd missed me enough to want to spend time with me and want to come" Piper leaned back to look at Alex and smiled.

She moved forward and softly placed her lips onto Alex's.

"Hey, Hey. Get a room" Nicky said jokingly.

Alex and Piper separated laughing.

"Piper what's with the pearls?" Nicky asked.

"I mean their nice and all but they don't really go with your outfit you know" Piper lifted her hand and felt her necklace.

"I forgot about them" she giggled.

"Alex made me change before we came in" Piper explained to Nicky.

"Why?" Lorna asked.

"Because she looked like a fucking walking advert for house and home" Alex said.

"I looked smart" Piper protested.

"You looked country club" Alex retorted.

Piper laughed.

"Ok that is true" she said looking across at Lorna.

Piper turned so her back was facing Alex, she moved her hair away from her neck.

"Baby will you unfasten them for me?" she asked Alex.

Alex placed the glass she had been drinking from down onto the table and reached for the clasp of Piper's necklace.

"Sure" Alex unhooked the necklace and sat back into her seat.

Piper scooped up the pearls into her hand and opened her bag to place them inside.

"Piper open our gift" Lorna said excitedly pointing to the box in front of Piper.

Piper smiled widely and reached for the present giddily.

"What is it?" she asked acting like a kid at Christmas.

"Open it and find out" Nicky laughed.

Piper tore at the wrapping paper ripping it away to reveal a box with a picture of a cup with a naked man on it. Piper laughed and opened the box to pull out the cup, she looked at the picture on the side of it.

"He has clothes on this one" she said confused scanning the box.

"You put hot drinks in and his clothes disappear" Lorna explained.

Piper giggled and placed the cup on the table.

"Thank you, I love it" she said reaching across the table to hug Lorna then Nicky.

"I wanted to get you the one with a woman on" Nicky said.

"I told her no" Lorna laughed.

"Probably for the best" Piper smiled at Lorna.

Alex chuckled at the side of her as she filled her now empty glass.

"Go in the jacket pocket" Alex instructed Piper.

Piper grinned and felt around in the pockets of Alex's jacket, Piper's fingers touched a small paper bag she pulled it out and looked at it.

"Pass it here" Piper handed the small bag to Alex and watched as she opened it.

Alex reached for Piper's hand and faced it palm up; she poured the contents of the bag into Piper's hand. Piper glanced down at the silver thread of metal pooled in her palm; she carefully picked up one side to rearrange the metal in her hand.

"It's a bracelet" Alex explained picking up a tiny clasp at one end of the thin thread.

"It's so delicate" Piper replied.

"I know" Alex said straightening out the bracelet so Piper could admire it.

Piper gazed over the thin wisp of metal and saw something glitter in the light; in the middle of the bracelet was a tiny diamond heart.

"It's beautiful Alex" Piper gasped amazed by the gift.

"Shit man won't it break?" Nicky asked peering over the table.

Piper jerked her head up to look at Alex worriedly.

"No the guy who made it assured me it was strong" Alex replied.

"Will you put it on me?" Piper asked Alex smiling.

Alex picked up the bracelet carefully and clasped it around the wrist Piper held out to her.

"It doesn't even feel like anything's there" Piper said in amazement.

"I wanted to get you something discreet. Something that wouldn't cause too many questions" Alex explained.

Piper looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you baby" Alex grinned and adjusted her glasses.

"Let me see" Lorna whined grabbing at Piper's wrist.

"It's gorgeous" she squealed at Piper.

"You're spoiling her Vause" Nicky teased.

"Two presents already"

Piper leaned into Alex and frowned across the table at Nicky.

"Two?" she asked confused.

Nicky chuckled.

"Yeah two. The bracelet" she said pointing at Piper's wrist.

"And Alex herself" Alex glared at Nicky making the other woman chuckle.

"Alex herself?" Piper asked looking around the table.

Nicky leant forward on the table and grinned widely at Piper.

"Jesus kid you're so blind sometimes. Alex came back for your birthday"

"Nicky!" Alex snapped.

"Oh come on Alex, she should know" Nicky said.

"You did?" Piper asked staring at Alex.

Alex fidgeted in her seat and played with her glasses.

"Yeah she did" Nicky answered for her.

"She left Cassie in the Bahamas and flew back so she could see you on your birthday"

"Nicky I swear to god I'm going to…" Piper crashed her mouth onto Alex's stopping her threat to Nicky.

They kissed passionately, their tongues duelling with each other. Piper raked her fingers through Alex's hair as Alex shoved her hands under the jacket Piper was wearing to feel her naked skin beneath.

"Should we go?" Lorna murmured to Nicky as they watched Alex and Piper ravish each other.

"I'm not sure" Nicky replied, eyes wide and smiling happily at her friends.

Piper and Alex pulled apart gasping for air.

"You two are adorable" Lorna said.

Piper and Alex whipped round to look at Lorna, Alex laughed as Piper smiled sheepishly.

"Erm thanks?" Piper replied making Alex laugh louder.

"We've been called a lot of things but never adorable" Alex laughed making Piper and Nicky join in while Lorna looked at them all confused.

"How's about we drink some more of this fucking amazing champagne, toast Piper's birthday and party the night away like old times?" Nicky suggested.

"Without the drugs" She hastily added.

They all chuckled and agreed, picking up their glasses they clinked them together.

"Happy birthday kid" Alex toasted.

"Happy birthday" Nicky and Lorna said in unison.

Piper drained her glass in three gulps and banged her glass onto the table.

"Let's get wasted" Piper chuckled.

An hour later the four women lounged in their booth surrounded by empty bottles of Krug.

"… we walked in and she was tied to the bed butt naked covered in mushed banana, we couldn't untie her for laughing" Piper laughed.

Nicky hid behind her hands as her friends laughed at her past antics. Lorna looked at her girlfriend quizzically.

"Banana?"

"You don't want to know" Alex chuckled.

"At least it's a good fucking story" Nicky giggled, downing the rest of her drink.

"Another bottle?" Nicky asked lifting up another drained bottle of Krug.

"Yeah" Alex said signalling a waitress and pointing to the bottle Nicky was holding.

"So did you work for Alex too?" Lorna asked Piper.

"No!" Alex snapped.

"She didn't"

Piper placed her hand on Alex's arm and squeezed lightly.

"No, though I did do one run but I was so fucking scared I never did it again" she told Lorna.

"You two were actually like a proper couple then?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah babe they were" Nicky answered.

"Pipers travelled with us while me and Alex worked and recruited, we had some crazy times"

"Like the banana incident?" Lorna said making everyone laugh again breaking the tension that had built up around the table.

"Exactly" Alex answered leaning into Piper and kissing her neck.

Piper reached for her bag she had put under the table and placed it on table's surface, she began to search through her belongings looking for her phone when her favourite song began to play.

"Oh my god I love this song!" she shrieked grabbing Alex's hand.

"Dance with me" she said dragging Alex up and out of their booth, all intention of finding her phone gone.

Piper led Alex to the dance floor and pulled her in close; she dipped and swayed around Alex their bodies moving in time with the rhythm of the music.

"Pass me her bag" Nicky said to Lorna nudging her with her elbow.

Lorna reached across the table for Piper's bag and handed it to Nicky. Nicky searched through the bag and pulled out Piper's phone.

"What are you doing?" Lorna asked glancing at Piper and Alex on the dance floor.

"Just keep an eye out babe" Nicky said.

Lorna glared at her girlfriend stubbornly, Nicky huffed and shrugged.

"Piper was looking for her phone before this song came on right? I'm guessing she's checking to see if Larry's text. I'm just going to delete any missed calls and texts. No biggie"

"What?" You can't do that!" Lorna seethed.

"Look at them" Nicky said nodding in the direction of the two women.

"If Piper sees these missed calls" Nicky looked at Piper's phone screen.

"Fuck she has over thirty missed calls and text!"

"Really?" Lorna asked amazed.

"Yeah, and if she sees them she'll leave and I don't want that. I've not seen Alex this happy since Piper left ten year ago, let them have tonight. Piper will never know what I've done" Nicky said.

"I don't know" Lorna grumbled worriedly.

"Alex flew from the Bahamas and left her girlfriend behind, all for the woman she's holding in her arms right now on the dance floor" Lorna looked towards the dance floor.

Piper and Alex were swaying closely together lost in each other's eyes.

"Ok do it" Lorna said.

Nicky kissed her girlfriend quickly and erased Piper's missed calls and deleted the texts she had received.

"Shit their coming" Lorna hissed at Nicky.

"I'm done, here" Nicky said shoving Piper's phone back into her bag and giving the bag to Lorna.

Lorna reached over the table and placed the bag back where she had taken it from. As they walked back from the dance floor Piper stood in front of Alex and blocked her path, Alex grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I've missed you" Piper slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Alex chuckled.

"No tipsy. And I said that I missed you" she repeated poking Alex on the shoulder.

Alex took the hand that Piper was poking her with and pulled her in close.

"And I missed you to kid" she said pushing Piper's hair back from her face.

"Too much" Piper leaned back and smiled happily.

"It's always been you Alex, right from the start it's always been you" Piper said caressing Alex's chest bone with her fore finger.

Alex leaned her forehead onto Piper's and gazed into her eyes, emotions swirled around them both feelings of happiness and love. Alex closed her eyes and cupped Piper's face, she kissed her firmly and possessively.

"Come on babe" Alex said taking Piper's hand they walked back to the V.I.P area.

They sat down at the table and Nicky handed them a drink.

"Oh my phone" Piper said remembering her plans before she danced with Alex.

Lorna and Nicky glanced at each other nervously, while Alex looked at Piper a sadness washing over her at what she thought would be the end of their evening. Piper looked at her phone and grinned widely.

"Nothing" she said and turned to Alex, she placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey get over here. I want to take a picture of us" Piper told Nicky and Lorna.

The two women scuttled out of their seats and joined Alex and Piper on their side of the booth. They scrunched together, Piper leaning back into Alex and Lorna sitting on Nicky's knee.

"Say cheese" Piper instructed holding up her phone to take a picture.

"Cheeeese" They all giggled and smiled at the camera.

"Let me look" Nicky said when the picture was taken.

"Aww I like it" Lorna sighed as Piper showed them the photo.

"I'm going to upload it to my page" Piper said while pressing icons on her phone's screen.

Nicky and Lorna walked back round to their seats and sat down.

"Uploaded" Piper said cheerfully and leaned back into Alex.

"Drink?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded and took the glass Alex offered her.

Half an hour passed and the four women were all rather tipsy, they told stories of their past of their time together and apart. Nicky entertained them with a story of her time in Mexico with a prostitute, while Alex regaled them about the time she nearly accidently killed a nun. They were all laughing and joking when Nicky noticed a commotion at the entrance of the V.I.P area.

"Fuck" She grumbled.

"Vause" she said nodding in the direction of where she was looking so Alex saw what was going on.

Alex glanced over and yanked her hand out of Piper's. Piper stopped laughing at what Lorna was saying and turned to frown at Alex.

"Alex what…" Piper stopped speaking when she saw Alex's expression.

Piper turned to see what Alex was looking at. Stood at the roped entrance was Larry, her friends and family. Piper snapped her head around to look at Alex with sad and worried eyes. The security guard looked over at Alex who nodded at him; he unhooked the rope and let the group through. Larry stormed over towards Piper angrily, Piper stood up quickly.

"What the fuck Piper!" Larry shouted drawing attention from the neighbouring booth.

Alex jumped out of her seat and stood behind Piper glaring at Larry.

"Larry I…"

"We've been worried sick thinking something bad had happened to you! We've rung the police and the hospital! And you're fucking clubbing!"

"No Larry…"

"What Piper?" Polly asked.

"You're not clubbing? Because it looks like you are"

"Yes Poll I'm clubbing, I guess. I bumped into friends and…"

"Friends?" Polly laughed glaring at Alex standing behind Piper.

Alex flared her nostrils and raised an eyebrow at Polly warningly.

"Yea friends" Piper said looking at Lorna and Nicky.

"We asked Piper to come for a drink with us" Lorna said.

"Yeah" Nicky agreed.

"We didn't realise what time it was" Nicky explained.

"You didn't realise the time?" Larry asked Piper confused.

"No sweetie I didn't. I'm so sorry" Piper heard Alex sigh behind her.

Polly laughed.

"So you weren't just been a selfish ass then?" She asked knowing Piper was bull shitting them.

Piper stared at her friend and shook her head, Polly shrugged and looked away.

"Piper I've been ringing and texting you all night" Larry whined.

Piper frowned at him.

"Larry I've had nothing from you. I've checked my phone"

Lorna looked at Nicky accusingly, Alex noticed the look and realised what her friend had done.

"I was so worried Pipes" Larry said stepping towards Piper and hugging her.

Alex stepped away from Piper and sat down looking away from the hugging couple.

"I'm sorry really. It's all just a misunderstanding. Ok?" Piper asked.

Larry nodded and smiled at her, Polly shook her head in disgust at Piper. Nicky and Lorna stood from their seats.

"Here sit down" She said blocking the Alex and Piper's side of the booth from Piper's friends and family.

Larry, Cal and Neri and Polly and Pete sat across from the four women. Larry looked at all the empty bottles of Krug scattered on the table and picked on up.

"Fuck Piper! We can't afford this! These cost $700 a pop! And there's eight bottles!" Larry moaned.

Piper sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"Don't worry it's on my tab" Alex said.

Polly scoffed.

"Alex this is nearly $6,000, that's one hell of a tab we'll put something towards it" Larry offered.

"No really Larry its fine" Alex replied.

"Listen to her Larry" Polly groused.

"She always flashes the cash" she bitched.

"Polly!" Piper snapped.

"What? It's true!" Polly replied.

"You two have met?" Larry asked Polly.

"Oh yeah, years ago Piper introduced us" Alex chuckled and shook her head.

Larry looked at Alex curiously.

"Can you really afford a tab that much?" He asked.

"What the hell Larry!" Piper said exasperated.

"What? I'm curious that's all" he told Piper.

Alex laughed at him.

"Like I said don't worry about it" Larry's eyes gleamed and he reached for Piper's glass, he drank the remainder of its contents.

"Is someone going to introduce us?" Cal asked.

"Yeah" Piper said smiling at her brother.

"Guys these are some of my old… friends." Piper gestured to the women sat beside her.

Alex pursed her lips and inhaled deeply at Piper's description.

"And these are my friend's Polly and Pete and my brother Cal and his fiancée Neri"

Alex snapped her eyes to look at Cal, she had heard Piper talk about him but she had never met him. Alex reached across the table to take Cal's hand.

"Alex Vause" She introduced.

Cal smiled and shook her hand. After the introductions were done, Pete looked over at Alex.

"What do you do Alex? You're not even sweating at the fact your tabs higher than three months of my rent" He asked laughing.

"She imports" Piper answered.

"Imports what?" Larry asked.

"Furniture and stuff" Nicky said sarcastically.

"Is there a lot of money in importing?" Pete asked.

The four women chuckled at the question.

"It depends what you import" Alex answered.

"I also own this club and two others" Alex told Pete looking at him.

"What? You do?" Piper questioned.

Alex sipped her champagne and nodded.

"Yeah I do" Piper frowned at Alex.

"Why didn't you…"

"What does Pipex mean?" Neri asked intrigued.

"It's a portmanteau" Alex explained.

"A port what?" Pete said laughing.

Alex smiled.

"It's two words sliced and put together to make another one for example Brangelina"

""Oh. What two words did you use?" He asked.

Alex looked away from Pete to stare at Larry.

"How did you know where Piper was?" She asked changing the subject from the clubs name.

Larry grinned at her.

"Piper uploaded a photo of you all, it said you were here" Alex nodded at him in understanding.

Alex felt Piper's hand rest on her thigh under the table and turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you owned this place? And what words did you use? I'm really intrigued" Piper said smiling at Alex.

Alex smiled back and was about to answer when she heard Cal shout her name.

"So Alex how do you know my sister?" He asked.

Alex glanced at Piper and smirked.

"We erm met after she graduated college"

"What? How come we've not met before now?" he questioned.

"We lost touch when I left Paris" Piper answered.

"Ahh ok" Cal said.

They all sat and chatted for an hour, Alex and Piper glanced at each other occasionally yearning to reach out and touch the other, Piper pressed her leg against Alex's to feel some contact from the woman sat beside her. Piper looked over at Larry, who since been told not to worry about the tab had drank two bottles of champagne to himself and was now a little worse for wear.

"I think it's time for us to leave" Piper said to Alex tilting her head in Larry's direction.

"Seems so" Alex agreed.

"Sweetie I think it's time to go" Piper shouted to Larry.

Larry drained his glass and plonked it onto the table.

"Let's go! It's time to get me some birthday loving" he cheered high fiving Pete in the process of standing.

Alex slammed her glass in front of her and breathed deeply; Piper placed her hand on her arm and shook her head. Alex visibly relaxed and smiled at Piper. They all stood and hugged goodbye, Larry swayed into Alex as he hugged her.

"Cheers Alex you're fab!" Alex smiled tightly and pushed him away.

Piper walked to stand in front of Alex as Larry hugged Lorna goodbye. She moved slowly and pressed her body into Alex's has they hugged. Alex inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Thank you baby" Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

"I've had a great night with you" Piper placed a kiss on Alex shoulder as she moved away.

Alex gazed into Piper's eyes; they shone at Piper showing her how Alex felt towards her.

"You too" Piper said quietly.

Alex smiled and glanced over Piper's shoulder to see Larry coming towards them.

"Piper and Alex" Alex said.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"The portmanteau. Piper and Alex" Piper opened her mouth shocked.

"Pipex" she whispered.

Alex pulled piper in for one last hug.

"You were never far from my mind kid" Alex sighed.

Larry grabbed at Piper's hand and yanked her away from Alex, pulling her towards the exit and out of Alex's sight.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex jumped awake, startled by the knocking on her front door. She groaned as the room spun around her, she rolled onto her back dragging her pillow over her head.

"Go away" she muttered into the pillow hearing the knocking getting louder.

Alex realised whoever was knocking at her door wasn't going to give in and leave her alone. She threw the pillow covering her face to the side of her and slipped naked out of bed. The knocking at her door was coming more often and a lot louder, Alex's temper began to rise at the intrusion. The knocks grew more impatient, the noise vibrated through Alex's apartment. Alex huffed and strode angrily towards the door.

"Get the fuck away from my door!" she shouted threateningly.

Alex stomped through her living room mumbling to herself.

"I'm going to fucking kill them"

Alex grabbed the door handle and yanked it open smashing it with force on the wall behind.

"What the fuck do you want?" she yelled.

"Wow someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed" Piper said raising her eyebrows.

She watched amused as Alex chest heaved erratically from her temper and from her storming to answer the door.

"Piper" Alex breathed and relaxed her bad mood from been woken up vanishing.

"Al do you always answer the door naked?" Piper asked leisurely looking over Alex's naked body.

Alex grinned and grabbed Piper by the hand.

"Get in here" she said dragging Piper through the threshold.

Piper giggled and let herself be dragged all the time ogling Alex.

"I've brought you lunch" Piper said holding up a brown paper bag Alex hadn't realised she was holding.

"Lunch? What time is it?" Alex asked frowning while raking her fingers through her hair.

"It's two o'clock" Piper answered.

"Oh god my head" Alex groaned.

Piper chuckled at Alex.

"Go put on some clothes then come eat lunch. You'll feel better after"

Alex huffed and turned towards her bedroom, Piper's eyes dropped to Alex's ass as she walked admiring her firm, taut buttocks.

"And don't be checking out my ass" Alex joked knowing full well that's what Piper was doing.

"Too late" Piper replied smiling widely.

Alex chuckled and walked into her bedroom while Piper heading for the kitchen.

Alex dressed in grey sweats and a white vest top entered the kitchen to see Piper placing a sandwich onto a small plate.

"Chicken mayo and salad" Piper said pushing the plate towards Alex.

Alex sat down at the kitchen island and stared at the sandwich in front of her.

"I think I'm going to hurl" she croaked.

Piper laughed.

"Yeah. I already did that this morning when I woke. I didn't realise how much I had to drink"

Alex smiled at Piper and prodded her sandwich with her finger.

"Eat" Piper ordered.

Alex frowned and looked around the kitchen island"

"Where's your sandwich?" she asked.

"I've already eaten. I met Lorna for lunch who told me Nicky rolled in at seven this morning hardly able to talk or walk, so I knew if Nicky had been in that state you probably would have been too. So I fetched you lunch" Piper answered.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"You two are becoming real gal pals huh?"

"Gal pals?" Piper said laughing.

"Don't judge" Alex answered

"I'm barely awake" She murmured swiping her hand in the air.

Alex picked up her sandwich and took a small bite, she chewed slowly then stopped. She looked at Piper with pleading eyes and shook her head. Piper laughed at her hung over lover.

"All you can do now is swallow" Piper teased.

Alex quickly swallowed then sucked in air, she pushed the plate away and covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Maybe later" Alex groaned.

"Yes we are" Piper said.

Alex looked at Piper confused and frowned not knowing what she was talking about.

"What you asked before about me and Lorna" Piper explained, sitting down next to Alex.

"She's a really nice person, some of her views are dated, but I like her. We get along" Alex smiled and nodded at her.

"What are you up to today?" Alex asked, leaning down she placed a kiss on the back of Piper's hand that was resting on the islands top.

Piper lifted her hand to stroke Alex's hair gently.

"Well I've just had lunch with Lorna, then at four I'm going to my parents to pick up my birthday gift and to apologise for last night"

"Did I get you into trouble?" Alex asked.

"Don't you always?" Piper answered laughing.

Alex grinned and looked at Piper.

"You love it"

"Mmm" Piper murmured.

"Thank you for last night Al" Piper said.

Alex smiled and leaned towards Piper placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome"

Piper leaned back and stared at Alex.

"You do know that I have a ton of questions about the club right" Piper warned.

Alex laughed.

"Of course I do, but another time kid. I feel like I'm dying" Alex moaned.

Piper chuckled and rubbed Alex's back soothingly. Alex groaned in pleasure at Piper's touch making Piper grin. Piper moved forward to kiss Alex when her phone began to ring. Piper sighed when she saw the caller ID, Alex raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Polly" Piper grumbled.

Piper pressed the answer button and raised her phone to her ear.

"Hi Polly"

"We need to talk. Now" Polly snapped then hung up the phone.

Piper opened her mouth in shock at Polly's tone; she nervously pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Shit" Piper sighed.

"You ok?" Alex asked worriedly searching Piper's face.

"I've got to go. Polly wants to talk"

"Fuck" Alex said.

Piper stood from the stool she had been sitting on and looked at Alex.

"Good luck" Alex croaked swallowing down a feeling of dread.

"I'm going to need it" Piper murmured as she leaned down to kiss Alex firmly on the mouth.

"Call me" piper said as she moved away from Alex.

Alex nodded and watched as Piper walked hurriedly out of her apartment and shut the door behind her. Alex felt another roll of nausea roll in her stomach and groaned.

"I'm going back to bed".


	24. Chapter 24

Piper stood outside Polly's door shuffling from foot to foot, she raised her hand hesitantly and knocked quietly on the door. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, here we go she thought. She had been waiting all day for the phone call from Polly, Larry had forgiven her right away but her best friend was a different story. Piper knew without a doubt she was about to walk into a warzone. Polly opened the door and stood aside for Piper to enter; she closed the door behind Piper and walked slowly down the hallway to her living room. Piper followed silently, nerves building in her stomach with every step she took. Polly sat down carefully on her couch and stared at Piper, Piper stood still looking at her friend with sorrowful eyes. Polly cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak; she quickly closed it again and shook her head.

"You are a selfish fuck" Polly said quietly.

"You left us sat in a restaurant waiting for you while you went off gallivanting with your girlfriend"

"She's not actually my girlfrie…" Piper began to correct Polly.

"No she's not!" Polly shouted jumping up from the couch.

Piper took a step back from Polly seeing anger burning in her eyes.

"She's someone you're fucking yet you leave us! Your friends and family! To go play with her! What the fuck Piper! Have you lost your mind?!"

Piper lifted her finger and tilted her head; she opened her mouth to talk but wasn't given the chance to defend herself before Polly started shouting at her again.

"We waited for hours! Worried sick over you! You didn't call or text like a decent person would! No you left us hanging! I fucking knew you were with her and I nearly told Larry!"

Piper's eyes widened in panic.

"But I didn't because you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin your life! You are ruining your life Piper! If Larry finds out you will lose everything! Larry, your home, the life you've built together! After last night you nearly lost me too! What were you thinking Piper?" Polly yelled.

"Is that what you want? To lose everything you've built with Larry for the past seven year? You have a great boyfriend! He puts up with your constant shit! And I bet he's let you off the hook right? No questions asked either because he trusts you! He might not know it but you're hurting him. He's told Pete you're hardly home always out with friends. You're an idiot! Alex as a girlfriend or have you forgotten that? Both of you are not available and yet you're screwing around! She always made you crazy Piper I saw it the minute you were together! She's dodgy and secretive and there's something not right about her! You need to end it! Now! Before people find out and you ruin your life!"

"I love her" Piper whispered tears in her eyes.

Polly looked at Piper in shock.

"I love her Polly. Everything you've said is right and true I know cheating on Larry is wrong, and I know leaving you all last night wasn't right or decent. But she flew home for me" Piper said quietly raising her hands to her chest and holding them there.

"She came home for me, and I wanted to be with her. So I made a choice. Last night I made a choice and I chose to spend my birthday with Alex. Polly I would have text you but you would have guilt tripped me back into coming to dinner and I didn't want that" Piper said honestly.

"I wanted to be with her" She said chocking back a sob.

Polly stood staring at Piper not knowing what to say.

"Piper…"

"I'm sorry Polly please forgive me" Piper begged.

Polly huffed and shook her head.

"No not yet I'm still too mad at you. I don't like what you're doing and I don't understand it…"

"How could you?" Piper asked.

"Polly you settled for Pete. You settled for safe and predicable. You married him because he knew when to order Chinese! I know you love him" Piper added hastily seeing her friend's anger start to rise again.

"But you've never experienced what me and Alex have" Piper sighed.

"And what's that Piper?" Polly snapped.

Piper closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she saw Alex in her mind and smiled lovingly; she sighed and opened her eyes.

"A crazy love, a love that over powers you till you can't think straight. Feelings so strong, that when you see them your heart beats faster. There all you can think about and when you're not with them you ache to be near them. Polly when she looks at me I feel like I'm glowing, the look she gets in her eyes makes me feel like I'm on top of the world! I feel like me when I'm with her, like the real me. She makes me feel alive! Everything about her fascinates me, from the moment I met her it's always been like that" Piper smiled at Polly her eyes shining bright.

"She makes me feel…" Piper shook her head and searched her mind for the right word.

"Complete" Piper sighed.

Polly raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"That sounds like a speech from a movie" Polly said.

Piper laughed shyly and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I can't stop seeing her yet" Piper told her friend looking at her with pleading eyes.

Polly huffed.

"Look I know you're going to do whatever you want whether it's right or wrong. It's who you are. You know how I feel about the situation; I've been very clear about that today. I don't forgive you for last night cos it was a shitty move. I will eventually but I'm going to make you stew for a while, also the gorgeous top I got you as a birthday present I'm keeping as your punishment" Polly stated.

"That's totally fine" Piper agreed, nodding as she spoke.

"I need wine, your drama filled life is driving me to drink" Polly said.

Piper glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Poll its quarter past three" Piper told her.

Polly glared at Piper as she walked past her and headed into her kitchen.

"Wine sounds good" Piper said as she followed Polly, knowing when to keep quiet.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex sat down on her couch holding a book in her hand, she lounged back and lifted her legs to place her feet onto the coffee table in front of her. She opened her book and read a few lines; Alex shook her head and blinked not remembering what she had read. She reread the lines and sighed; Alex closed the book and placed it onto the couch beside her. Alex took off her glasses and rested them on top of the book; she looked around her empty apartment and pursed her lips. She was bored and had nothing to do, her mind was still too hung over to read and she didn't fancy going out, she had no work to occupy her as people thought she was still in the Bahamas with Cassie. Alex tilted her head back to rest on the couch behind her and stared at the ceiling blankly, she flopped her head to the side to look at the view out of the window. Alex huffed and sat up resting her elbows on her knew, her eyes landed on the TV remote on the coffee table, she grimaced and grudgingly picked it up. She switched on the TV and scrolled through the TV guide.

"Mindless, boring rubbish" she mumbled.

Alex flicked to the music channels guide.

"A decade of rock" she read intrigued by the channels title.

She clicked select and leaned back listening to a Nickleback song. Alex nodded in time with the music; she rested her feet back onto the coffee table and watched the video. The track ended and a song by The Foo Fighters began to play, Alex listened to the song and smiled as she was transported back to a happy memory.

**_"All I'm saying is that I'm not that into them, their ok I guess. It's just not the type of music I usually listen to" Piper explained._**

**_Alex and Piper were standing in a packed stadium waiting for The Foo Fighters to come on stage, people around them cheered and sang in excitement the atmosphere was electric and Alex felt buzzed._**

**_"That's probably not something you should say when you're surrounded by their fans" Alex laughed._**

**_"Pipes trust me ok? You'll love it. If not the music then the crowd. Everyone gets so hyped and crazy it's contagious" Piper looked at Alex sceptically and sighed._**

**_She took a swig of the beer she was holding and turned back towards the stage. Alex stood behind her and slipped her hands into the front pockets of Piper's jeans; she pulled her back so they stood close together and kissed the back of her neck. The lights went out around them as music erupted around them; the crowd screamed and started to jump around to the music. Piper grinned and looked around feeling excitement start to build inside of her, she looked over her shoulder at Alex._**

**_"We'll see" Alex chuckled at Piper._**

**_She could already see an excited sparkle in Piper's eyes. Six songs later and Piper was throwing herself around like the rest of the fans, she bumped and pushed into others and loved every second of it. Alex laughed and watched as her girlfriend let go of some of her inhibitions, Piper chucked herself into another woman and laughed as she fell to the ground. Alex moved forward and helped her up._**

**_"Thanks" Piper shouted hoarsely._**

**_Piper rushed back into the crowd leaving an amused Alex behind her, Alex watched as Piper swerved between people heading towards the stage. She frowned and wondered what she was doing. Piper reached the stages metal barricades and climbed onto them, two security guards rushed for her but before they could grab her Piper threw herself into the cheering crowd. The people below caught her in their raised hands; Piper crowd surfed and screamed as she was passed from person to person. Alex laughed and pushed through the crowd following the path people were taking Piper. As Piper was dropped to the floor Alex reached her, Piper grinned at her._**

**_"You're fucking crazy!" Alex shouted._**

**_She crushed her mouth onto Piper's and kissed her roughly, Piper shoved her hands under Alex's T-shirt and openly fondled her breasts._**

**_"Let's get out of here" Piper said dragging her mouth away from Alex's._**

**_Piper grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her through the crowd towards the exit. Alex had never wanted Piper more than she did right then._**

The song on the TV ended bringing Alex back to the present; Alex grinned and reached for her phone. She clicked on Piper's name and listened as the call rang, Piper answered after the third ring.

"Still alive then?" Alex chuckled.

"Ha! It was touch and go with Polly" Piper said smiling.

"You ok to talk?" Alex asked.

"Yea Larry's just got in the shower so were good. How are you feeling now?" Piper asked.

"Still a little rough but ok. How did it go with Polly and the parents?"

Piper sighed heavily.

"Well Polly accused me of been a selfish fuck which is totally true, then she yelled at me for about ten minutes basically saying I'm fucking up my life. And then at my parent's my Mom told me I looked old and that I am most certainly too old to be out clubbing. So all in all not too bad" Piper said.

"Nice" Alex replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, hearing loud music coming from Alex's side of the call.

"I'm listening to a decade of rock. The Foo Fighters came on and made me think of you" Alex chuckled.

Piper covered her eyes with her hand and laughed.

"Oh my god that night was amazing"

"You went wild" Alex laughed.

"I did" Piper agreed nostalgically.

"But you didn't complain once we got back to yours, actually if I remember correctly you loved me been wild"

Alex smirked at the memory of that night.

"Oh I did. When can I see you again? Away from people so I can have my way with you?" Alex asked lustfully.

"I don't know" Piper responded.

"Were at Larry's parents for dinner tomorrow and Monday night I told him we could do something together because he's been complaining to Pete about not seeing me"

Alex sighed.

"And Cassie's back Wednesday then I'm going to be crazy busy with work, so Tuesday?"

"I'm working during the day but I finish at five I could come meet you after?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan" Alex said.

"Usual place?" asked Piper.

"Yea I'll go before and get us a room then text you the room number. I really can't wait it feels like forever since I've heard you moan!" Alex ground out.

"I know" Piper replied fidgeting in her seat.

"Larry showing up Saturday ruined my plans to have you naked underneath me"

Alex groaned at breathed in deeply at Piper's words. The image of a naked Piper filled her with desire.

"Pipes I'm going to hang up before we drive each other into a state of frustration"

Piper giggled.

"Ok baby. I guess I'll see you Tuesday"

"See you then" Alex replied and hung up.

Alex threw her phone onto the coffee table and huffed, she slouched on the couch returned to watching the TV. Hurry up Tuesday she thought and smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Piper rushed through the hotel lobby heading towards the elevators, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. She had finished work half an hour ago and now she wanted to be with Alex, Piper had been counting down the days then hours for this moment. She jabbed at the button for the elevator sighing impatiently when she had to wait, once inside she pressed the close door button ignoring a woman who shouted at her to please wait. Piper tapped her foot on the floor as the elevator rode to her floor.

"Come on" she hissed.

As the elevator reached her floor Piper jumped for the doors, she squeezed herself through a tight space in the opening doors too impatient to wait for them open fully.

"306, 306" she chanted scanning the door numbers as she walked down the hallway.

"306!"

Piper rushed to the door and knocked quickly, she ran her hands over her hair and straightened out her clothes worrying slightly about her appearance. The door swung open revealing a smiling Alex. Pipers breathe caught in her throat as her heart thudded at the sight of Alex. They stood for a few seconds staring at each other smiling, Alex opened her mouth to say hi when Piper rushed at her. Piper slammed her body into Alex's and crushed her mouth onto the other woman's. Desire shot through Piper's body, her heart raced and every nerve end in her body went on high alert. Alex moaned as her tongue slid over Piper's, Piper shoved against Alex to make her walk back. She closed the door behind them with her foot as they moved into the room. The women's mouths battled against each other, they nipped and licked at each other's lips. Piper reached for Alex's top and yanked it over her head, as the top came off Piper dove back onto Alex's mouth. Piper ran her hands along Alex's back loving the feel of her hot skin beneath her finger. Alex pushed Piper against the wall and snatched at the hem of her shirt, she pulled it quickly over Piper's head exposing Piper's full naked breasts. Alex leaned back from Piper and raised an eyebrow, Piper smiled and shrugged as she reached for Alex needing to feel her against her body. Alex's fingers plucked at Piper's nipple making them hard as bullets, Piper groaned and sobbed at the feelings that exploded inside her body, her panties soaked with desire. Piper reached for the straps of Alex's bra and shoved them down her arms; she reached around Alex and unclasped the bra. Alex slid her bra off as she captured Piper's mouth with her own. Alex caressed Piper's leg then jerked it up off the ground causing Piper's skirt to bunch around her waist. Alex stroked the side of Piper's thighs as she slid her tongue into Piper's mouth, she hooked her thumbs into the top of Piper's panties and slid one side off Piper's raised bent leg. Alex let piper's panties slide down her other leg to pool at her foot. Alex held under Piper's knee to keep her leg raised, she used her other hand to caress over Piper's breast then down her stomach until her fingers touched Piper's molten centre. She kissed Piper fervently as her fingers slid into Piper's wetness; Alex yanked her mouth away from Piper's and gasped.

"My god baby your so fucking wet!"

Piper groaned as Alex slid three fingers inside of her, Piper bit down on Alex's bare shoulder as Alex began to fuck her fast and hard. Piper threw her head back against the wall and cried out as Alex used her thumb to pound against her clit as her fingers moved in and out of her, Alex dipped her head to catch one of Piper's nipples in between her teeth. Piper screamed and came as Alex bit down gently on her nipple, her body overwhelmed by ecstatic feelings Alex had provoked. Her juices squelched around Alex's fingers as her body spasmed uncontrollably. Alex lifted her head and kissed her, Piper continued to cry out against Alex's mouth her orgasm seeming never ending. Finally Piper slumped against Alex her legs too weak to hold her.

"Bed" Piper groaned.

Alex chuckled and moved the short distance to the bed holding on tightly to Piper as they walked. She laid Piper down onto the bed gently; Alex gazed down loving at a sated Piper. Alex smiled and reached to take off Piper's skirt; she unbuttoned the garment and slipped it off of her legs. She threw the skirt over her shoulder as she pulled back the bed duvet cover, she arranged Piper underneath it to cover her up. Piper moaned then snuggled into the bed, Alex watched as Piper made herself comfortable under the duvet. Alex unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off taking her underwear along with them, naked Alex slid into the bed next to Piper. Piper began to turn and face Alex, Alex held onto her hip to hold her in place.

"Be my little spoon for a while" She murmured into Piper's ear.

Piper smiled happily and shuffled back closer to Alex, Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's body and cupped her breast. Piper jumped at Alex's touch.

"You ok?" Alex asked worriedly moving her hand away from Piper's breast.

"Yes" Piper croaked.

She cleared her throat.

"Just sensitive"

Alex grinned and softly placed her hand back onto Piper's breast. Piper closed her eyes grinning, her whole body felt drained yet hyper at the same time. Piper sighed and relaxed back into Alex, Alex kissed the back of Piper's neck.

"Nice surprise" She murmured into Piper's neck.

Piper's eyes shot open and she frowned.

"Huh?"

"No bra" Alex replied.

Piper giggled and turned around to look at Alex.

"I thought it would save some time" she chuckled.

Alex smiled and smoothed Piper's hair away from her face.

"How long do I have you for?" Alex asked.

Piper huffed and scrunched up her face.

"I have to be back for seven"

The smile vanished from Alex's face at Piper's words.

"Pipes, that's less than an hour!" Alex complained looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"Baby I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer but I can't Larry's..."

Alex huffed at the mention of Piper's boyfriend's name. Piper sighed and leaned up on her elbow to look down at Alex.

"Al please" She pleaded.

"You know I would rather stay here with you but…"

"It doesn't matter Pipes" Alex sighed.

"I get it"

Alex looked at Piper and smiled sadly.

"Baby" Piper whispered as she leant down to kiss Alex gently.

Alex cupped Piper's face and held onto her as they kissed, Piper scooted to lie on top of Alex's body.

"I heart you" Piper said quietly against Alex's mouth.

Alex smiled and pushed gently on Piper's face so she could look into her eyes.

"I heart you too kid".

Piper swooped down and captured Alex's mouth with her own passionately, desire flared up again between the two women. Piper moved to lie between Alex's open legs as they kissed, her hands played with Alex's breast. Alex moaned and thrust against Piper body, Piper kissed along Alex's jaw line. She trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone sucking and nipping lightly with her teeth. Piper kissed along Alex's breast bone placing light feathery kisses on her nipples as she passed on her journey down. Piper shoved off the duvet covering them onto the floor: she kissed and licked along Alex's hip bone sucking on a spot she knew drove Alex crazy. Alex arched and bucked off of the bed moaning out as Piper worshipped her flesh with her mouth, Piper moved her mouth lower to kiss along Alex's thigh she trailed her tongue down to the crease of Alex's leg. Alex whimpered and shoved her fingers of one hand into Piper's hair, the other she put into her mouth and bit down trying to stop herself from crying out. Piper positioned herself so her lips were close to Alex's wet centre; she blew lightly onto Alex's clit teasing her with the sensation of coldness on hot flesh. She bent her head and buried herself between Alex's thighs, as her tongue made contact with Alex's soaked flesh Alex screamed out in pleasure her hand joined the other in Piper's hair. Alex held onto Piper's head like her life depended on it, as Piper lapped at her juices and sucked on her clit lights flashed behind Alex's closed eyes.

"Oh god" Alex moaned out as Piper rapidly flicked her tongue over her clit.

Piper slid two fingers into Alex and moved in and out, Alex ground down onto Piper's fingers as she moved inside of her.

"Yes…Yes!" Alex cried near the edge of oblivion.

Piper increased the tempo of her fingers and tongue; she sucked Alex's clit into her mouth while pushing deep inside of her. Alex fell apart, her muscles tightening around Piper's fingers as her clit quivered in Piper's mouth. Alex's legs shook on either side of Piper's head as she cried out in pleasure, Piper continued to gently suck on Alex's clit pushing her through into another orgasm. Alex bucked and thrashed on the bed, sweat listened on her skin. Alex uncurled her fingers from Piper's hair and placed her hands above her head, Piper gently let go of Alex's clit as Alex relaxed above her. She placed a kiss onto Alex's pubic bone as she moved up her body, Piper used the back of her hand to wiped away Alex's juices from her mouth as she laid her body on to[ of Alex's. Alex opened her eyes and smirked at Piper.

"Wow"

Piper chuckled and kissed Alex; she gazed down at Alex lovingly and smiled.

"I aim to please" Piper joked.

Alex broke into laughter and stroked her fingers up and down Piper's back; Alex turned to look at the clock and sighed heavily.

"You've got thirty five minutes kid" she said.

"Ssshhhh" Piper ordered placing a finger over Alex's mouth.

"Tell me about your clubs" Piper said.

Alex frowned surprised by the request.

"What?"

"Tell me about them"

"Pipes you have…"

"Clubs now" Piper ordered.

Alex huffed and wiggled under Piper.

"Ok. After Mom died I sold some of her things, the house and car. And after I paid off her debts which I knew nothing about there was only a couple of grand left. I tried to give it to my aunt but she refused so I invested it, pretty fucking wisely actually."

Piper smiled and played with Alex's hair.

"I sold my shares and bought an old warehouse back home, I had it renovated into a club. It took over two years because of drugs and then eventually rehab, but I finally got my shit together and opened it. I called it The Priory"

Piper chuckled at the irony of the name.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah that place saved me from me and the club was my first step into a legitimate business. The club was an overnight success, fuck kid if you could have seen the opening night you would have been pumped you couldn't move for people! After a year I'd earned enough profit to put down a deposit on a place downtown it was already a wine bar I just changed the name and the fixture, it's popular among the business people type"

"What's it called?" Piper asked intrigued.

"Avenue" Alex replied.

Piper looked at Alex quizzically.

"I let Nicky choose the name as a thank you for everything, she wanted to name it after the street where she met Lorna, Litchfield Avenue but we compromised. She even picked out the décor which surprised me because it's really sophisticated. And then there's Pipex which I bought a couple of year ago, it used to be an old movie theatre but the company went bankrupt and I snatched it up for next to nothing"

"I never would have thought of you in that type of business" Piper said.

"Me either" Alex agreed.

"But I needed a legit job to pay taxes so no questions were asked; I hire managers to run the joints. I'm hardly there but they do really well, quite lucrative"

Alex glanced at the clock, six forty it read. Piper saw where Alex was looking and kissed her firmly.

"What are your plans for the rest of the week?" Piper asked.

Alex's brow creased at Piper's question.

"Piper you're going to be late"

"Then I'll be a little late. I want us to talk Alex, I don't want to just fuck you then leave. I want to spend some time with my girl…" Piper abruptly stopped talking her eyes opened wide in shock.

"I didn't mean…. I…"

Alex's heart pounded rapidly in her chest at Piper's words.

"It's ok" Alex soothed seeing panic flash across Piper's face.

"It's ok. I'm meant to be coming home tomorrow so Fahri will expect me to start on my new runs which I'm excited about" Alex said changing the subject.

Piper shook her head and looked at Alex vaguely taking in what she had said.

"Work?" She muttered, her brain clearing slightly of her shock.

"Yeah work. I have to organize four runs in a day which is going to be fucking hard. I might even have to fly to Rio myself for a couple of days and check out the security before I send anyone"

Piper nodded and looked away from Alex.

"Sounds intense" she sighed not wanting to know about Alex's drug dealing yet too embarrassed to return to their previous conversation.

"Yea it will be. So I'll be stressed to fuck for a few days"

Piper smiled fondly remembering the days when she would try and soothe away Alex's stress.

"You get so bitchy when you're stressed" Piper chuckled.

Alex grinned and shrugged.

"You have to get ready to go Pipes" Alex whispered.

Piper sighed and placed her fore head onto Alex's.

"I don't want to" She whimpered.

"I know baby" Alex replied stroking Piper's cheek.

Piper moved off of Alex and sat at the edge of the bed, she looked over her shoulder at Alex.

"Join me in the shower?" she asked.

Alex beamed at Piper and moved to stand up.

"Of course" she said holding out her hand for Piper to take.

Piper slipped her hand into Alex's and stood up, they walked into the bathroom together hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

A week had passed and Alex and Piper hadn't seen each other, they had talked briefly on the phone one day going over their day and to say they missed each other. The days dragged by, but neither of them could get away from their significant others to meet. Larry had wanted to spend even more time together than usual and Cassie had become clingy since coming back from the Bahamas.

Piper had taken half a day off of work to go for a check-up at the Doctors to make sure everything was working as it should be. After her appointment Piper exited her Doctors practice and stood on the sidewalk, she looked blankly up and down the street unaware of anything around her. Piper pulled her phone out of her bag; she scrolled to Alex's name and clicked to send a text.

_Are you home alone?_

She typed then pressed send, she waited for a reply.

_Yeah Cassie's out_

Alex replied.

_I'll be there in half an hour_

Piper sent back.

Piper walked for two blocks before she hailed a cab, she stared aimlessly out of the window as they drove. When they reached Alex's apartment building Piper paid the driver then stood outside, she looked up the tall building at Alex's apartment. Piper shook her head and walked into the building's lobby, she waited patiently for the elevator to arrive and stepped in she hummed along to the pleasant music playing as she rode up to Alex's floor. She stepped out of the elevator and glided towards Alex's door; she knocked and waited for Alex to open the door. Alex swiftly opened the door; she smiled widely when she saw Piper.

"Piper" she said and scooped Piper into her arms.

Alex picked Piper up by her waist and twirled her into the apartment.

"I am fucking amazing" Alex laughed kissing Piper firmly.

Piper smiled and gently pushed Alex away; Alex closed the door and walked over to the coffee table. She picked up a bottle of champagne that was already opened.

"Here have some. I'm celebrating" Alex said pouring Piper a glass as she spoke.

"No Alex. Thanks but no. What are you celebrating?" Piper asked.

"I've just received a call saying my last runner safely dropped their bag off, that's all four through! I'm too fucking good" Alex beamed at Piper while speaking.

"I mean come on! My first run to South America and I ace it!" She bragged snapping her fingers.

Piper smiled politely at Alex.

"I'm even bigger than before Pipes! God! I feel so buzzed!" Alex laughed taking a drink of her champagne.

"Nothing beats this feeling" Alex said pacing the floor.

"The adrenaline! It's better than drugs! I want to party and fuck!" Alex stopped pacing and looked at Piper.

Alex growled in her throat and strode towards Piper; she grabbed hold of Piper's hips and pulled her towards her. Alex crashed her mouth onto Piper's.

"Come on baby party with me" Alex said huskily gyrating against Piper.

Piper smiled weakly.

"God I can't wait for the next run! I fucking love my life! I'm rich, powerful, successful and I can have whatever the fuck I want!" she laughed swaying Piper by her hips.

Piper pushed gently at Alex's hands trying to dislodge them from her.

"Is this all you want from life Al?" Piper asked quietly.

"Fuck yeah!" Alex chuckled, walking back to the coffee table.

She picked up her champagne flute and downed the contents.

"What else is there?" Alex laughed.

Piper shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe settle down, buy a house instead of an apartment make a home?"

Alex laughed loudly.

"Are you fucking joking?" she asked.

Piper shook her head.

"No Alex I'm not. I mean what are we doing here? You and me what is this? What's the end game here?"

Alex stopped laughing at looked at Piper.

"Were having fun aren't we? It's exciting and dangerous. The thrill of been caught its sort of exhilarating"

"Is that all?" Piper choked out.

Alex rushed towards Pipers and placed her hands on Piper's shoulders.

"Baby no, that's not all. You know how I feel about you! But this is my life" Alex said taking her hands from Piper's shoulder and sweeping them through the air.

"This is it, this is me"

Piper nodded slowly.

"Look kid if you want to remodel your bathroom and have someone to walk through parks with, who wants to go to family dinners at the weekends and wants to settle down in a nice neighbourhood in the suburbs with a house with a white picket fence then please go do that. But if you want to travel the world not knowing where you'll be waking up tomorrow, if you want to live your life on the edge and have excitement and adventure then I'm the woman for you"

Piper smiled unhappily at Alex.

"I love how outrageous you are" she whispered taking hold of Alex's hand.

Alex chuckled.

"Yea I know" she bragged.

Piper played with Alex's fingers.

"You are amazing" she said quietly looking at their fingers joined together.

Alex smiled and stroked Piper's cheek, Piper looked at Alex tears in her eyes. She moved towards Alex and cupped her face between her hands, Piper kissed her softly. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a small sob; Piper kissed Alex more firmly then pushed away slowly. Tears fell down Piper's cheeks, Alex frowned in confusion. Piper took a step away from Alex and then another, Alex opened her mouth in shocked realisation. Piper continued to walk backwards towards the door, tears falling down her face. Piper took one last look at Alex then spun around to open the door; she closed the door quietly behind her. Piper stumbled towards the elevator leaning against the wall for support; she stepped into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. Piper gulped in deep breathes of air trying to gain control of her emotions but her heart felt like it was breaking in her chest, Piper walked through the lobby her hands clutched at her chest. She stumbled onto the sidewalk and scanned along the street for a cab, she needed to get home! Piper hailed a cab and fell into it she sobbed out her address to the driver.

"Lady are you ok?" he asked her worriedly.

Piper nodded rapidly and sat back in her seat. As they drove to her apartment Piper replayed the image of Alex in her head over and over again, she looked so desolate she thought. They parked outside of Piper's apartment; Piper threw a bunch of notes to the cabbie and climbed out. Piper struggled up the flights of stairs to her apartment, when she reached her door she tried to put the key into its lock but her hand were shaking too much. She inhaled deeply and used two hands to insert the key; she opened the door and stepped into her apartment. Piper slammed the door behind her as she crumpled to the floor; Piper broke into a fit of chocking sobs tears cascaded down her face. She thumped her hands against her chest and moaned, snot oozed from her nose and mixed with her tears. Piper leaned against the door and cried out her pain, she clawed absently at the door behind her. Piper tried to stand but her legs gave out beneath her, she crawled down the hallway on her hands and knees towards the living room sobbing. When she reached the living room she used the last of her strength to pull herself onto the couch, she lay down and curled in to a ball. Piper picked up a pillow and hugged it for comfort, she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. Why? Why? Why? She chanted in her head crying. Piper suddenly stopped crying her body going rigid, she stared vacantly at the wall across from her, she felt numb and cold her mind and body had gone into shock, Piper blinked slowly then closed her eyes. The last thought she had before drifting off into sleep was of Alex.

Piper woke up feeling like she was shaking; she opened her eyes to find Larry sat on the coffee table in front of her. She blinked rapidly to clear the sleepy fog from her mind.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" Larry asked smiling down at her.

Piper sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I fell asleep" she stated.

"Yea I saw" Larry laughed.

"I got us take out. Hope you're in the mood for Indian" he said.

Larry stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen with the take out bags. Piper raked her fingers over her face mindlessly; Larry stopped walking and turned to look at Piper.

"Hey how did it go at the Doctors today? Is everything good?" he asked.

Piper stared at him expressionlessly, an ache in her chest. The tears threatened to well up again; she blinked and cleared her throat. Piper looked at Larry and spoke.

"I'm pregnant".


	28. Chapter 28

Alex watched the door close behind Piper; she stood staring vacantly at the closed door. It's over she thought, Alex choked on a sob as tears sprang to her eyes. It's over! She stood rooted to the spot as tears trickled down her face. A devastated sob broke free startling her from her shocked state.

"She's done it again" she stated.

Alex raked her fingers through her hair and laughed hysterically.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" she laughed.

With tears swimming in her eyes but still laughing, Alex picked up the champagne bottle and gulped down the sweet liquid.

"I am so fucking stupid!" she shouted her shock and hurt turning into anger.

She hurled the bottle she was holding towards the wall. It thudded loudly on impact and shattered into tiny shards of glass.

"That fucker!" Alex yelled.

She paced up and down her apartment going over what had just happened, it didn't make sense she thought we were ok! She wanted to be with me I know it! Alex stopped pacing and looked around her apartment as many different emotions battled inside of her. She sobbed again then shook her head.

"No I'm not going to cry over her again" she said with determination.

Alex walked to her coffee table and snatched up her car keys; she stormed out of her apartment and rode the elevator to the lobby. She stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the building Private car park. When she reached her car she climbed in and started the engine , she skidded out of the lot and turned off the radio to drive in silence. Alex quickly swerved between cars around her thumping down on her horn impatiently when a car got in her way.

"Fucking move assholes!" she yelled.

Alex slumped in her seat and bit her lip. She didn't want to be alone; she needed to be with someone who could understand what she was feeling. She needed Nicky. Alex U-turned in the middle of the road, her tyres blowing out smoke with the speed she drove. She pressed down fully on the gas pedal and drove erratically to Nicky's. When she reached Nicky's apartment she parked outside the front entrance and climbed out, a man standing on the side walk blocked Alex's path.

"You can't park there" he stated.

Alex pushed him aside.

"Watch me" she replied and strode into the building.

Alex walked to Nicky's door and knocked loudly, Nicky quickly the door frowning. She saw Alex and smiled.

"Hey Alex!"

Alex pushed past Nicky and strode towards the kitchen passing Lorna on her way.

"Have you been drinking?" Lorna asked smelling alcohol on Alex.

"Yes" Alex said.

"Did you drive here?" Nicky asked noticing Alex's car keys dangling in her fingers.

"Yes" Alex answered picking up a bottle of wine from Nicky's wine rack.

Alex walked back through the kitchen to the living room and sat down on her friend's couch; she opened the bottle of wine and chugged from the bottle. Nicky and Lorna stood in front of Alex and watched as she drank the whole bottle. Alex dropped the bottle to the floor and looked at Nicky.

"She ended it" she said.

"Oh no" Lorna sighed walking to go sit next to Alex.

"If it helps no one really liked Cassie. She's a bitch" Lorna stated.

Alex stared at Lorna blankly, Nicky scanned her friends face and reached out to grab Lorna's arm to stop her from sitting down next to Alex. Lorna glared at her girlfriend and frowned confused.

"Piper" Nicky explained to Lorna.

"Oh" She said her eyes darting between Nicky and Alex.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen and start dinner" Lorna said sensing the two women needed to be alone.

When Lorna left Nicky sat next to Alex.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No" Alex whispered.

Nicky nodded and sighed.

"She say why?"

Alex shrugged in reply. Alex looked at Nicky and inhaled deeply, she blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears filling her eyes from falling.

"I let her back in and she breaks my fucking heart again" Alex choked out, the tears she had been trying to hold back falling freely now.

"Shit" Nicky sighed.

She reached for Alex and cradled her head against her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok" Nicky assured a sobbing Alex.

"She wants him Nicky" Alex cried on her friends shoulder.

Nicky stroked Alex's hair soothingly.

"It hurts" Alex sobbed moving away from Nicky.

"It hurts so fucking much!" she said wiping away her tears with her hand.

"I know" Nicky said, understanding Alex's pain.

"She can go fuck herself" Alex snapped, her anger rising again.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Nicky asked.

"We'll drink lots of booze and binge on junk food while cursing out what a bitch she is. I think we even have ice cream" she said smiling at Alex.

Alex nodded at Nicky.

"Thanks Nick"

"No problem. I'll go tell Lorna it's three for dinner" Nicky said standing from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Alex leaned back on the couch and stared at her hands; she's gone she thought devastated at the fact. Alex shook her head and breathed deeply; she clenched her hands into fists and tightened her jaw.

"Fuck her" she muttered letting her anger over ride her pain.

"Fuck her!"


	29. Chapter 29

Piper lay in her bed staring at the ceiling; she hadn't slept the night before and felt terrible. She'd rung into work sick, not wanting to be around anyone.

When she had told Larry about her pregnancy his initial reaction had been shock, he's stuttered and said he wasn't ready that now wasn't the right time for them to have a child. But then he calmed down and listened as Piper told him she was having the baby no matter what, that yes they hadn't planned this but now it was happening she wanted to keep the baby. When they went to bed they slept apart a huge gap between them both been careful not to touch the other, they faced opposite directions and lay all night with their eyes open thinking about what was happening to them. That morning Larry slipped out of bed, got ready for then then left without saying a single word to Piper.

Piper sighed and turned onto her side; she lifted her arm and gazed sadly at the bracelet Alex had given her for her birthday. Tears filled her eyes again at the thought of Alex, oh Alex she thought longingly. Piper jumped and cried out as someone pounded on her front door, she sat up and nervously ran her hands over her hair a part of her hoping it was Alex. The knocking came again louder than before. Piper stood and walked down the hallway to the door, she listened carefully, hearing two voices on the other side of the door. Piper slowly opened the door and peered around to find Nicky and Lorna standing there arguing.

"Nicky no! You should leave them…" Lorna stopped speaking when she saw Piper looking at them.

Nicky spun around and bared her teeth at Piper.

"You fucking cunt!" she yelled pushing into the door making Piper stumble back.

Piper quickly walked backwards as Nicky advanced on her.

"Nicky!" Lorna shouted trying to pull her girlfriend back.

Nicky shook Lorna off and pushed Piper knocking the air from Piper's lungs.

"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt her?!" Nicky yelled, pushing Piper again.

"Do you?! She's fucking heartbroken over you! Again! She stayed on our couch last night and spent the night crying! Are you fucking proud of yourself Piper? Are you?" Nicky pushed Piper to the floor and towered over her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!"

"I'm pregnant" Piper cried out scrambling around on the floor trying to escape from Nicky.

Piper watched as the anger drained from Nicky's body.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"Oh lord" Lorna said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant" Piper repeated her eyes swimming with tears.

"Fuck" Nicky exhaled.

Lorna pushed Nicky aside and reached out her hand for Piper to take, Piper slid her hand into Lorna's and pulled herself up.

"Are you ok?" Lorna asked caringly.

Piper nodded and looked at Nicky.

"I never meant to hurt her Nicky, and I never meant for this to happen" Piper said hugging her arms around her stomach.

"It's ok" Lorna said stroking Piper's arm.

"Like hell it is!" Nicky snapped.

"Nicky!" Lorna snapped warningly.

Nicky looked at her girlfriend and sighed.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell Alex?" Lorna asked Piper.

Piper shook her head as tears silently began to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know I was in shock, I'd just found out and I went to see her. She was so excited over her work and was talking about how amazing it was and how it's all she wanted. I asked her what was happening with us; I asked if she ever wanted to settle down. I wanted her to say yes" Piper cried looking at Nicky.

"I really wanted her to say yes and then I would have told her, we could have worked something out and be together! If she had said yes I would have left Larry! But she didn't" Piper whispered.

"Instead she basically said all she needed was the rush of her work, excitement and adventure and that if I wanted to settle down I should go do it. So I have"

Nicky sighed.

"She's an idiot" she huffed.

"No she's not" Piper defended.

"She's Alex. I've known since the moment we met what she was like; it was wishful thinking on my part that she might have changed"

"She's in a bad way" Nicky told Piper.

"You might not have meant to have hurt her but you have, I'm gonna be there for her like I was the first time round. I don't like what you've done Piper!"

Piper stared at Nicky and nodded.

"You were going to leave Larry for her?" Lorna asked dreamily.

"Yes, in a heartbeat. I love her more than anything, but I can't put what I want first anymore. What Alex offered me as a future isn't suitable to raise a child"

"So you're settling on a safe life with Larry? How do you think that's going to play out?" Nicky asked sarcastically.

Piper sighed.

"I don't know. All I know right now is that I'm having a baby, I'll have to take each day as it comes and try to get over Alex again".

"You're having a baby!" Lorna laughed and smiled at Piper.

Piper smiled back at her and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I am, I'm scared shitless but I'm having a baby"

Lorna rushed to Piper and hugged her.

"Congratulations Hun!"

"Thank you" Piper whispered tearing up again at Lorna's kindness.

"Yea Piper congrats and all that" Nicky huffed.

"I'm chuffed for you really, but the imp means my best friend is hurting. I'm going to go check on her" Nicky said turning to leave.

"I'm going to stay here with Piper" Lorna told Nicky.

"We can talk babies and nurseries" Lorna said clapping her hands together excitedly.

Nicky rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but smiled, she pointed her finger at Piper.

"Don't you be giving her any ideas" She warned.

Piper chuckled.

"I won't, and Nicky"

Nicky turned to look at Piper.

"I think it's probably for the best if Alex doesn't know"

Nicky raised her eyebrows at Piper in disbelief.

"Not yet anyway. It will only hurt her more" Piper explained.

Nicky thought it over then huffed; she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok"

Piper smiled at her gratefully. Nicky turned and walked down the hallway and out of the door.

"Ok, ok enough drama" Lorna said giddily grabbing Piper by the shoulders.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"


	30. Chapter 30

Alex was walking around the grocery store pushing her trolley, scanning the rows of produce as she walked.

Her life hadn't changed since piper had left her, she worked more and partied a little bit harder than she used to but her life was exactly the same. On the inside she was different. She opened her eyes every morning and wished that today would be the day that Piper would call or text, but she never did. At night Alex would go to bed with a heavy ache in her chest a little more of her hope shattered till none was left. She smiled and joked with her friends while on the inside she was screaming and filled with hurt, but she refused to cry. When she thought too much about Piper and the tears sprang to her eyes, she would shake her head to try and dispel the thoughts but when that didn't work she drank numbing herself to the constant pain.

Alex reached the cereal aisle and stopped walking; she looked at the shelves and sighed. She grabbed the nearest box of cereal and read the ingredients.

"Who the fuck eats this shit?" she mumbled to herself reaching to put the box back onto the shelf.

As she put the box back someone stood beside her and picked up the box next to it. Alex turned to look mockingly at the person beside her, as she turned and saw who was standing next to her all expression drained from her face. Alex stood up straight and gritted her teeth.

"Oh hey Alex" Larry said cheerfully.

Alex smiled tightly back in response.

"How are you? We've not seen you since Piper's birthday" Larry said.

"I've been working" Alex replied shortly.

Alex looked at the box of cereal Larry was holding and raised an eyebrow. Larry saw where Alex was looking and laughed, he shook the box at her before chucking it into the basket he was carrying.

"I love these" he said

"But before Piper didn't like me eating them, too much sugar" he explained.

Alex nodded and sighed, she looked away bored by Larry.

"But now she's pregnant…"

Alex's head snapped round to look at Larry, the colour draining from her face. She watched Larry's mouth moving as he continued to talk not hearing a word he said as the blood rushed to her ears. Alex stumbled back a step and breathed in deeply, she's pregnant! She thought, it all makes sense now! Emotions churned through Alex knocking the air from her lungs, she sucked in a huge gulp of air. Larry, oblivious to Alex's inner turmoil, continued to talk. He laughed and snapped Alex out of her emotional inner battle; she looked at a smiling Larry and frowned. She raked her fingers through her hair and scanned erratically around her, I have to get out of here! She thought. Alex stepped around Larry and strode towards the grocery store's exit.

"Alex you've forgot your trolley" Larry shouted after her.

Alex ignored him and walked out of the store. She rushed to her car, unlocked the door and climbed inside. She sat in silence, her mind going over the new information about Piper. She's pregnant! Alex screamed in her head. Alex dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone, she dialled Nicky's number and listened as the call rang.

"Pick up Nicky" Alex ground out.

"I need you to pick up".

The phone continued to ring. Alex was about to disconnect the call when Nicky answered.

"Yo..."

"She's pregnant" Alex blurted out before Nicky could finish her greeting.

Nicky paused and sighed not needing to know who Alex was talking about.

"I know"

Alex shook her head.

"What? What do you mean you know? How long have you known Nicky?" Alex asked shook by her friend's deceit.

"For about two month" Nicky answered quietly.

"What the fuck!" Alex shouted, anger rising in her.

"We went round to Piper's after you spent the night on our couch. I went to kick her ass for what she'd done to you, that's when she told us"

"Us? Lorna knows too! Why didn't you tell me Nick?" Alex sobbed out, her emotions spilling over into her voice.

"She asked me not too, I wanted to Alex"

"Then you should have! Fuck Nicky! Why didn't she tell me instead of just leaving?" Alex wondered out aloud.

"Dude, she was going to. But with the way Piper explained it you were the usual you" Nicky said.

"Huh?" Alex asked confused.

"When Piper found out she was pregnant she came to you. Apparently you talked about shit ya know the future and that, and well you fucked up the test Alex" Nicky explained.

Alex relived the conversation she had with Piper on the day Piper had left her.

"She asked me if I ever wanted to settle down and I said no"

"And that if that's what she wanted she should go do it" Nicky continued making Alex realise when everything went wrong for her with Piper.

"Fuck" Alex whispered.

"Yup" Nicky sighed.

"How far along is she Nicky?" Alex asked a steely edge to her voice.

"Two minutes I'll ask"

Alex's brow creased as she wondered who Nicky was going to ask.

"Lorna" Nicky shouted at the other end of the call.

Alex pulled the phone away from her ear and grimaced.

"How far along is Piper?" she heard Nicky ask.

"Alex knows she's pregnant and wants to know how far along she is" Nicky explained to Lorna.

Alex listened as silence came from Nicky's side of the call.

"Three month" Nicky said.

"What?" Alex asked wondering if Nicky was speaking to her.

"Piper, she's three month gone" Nicky explained.

Alex nodded with determination and looked around the stores car park; she noticed Larry leaving the store and watched as he left with his bags.

"Nicky I want you to keep me updated on Piper. I want to know if she's eating right and sleeping properly. I want you to find out about her baby appointments and how they went, anything you think is important I want to know. I want to know everything" Alex stated.

"Alex I…"

"You owe me Nicky; you've been lying to me for months" Alex said, not afraid to use emotional blackmail on her friend to get what she wanted.

"Ok Alex, ok. How did you find out?" Nicky asked intrigued.

"Larry told me" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"I'm hanging up now I've got shit to sort out"

"Ok I guess I'll be talking to you later" Nicky replied.

"You will" Alex said..

"And Nicky remember, I want to know everything!" Alex stated again before disconnecting the call.

Alex threw her phone onto the empty seat beside her; she closed her eyes and sighed. It's time she thought as she opened her eyes and started the engine.


	31. Chapter 31

**Five month later**

Piper stood in her kitchen with Polly, Nicky and Lorna; they were preparing food for Piper's baby shower. Piper was nervous, she had a month to go until her due date and she didn't feel prepared.

Piper had spent the last seven month ecstatic over having a baby yet devastated about Alex at the same time. She hadn't heard from Alex since the day she had left her apartment, she didn't think she would but a tiny piece of herself hoped that Alex would fight for her. When she realised she was wishful thinking again she gave up hoping and threw herself into baby mode trying to forget Alex Vause.

Piper and Polly stood at the kitchen island making sandwich while Nicky and Lorna sat across from them whispering to each other while putting cupcakes onto a plate. Polly huffed and glared at Nicky and Lorna.

"What are you two whispering about? Is there a problem?" Polly asked who was in charge of the baby shower and was becoming increasingly agitated over the day's event.

Nicky glared back at Polly and smiled.

"I was asking if she would let me lick her pussy later" Nicky replied.

Piper laughed as Lorna shook her head.

"Oh god! Seriously keep that to yourself!" Polly admonished.

"You asked" Piper chuckled at her friend.

Polly turned to look at Piper.

"I don't like her" She whispered.

Piper raised an eyebrow at tightened her lips disapprovingly.

"She reminds me of that A-hole of an ex of yours" Polly continued to whisper to Piper.

Piper laughed and shook her head.

"They are best friends Polly, and Nicky's great! You just have to get to know her" Piper reassured Polly quietly.

"You said that about you know who too" Polly reminded Piper.

Piper shook her head and ignored her friend. Nicky and Lorna were still whispering to each other and Piper could tell it wasn't about anything sexual by the look on Lorna's face.

"Hey Lorna, will you help me carry these into the living room?" Piper asked lifting up serving plates loaded with sandwiches.

"Yeah, sure Hun" Lorna replied standing up to take the serving plate Piper was holding.

Piper followed Lorna into the living room.

"Is everything ok with you and Nicky? You seemed annoyed in the kitchen" Piper said looking at the other woman.

Lorna wouldn't look directly at Piper and shuffled from side to side.

"Yea course we are, we were just talking about the baby shower"

"Really?" Piper asked disbelievingly.

"Sure" Lorna replied shrugging.

"I'm gonna go help Nicky" Lorna said walking pass Piper.

Piper frowned and watched Lorna as she walked back into the kitchen, she knew Lorna was lying to her but she hoped if things really weren't ok that Lorna would talk to her about it. Piper walked back into the kitchen to hear the end of an argument between Nicky and Polly, she sighed and walked into the living room leaving her friends to their arguments and to the showers preparations.

An hour later and Piper's apartment was full of cheerful, talkative women. Piper sat on a chair at the side of the room, feeling uncomfortable and grouchy, her feet and back hurt from standing all day and she needed to rest. People came over to Piper to talk and feel her belly, Piper smiled as they commented on her size and asked if she was sure she was only having the one baby. Piper laughed while inwardly wanting to snap that, yes you insulting bitch only the one, I know I'm fat no need to comment on it! Piper lifted up one of her legs and massaged her ankle, she was feeling emotional and drained and wanted to be alone.

"Time for presents!" Poly shouted.

The women around Piper squealed excitedly while clapping their hands together in anticipation, they all smiled happily as they rushed towards Piper and gathered around her. Kill me now Piper thought while smiling at her friends and acquaintances.

"This ones from me and Pete" Polly said shoving a wrapped box at Piper.

"Thank you" Piper replied taking the gift from Polly.

The women watched giddily as Piper unwrapped the present.

"Polly! Thank you!" Piper cooed lifting a bottle sanitizer out of the ripped paper.

"I needed one of these!"

"I know" Polly said smiling.

Piper heard a phone beep and looked up from the box she was holding to look around the room, she watched as Nicky fished in her pocket for her phone and frowned when she noticed Lorna nudge Nicky with her elbow. Nicky stood and walked away from the group of women, Piper looked at Lorna questioningly who shrugged in return and mouthed bathroom.

"This is from us" Lorna said handing Piper a gift.

Piper smiled tightly sensing something wasn't right with her friends, she took the present from Lorna and opened it.

"Oh Lorna! These are beautiful!" Piper exclaimed holding up a pair of baby booties.

The women around Piper awed at the booties and looked at them wistfully. Nicky came back into the room and looked at what Piper was holding.

"I chose them" she said pointing at the booties.

Piper laughed.

"Thank you. Their gorgeous"

Nicky smiled at Piper.

"No problem"

For the next half hour Piper opened gifts from her guests, she exclaimed happily over some and faked delight at others. She was getting tired and needed a break from all the people, Nicky noticed Piper's fatigue and walked over to her.

"You ok?" she asked.

Piper nodded.

"I'm tired and most of these people are so annoying" Piper whispered.

Nicky chuckled.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and have a break? I'll stop people from coming in and bothering you" Nicky said.

"Oh Nicky, that would be great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Piper said appreciatively.

"Help me up" Piper ordered reaching her hand out to Nicky.

"I feel like a whale and I can't lift myself up anymore, it's exhausting" Piper moaned.

Nicky burst into laughter and pulled Piper up out of her chair.

"Come on blubber let's get you out of here" Nicky joked.

Piper stopped walking and lifted a finger up in warning.

"I will punch you if you make another joke about my weight" Piper warned.

Nicky laughed even louder and pushed Piper gently towards the kitchen.

"Go on woman." She said.

Piper waddled into the kitchen grumbling about Nicky's blubber comment.

"Who's pissed you off?"

Piper turned around at the familiar voice, she cried out and her knees gave away underneath her aas she looked at Alex. Alex rushed towards Piper and held her under her elbows to support her.

"Pipes are you ok? Fuck!"

Piper gaining her strength pulled away from Alex.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Alex looked worriedly over Piper trying to check that she was alright.

"Nicky let me in" Alex answered.

Piper shook her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you" Alex answered.

"But why? Al…"

"Piper I want you to come with me, just for half an hour" Alex interrupted.

"I'll say what I've gotta say and after if it's what you want I'll say goodbye and leave you alone, but please Piper right now just come with me and hear me out"

Piper stared at Alex in shock.

"Alex you said everything that needed to be said. I'm pregnant. Look at me!"

Alex chuckled nervously.

"Yea I can see that, but please all I'm asking for is half an hour to talk. Please" Alex begged.

Piper looked at Alex, her heart swelling in her chest at the sight of her. Piper nodded.

"Ok… wait I can't. I have an apartment full of people" Piper said.

"Fuck em!" Alex replied grabbing Piper by the hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Piper where are… What the hell is she doing here?" Polly asked looking at Alex.

"I'm leaving" Alex answered.

"Good" Polly replied.

"And I'm going with her" Piper said as Alex continued to pull her through the apartment and out of the door.

Alex quickly dragged Piper down the apartment staircase and out onto the sidewalk, she pulled Piper to where her car was parked and stopped. She looked at Piper and saw that she was panting heavily and looked like she was going to collapse.

"Shit! Pipes are you alright?" Alex asked worriedly.

Piper held up her hand and leaned against Alex's car for support.

"You've just dragged me down two flights of stairs, I can barely walk these days never mind power walk. I need to catch my breath that's all"

Alex mentally cursed herself for not walking slower, she reached out and opened the car door for Piper.

"Here, you can sit and rest while I drive" Alex said.

"Nice car" Piper huffed pushing off of the car.

"Thanks"

Alex began to walk around the car to her side when she saw that Piper was still standing on the sidewalk. Panic instantly shot through Alex.

"Have you changed your mind?" Alex asked.

"No! No, not at all" Piper answered.

"Al" Piper said looking at Alex sheepishly.

"I'm going to need your help getting into the car. The seats are low and…"

"Fuck! Of course, I'm such an idiot" Alex stated walking back to Piper.

Alex took hold of Piper's elbow and helped lower her into the car seat.

"Is that ok? Are you comfortable?" Alex asked.

"As comfortable as a heavily pregnant woman can be in a sports car" Piper replied smiling up at Alex.

Alex shook her head and tightened her jaw.

"Right, I'm gonna need a new car" she muttered to herself quietly.

"What?" Piper asked as Alex slammed the car door shut.

Piper watched Alex as she walked round to the driver's side of the car, mumbling to herself as she walked. Alex climbed into the car and started the engine and pulled out into the road.

"Alex, where are you taking me? I thought you wanted to talk?" Piper said.

"I do" Alex replied.

"But I want to show you something as well, it's only ten minutes away when the traffics good so it won't take long"

"Ok" Piper agreed.

Piper sat in silence and looked at Alex; she smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. She here she thought happily as her heart began to beat faster. Piper placed her hands over her huge belly and the smile faded from her face, but why? She mused. Piper stroked her bump maternally then glanced at Alex; Piper watched as Alex quickly looked away from what Piper was doing to look back at the road in front of them. Piper sighed and removed her hands from her bump; she looked out of the window and took in the view. Piper knew the area they were in; it was classed as an upper class neighbourhood, a month's rent on one of these properties on the street would be as much as six months' worth of rent on Piper's apartment. Piper frowned as Alex parked outside a huge brownstone, she looked at Alex questioningly. Alex climbed out of the car and walked to Piper's side; she opened the door and held out her hand for Piper to take, Piper held onto Alex's hand and pulled herself out of the car with Alex's help. Piper stood on the sidewalk and looked around her confused.

"Alex what…"

"This one" Alex said nodding at the brownstone they had parked outside of.

"I want to show you this one" Alex explained pulling a set of keys out of her pocket.

Alex climbed the three steps to the front door and unlocked the door; she looked at Piper who was still standing on the sidewalk looking at her confused.

"Do you need help?" Alex asked starting to walk back down the stairs.

"No" Piper replied.

Piper slowly climbed the stairs until she reached Alex, they stood facing each other. Alex smiled nervously and fidgeted with her glasses, Piper's breathing restricted as it felt like her heart was going to burst. God I love her so much she thought smiling back at Alex. Alex took Piper's hand and stepped through the threshold into the house, she tugged lightly on Piper's hand for her to follow. Piper stepped into the foyer and gasped, hanging from the ceiling was a two tier chandelier the floor was white tile and it all looked very expensive.

"It's gorgeous" Piper sighed.

Alex smiled and walked slowly to a side room attached to the foyer.

"The living room" Alex said.

Piper could only glance at the room before Alex was pulling her to view the next room.

"Dining room"

They walked the length of the ground floor with Alex narrating the different rooms. When they had viewed all the rooms on the ground floor they slowly walked up the winding staircase hand in hand to look at the rooms on the first floor. Piper was taken aback by the two guest rooms with en-suites and by the study/library.

"This is the master bedroom and en-suite" Alex stated pulling Piper by the hand through the room and back out.

"Alex this is all amazing but…"

"There's one more room" Alex interrupted.

Alex walked across the hallway tugging Piper to walk with her.

"The most important room actually" Alex said.

Alex breathed in deeply and opened the door that they were stood at, she let go of Piper's hand and walked into the room. Piper followed behind Alex, she abruptly stopped walking when she saw what the room was and looked at Alex who was standing in the middle of the room looking nervously at Piper. Piper looked away from Alex and scanned the room; she took in the sturdy furniture, the colourful décor and the plush cream carpet that covered the floor. The room was a baby's nursery. Piper walked over to the crib and stroked the wooden frame, she looked at Alex and frowned confused by the house and the nursery.

"Al I…" Piper stopped talking and looked back at the crib.

Alex breathed in deeply and flared her nostrils.

"If you don't like it we could get rid of everything and start from scratch" Alex said.

"We could paint it a different colour, whatever you want is fine. I don't know anything about nurseries and shit I picked this from a magazine because it looked nice and the furniture looked stable" Alex babbled.

Piper shook her head in confusion and stared at Alex. Alex took a step towards Piper then stopped; she raked her fingers through her hair and looked at Piper.

"I'm not the type of person who plans their future Piper. I've never had a reason to! I enjoyed waking up and not knowing what the day would bring or who I would meet and that satisfied me. Then I met you at the bar twelve years ago and you changed me. Fuck! You made the impossible happen, I fell in love! With you, completely head over fucking heels, story book type love! I finally found the person I wanted to share my life with but I fucked up and you left and it broke my fucking heart. I thought I'd gotten over you, I've spent the last ten years trying and just when I think I was nearly there you walk in yet another bar and changed my life again!"

Piper opened her mouth to speak but Alex continued to talk.

"I fucked up again I know I did Pipers! When you asked me what I wanted from life I should have said you! Because that's all I've ever wanted since meeting you. I love you so much it feels like I can't fucking breathe! I want to be with you Piper; I want to give us a shot. I'll try my hardest not to fuck up but there's no guarantee, but I'm willing to try if you are"

Tears ran down Piper's cheeks at Alex's words, she shook her head sadly and wiped at her face with her hands.

"Alex we can't" Piper sobbed.

"I love you too but I'm having a baby and your lifestyle, your job isn't righ…"

"I'm out" Alex said, quickly walking to Piper.

She took Piper by her the shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"Baby I'm out. That's what I've been doing since Larry told me you were pregnant"

Piper hiccupped and frowned at Alex.

"What? When did he tell you? What do you mean you're out" Piper asked.

"At the grocery store five months ago" Alex explained.

"And I left the cartel Pipes. The day Larry told me I drove to Fahri's and I told him I wanted out, he refused at first saying I knew too much but we compromised. If I trained someone up to be as good as me and was trust worthy then I could leave" Alex said.

"Who?" Piper asked intrigued.

"Cassie" Alex replied.

"I knew straight away Cassie would go for it, I broke up with her the same day but because she was getting my contacts and lifestyle she didn't care" Alex laughed.

Piper smiled and cupped Alex's face.

"You're really out?" Piper asked happily.

"Completely" Alex replied.

Piper shook her head and dropped her hands from Alex's face her happiness disappearing.

"No. You'll only grow to resent me and hate me for not having the life that you want. I can't live with knowing that will happen"

"Piper I won't! I've done this for myself so I can have what I really want and that's you! I know this house isn't a place in the suburbs with a white picket fence, but I love the city and I know you do too. If we decide we want that all American life with a dog or cat later in life then we'll fucking have it. But right now if you say yes to trying with me, me you and the kid"

Alex placed her hands on Piper's bump as she spoke.

"Will live here in this house together and build a life together"

Piper smiled widely at Alex but look sad.

"Larry" She whispered.

Alex shrugged.

"I'm not trying to take Larry's place he will always be the kid's father, but I want to be your partner! I'll raise this kid as my own and I'll love it like it is too but I know Larry will always be there and I'm not asking for that to change. Hell if he wants to, he can move into one of the guest rooms! Just as long as I'm the one you sleep next to at night" Alex said.

"No! He cannot move in! Do not even give him that option" Piper laughed.

"It's not going to be easy Alex. I'm hormonal and I'm fat…"

"You look beautiful" Alex reassured Piper resting her forehead onto the blondes.

Piper smiled and continued to talk.

"And Larry isn't going to be happy, neither are my parents or Polly, it's going to be rough. And when the baby arrives it's going to be sleepless nights, dirty diapers and baby vomit for a long time. We'll probably argue and disagree; they'll be no jetting off around the world when we feel like it. It will be mundane and boring" Piper explained.

"And I'll probably want to run away ten times a day" Alex admitted laughing.

"But I won't because I want this! I want us! I want to help you and Larry raise this kid. I love you Piper"

Piper crushed her mouth onto Alex's in a hot searing passionate kiss. Alex pulled her mouth from Piper's and placed her forehead back onto Piper's.

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked smiling.

"Baby please tell me is that a yes?"


	32. Chapter 32

**16 years later**

Alex stood in the kitchen making breakfast, humming along to the radio playing in the background when the kitchen door flung open.

"Allie? Oh good you're here"

Alex smiled as the dark haired teenager who had burst into the kitchen sat down at the breakfast bar and looked at her expectantly. Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled at the teen.

"Morning Hayley"

"Yeah, yeah. Morning" Hayley replied giddily, bouncing her legs under the breakfast bar.

Alex continued to make breakfast and ignored the excited Hayley. Hayley fidgeted in her seat and huffed.

"Come on Allie quit teasing" Hayley groaned.

Alex frowned at Hayley in mock confusion.

"Teasing?" she asked.

Hayley crossed her arms in front of her on the breakfast bar and laid her head on them causing her dark hair to cascade over her face. Alex laughed and watched Hayley sulk, Alex plated up breakfast and slid a plate over to Hayley.

"Happy birthday kid" Alex said smiling as Hayley lifted her head from her arms.

Hayley beamed at Alex and picked up her fork to eat her breakfast.

"I knew you hadn't forgot" Hayley said around a mouth full of pancakes.

Alex chuckled.

"How could I forget the day? When sixteen years ago I watched as your Mom squeezed you out and…"

"Eww Alex not at breakfast" Piper admonished walking into the kitchen.

"It was horrific!" Alex explained to Hayley.

"Yeah but look what you got outta it" Hayley said cupping her face with her hands and smiling cheekily.

Alex laughed and pointed at the food on Hayley's plate.

"Eat".

Piper walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Happy birthday pumpkin" Piper wished cheerfully placing numerous kisses onto her daughters head.

"Ewww Mom, stop it" Hayley laughed trying to dislodge Piper from her neck.

"Ok, ok" Piper said holding up her hands whilst moving to sit next to Hayley at the breakfast bar.

Alex looked at Piper and Hayley sitting next to each other, Hayley had inherited Piper's good looks she looked the spitting image of Piper apart from her hair. Where Piper's was light, straight and golden, Hayley's was dark and wavy.

"Morning baby" Alex said leaning towards Piper to place a kiss on Piper's lips.

"Morning" Piper replied, pulling back to gaze lovingly at her partner.

"Get a room" Hayley mumbled smiling at Piper and Alex, secretly loving the fact that they had a loving relationship.

Hayley pushed away her empty plate and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I've finished! Can I have my presents now? Please?" Hayley begged.

Piper and Alex looked at each other mischievously.

"Kid you're sixteen now you're a little too old for presents. You're having your sweet sixteen party at the weekend and that's all" Alex said her expression dead pan.

Hayley looked back and forth between her Mom and Alex disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Piper nodded.

"Yes pumpkin. We're having the birthday meal tonight as well which I'm sure you'll get some gifts then but me and Alex talked and we both agreed you were too old now for presents from us"

Hayley looked at Alex her bottom lip starting to quiver.

"Allie?"

"Oh shit she's doing that thing Pipes" Alex said looking at Hayley.

"Look away Alex" Piper laughed watching as her daughter wrapped her girlfriend round her little finger.

"Ok we have gifts for you!" Alex gave in as Hayley's bottom lip quivered more rapidly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Hayley said brightly smiling at Alex.

"You little…" Alex grumbled throwing a piece of pancake at Hayley.

"You're pathetic" Piper laughed reaching out to stroke Alex's arm.

"She did the lip thing" Alex said trying to defend herself.

Piper shook her head and smiled.

"Do you want to go get the presents or should I?" she asked.

"I'll go" Alex replied.

As Alex walked out the kitchen Hayley turned to look at her Mom.

"Who's coming tonight?" Hayley asked innocently.

Piper put down her fork and studied her daughter.

"Your Dad and Rachael" Piper said.

Hayley nodded and pursed her lips.

"Your aunt Polly and the kids, your grandparents and your Aunt Nicky, Lorna and Clara"

Hayley's face lit up as Piper mentioned Clara's name.

"Clara's coming?" Hayley asked nonchalant.

"Yes" Piper agreed.

"Cool" Hayley said feeling over joyed that Lorna's niece was coming to her birthday meal.

Piper watched as emotions played over her daughters face, Hayley didn't realise that Piper could read her like an open book and that Piper knew exactly how she felt towards Clara. Alex walked back into the kitchen carrying three gifts; she passed the gifts to Piper and stood behind her. Piper smiled at Alex then looked at her daughter.

"These are from me and Alex" she said handing the gifts to Hayley.

Hayley squealed and grabbed the presents; she ripped them open before Piper had finished her sentence. Alex chuckled at Hayley's excitement; she enjoyed the happiness she felt from Hayley's reaction.

"Omg! I love them!" Hayley exclaimed laying her gifts out in a row.

Hayley caressed her hand over the book, I-pod and converse that she had opened; she stood up and double hugged her Mom and Alex.

"Thank you so much Allie" Hayley said kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Hey! There from me too" Piper moaned.

"Yea Mom but their cool gifts so I know Allie picked them"

Alex laughed while Piper shrugged in agreement.

"Go get ready for school" Alex ordered Hayley pushing her towards the kitchen door.

"Can't I…"

"No" Piper and Alex said in unison knowing Hayley was going to ask for the day off school.

Hayley huffed and picked up her presents, she walked out of the kitchen grumbling about how life was so unfair. Alex chuckled and sat in the seat Hayley had vacated, she reached over to Piper and pushed her long hair behind her ear.

"I'm still cool right Al?" Piper asked.

Alex laughed and shook her head.

"Baby you were never cool"

"Hey! I…"

"No you weren't" Alex chuckled.

"But I still love you" Alex said.

Piper smiled and slid out of her seat and onto Alex's lap.

"I can't believe our little girl is sixteen" Piper sighed wistfully.

"I know" Alex agreed.

"It only seems like yesterday that she was learning to walk and talk".

Piper looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

"We're so old now" she said.

Alex laughed and stoked Piper's thigh.

"We are" she agreed.

Piper smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Alex's mouth.

"Mmm I missed you in bed this morning" Piper whispered against Alex's mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked leaning back as Piper straddled her in her seat.

"Yea"

Piper gyrated against Alex and licked her lips seductively. Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and stroked her thumbs over Piper's hip bones; Piper smiled and bent her head to take Alex's mouth with her own. Alex groaned as Piper's tongue slid her tongue into her mouth while wrapping her arms around Alex's neck; Alex shoved her fingers into Piper's hair and plundered Piper's mouth with her own.

"Gross guys" Hayley interrupted as she walked back into the kitchen.

Piper sighed and leant her forehead against Alex's.

"Allie are you driving me to school?" Hayley asked from where she was standing by the kitchen door.

"Yeah kid I am" Alex answered; standing up she lifted Piper and placed her down to sit on the breakfast bar. Piper squealed as Alex lifter her up and laughed at her daughter as she rolled her eyes at them.

"I gotta go to work" Alex said placing a kiss on Piper's shoulder.

Piper groaned but nodded.

"Both of you be home for six. People are coming at half past and you need to be ready"

Alex and Hayley mumbled their replies and headed out of the kitchen. Piper smiled and jumped down from the breakfast bar, she picked up the dirty plates left over from breakfast and loaded them into the dishwasher. Piper sighed but grinned as her body buzzed from Alex's touch.

"I'd better get ready for work" Piper huffed.

Piper stood in the living room looking at the clock on the wall it read 6:15 and Alex and Hayley still weren't home. Piper sighed and tapped her foot impatiently; she reached for her phone from her pocket and was dialling Alex's number when Alex and Hayley stormed through the front door.

"Sorry we're late baby, traffic was hell!" Alex said rushing towards Piper.

"You guys are killing me" Piper admonished.

Alex swooped Piper into her arms and kissed her possessively.

"You look amazing" Alex whispered to Piper.

Piper smiled and pushed Alex gently away.

"Go get ready. You too" Piper said pointing a finger at her daughter.

Alex and Hayley ran up the stairs together to get ready for their guests arrival. Ten minutes later Alex walked down the staircase, Piper watched as she walked and bit her lower lip.

"If you carry on looking at me like that Pipes, I'm going to drag you upstairs and have my way with you" Alex threatened walking over to Piper and wrapping her arms around her.

"Promises, promises." Piper teased leaning into Alex and placing her hands onto her shoulders.

"You look delicious" Piper moaned into Alex's ear.

"I want to eat you up"

Alex groaned and yanked Piper's body closer to hers, Alex leaned in for a kiss when Hayley ran down the stairs and the doorbell rang at the same time. Alex growled and leaned her forehead on Piper's.

"We'll pick this up later" Alex said moving away from Piper as Hayley opened the door.

"Hello sweetheart" Larry said as he saw his daughter at the door.

Larry and his wife Rachael awkwardly hugged Hayley hello.

"Hey Dad" Hayley replied.

Larry walked over to Piper and smiled.

"Piper"

"Hi Larry, hey Rachael" Piper said as Larry's wife joined their little group.

"You look beautiful" Larry said admiringly to Piper.

"Doesn't she just" Alex agreed wrapping her arm around Piper's waist and pulling her in close.

Larry ignored Alex and looked at Hayley.

"Here you go sweetheart" Larry handed Hayley a small flat gift and smiled widely.

Hayley opened the gift to reveal a gift card for the local mall.

"Wow. Thanks Dad. This is great" Hayley said smiling at Larry.

The doorbell rang again announcing new guests; Hayley ran for the door and yanked it open.

"She's eager" Larry chuckled watching Hayley.

Alex frowned and looked at Piper raising an eyebrow questioningly, Piper smiled nervously and shrugged Alex squinted her eyes knowing Piper knew why Hayley was so eager to answer the door.

"Happy birthday" Polly shouted as she brushed pass Hayley into the house.

She set the twin toddlers she was holding onto the floor, the twins ran straight Alex and Piper who scooped them up into their arms. Polly reached for Hayley and smiled.

"Give me a hug girl" Polly ordered.

As she hugged Hayley Polly looked over her shoulder at her oldest son.

"Finn close the door"

Polly's tall gangly son huffed and turned to close the door.

"Wait!" Someone shouted and pushed against the closing door.

Finn stepped back and Piper's parents entered the house, waving at everyone standing in the foyer. Polly released Hayley and strode over to Alex and Piper.

"Want me to take them?" she asked nodding at the twin boys they were holding.

"No, it's ok" Alex laughed as the toddler she was holding stuck his whole fist into her mouth.

"Thank god" Polly sighed, sounding exhausted.

"I'm going to go sit down" she sighed as she headed towards the living room.

""We'll come with you" Larry said hooking his wife's arm through his.

"How's my Grandbaby?" Piper's Mom cooed pinching Hayley's cheeks.

"I'm fine Grandma" Hayley huffed.

"Oh that's good" Piper's Mom replied stepping away from her granddaughter.

"Where has everyone gone?" She asked looking around.

"They went into the living room Mom. Why don't you and Dad join them and we'll be in shortly" piper replied.

"Very well dear"

Alex looked at Finn who had been standing near the wall the entire time and nodded to him.

"Hey Finn why don't you take your brother's and go through too" Alex said.

Finn sulked over to Piper and Alex.

"Come on guys" he mumbled as he picked up his siblings and walked towards the living room.

Hayley looked at her Mom and Alex.

"What's his deal? He watches me all the time" Hayley whined.

Piper chuckled at her daughter.

"He has a crush on you pumpkin"

"Oh eww" Hayley grimaced.

Alex laughed at Hayley's reaction as the doorbell rang again. Hayley ran her hands over her clothes to smooth them out and pushed her hair over one shoulder.

"I'll get that shall I?" Alex asked scrutinising Hayley's actions as she opened the door.

"Vause!" Nicky greeted cheerfully as she walked through the open door.

Alex grabbed her old friend and hugged her fiercely. Lorna grinned as she walked pass the hugging friends and over to Piper.

"Hey Hun"

Piper smiled and hugged her lightly.

"Birthday girl!" Nicky yelled spotting Hayley.

"Here your present" Nicky said throwing a wrapped gift towards Hayley.

"Nicky!" Lorna chastised her wife.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"It's a book it's not like it's going to break"

Lorna sighed as Piper and Alex burst into laughter.

"Thanks Aunt Nick, you too Aunt Lorna" Hayley chuckled walking over to her aunts and kissing their cheeks.

Piper stared at the gothic dressed teenager who had entered the house when Nicky and Lorna had, she stood silently by the door watching as the women she knew greeted each other.

"Hi Clara. Why don't you come in" Piper smiled.

Clare grudgingly joined the group, Hayley beamed at Clare.

"Hey Clara" Hayley greeted shyly her eyes shining brightly.

Clara lit up as Hayley spoke to her.

"Hey Hayley erm happy birthday" Clara said awkwardly.

"I erm made you this" Clara said handing a memory stick to Hayley.

"It's a playlist" Clara explained.

"Thank you" Hayley said quietly taking the gift from Clara.

The two teenage girls gazed at each other, smiling dopily at one another. Alex frowned as she watched the interaction between the teens and looked at Piper who smiled weakly and shrugged.

"She got expelled again!" Nicky blurted out braking the spell that was weaving it's way around Hayley and Clara.

Clara huffed and puffed out her chest with attitude.

"What?" Piper asked looking at Lorna.

"Yeah they found Clara smoking in the gym and expelled her"

"Big deal" Clara huffed as her aunt explained to Piper why she had been expelled.

Piper shook her head in disappointment.

"It is a big deal" Alex said with a steely edge to her voice.

Clara looked silently at Alex and shrugged.

"Whatever man"

Hayley shook her head at Clara who deflated at the action.

"Let's go listen to this" Hayley said to Clara holding up the memory stick.

"Ok" Clara replied.

The two girls joined the rest of the people in the living room, a few minutes later music erupted from the room.

"I need a drink" Nicky snapped.

"Me too" Lorna agreed.

"Today's been rubbish with school and Clara. My niece is a pain in the ass" she whispered.

"You know where everything is" Piper chuckled.

Nicky and Lorna walked towards the kitchen knowing where Alex hid the good liquor. When their friends were out of ear shot Alex turned to Piper.

"I don't like her"

"I know"

"And I don't like how Hayley is with her"

"I know" Piper sighed.

"She's bad news Pipes"

Piper shook her head and walked to stand in front of Alex, she rubbed her hands up and down Alex's arms.

"Hayley really likes her baby. They clicked the moment they met and they've been starry eyed about each other ever since, you know that" Piper explained.

Alex nodded reluctantly.

"Clara is a good kid"

Alex's eyebrows shot up at Piper's statement.

"If she wasn't Hayley wouldn't give her the time of day. Our daughter is a good judge of character and she sees something in Clara. Just like I did with you" Piper said.

Alex smirked at Piper and stroked Piper's face.

"Mmm maybe you're right she just reminds me a little of well me. I'll be keeping my eye on her" Alex warned.

Piper laughed and kissed Alex firmly.

"Let's get this birthday dinner started" Piper said taking hold of Alex's hand and pulling her towards the living room.

Hours later Alex and Piper stood in the kitchen cleaning up the evenings left over mess, their guests had gone home happy and filled to the brim with the excellent food that Piper had cooked. Alex leaned over to Piper and kissed her shoulder lovingly.

"Tonight was great baby" Alex praised.

Piper smiled and gazed at Alex.

"It was wasn't it? Hayley seemed to enjoy herself"

Alex nodded in agreement and scraped some leftover food into the garbage disposal. Hayley quietly entered the kitchen and watched Alex and her Mom sort out the dishes; she sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and looked at Alex. Alex turned to find Hayley watching her.

"Hey kid, didn't hear you come in" Alex grinned cheerfully at Hayley.

Hayley stared at Alex and breathed in deeply.

"Allie, can I ask you a question?"

Alex frowned and laughed.

"When have you ever asked if you can ask me anything? Go for it it"

Hayley looked down at the table and nodded.

"What trade were you in before I was born?"

Alex's smile dropped from her face, Piper spun around to look at her daughter.

"Hayley why are you…"

"Piper" Alex stopped Piper from speaking.

She looked at Hayley and sighed.

"Can you give us a minute?" Alex asked Piper who was looking worriedly at Hayley.

"Al I…"

"I've got this" Alex reassured.

Piper scanned Alex's face.

"Ok. I'm going to go and get ready for bed. If anyone needs me just give me a shout" Piper said pointedly to Alex.

Piper walked around the breakfast bar to Haley and placed a kiss on her head.

"Happy birthday sweetie" she said quietly and left the kitchen.

Alex looked at Hayley.

"I knew you'd ask this question one day. I've been waiting and at the same time hoping you'd never ask"

Hayley nodded and stared at Alex; Alex walked round to Hayley and sat down in the stool beside her. Alex inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled slowly through her mouth, she glanced at Hayley and nodded again, she pushed her glasses onto her head and pursed her lips.

"Before you were born I worked for an international drug cartel. I imported product all over the world, I hired people to do my dirty work and I made shit loads of money doing it" Alex explained.

Hayley swallowed and looked at Alex.

"You were a drug dealer?" she asked.

Alex nodded. Hayley sighed.

"Clara said she'd heard aunt Nicky and Lorna talking about old times when you were in "the trade" and how you all used to do crazy stuff and have fun, and about how they missed it"

Hayley looked at Alex sadly and smiled weakly.

"Allie do you miss it?"

"No" Alex answered honestly.

"Don't get me wrong kid at first I did, the month leading up to your birth I itched to get back into the business. It's all I'd ever known! But I gave it up so I could have a life with your Mom. She wanted a stable, safe life for you and been in the drug cartel was neither of those things. I did what I had to do to be with the woman I love and when you came along you made everything complete"

Alex sighed and took Hayley's hand.

"You came screaming into this world and changed my whole view on life kid. What I used to think was exciting and adventure turned into recklessness and danger, the rush I used to get from work was nothing compared to the rush I got when you did something for the first time. I don't miss it because something better and more rewarding filled my life Hayley and it's been the same for the past sixteen years"

Tears filled Alex's eyes as she expressed how she felt; Hayley rushed towards Alex and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you told me the truth Allie" she whispered in Alex's ear.

"And I'm glad Mom chose you" she said leaning back and smiling widely at Alex.

"Me too kid" Alex laughed.

Hayley sat back down onto the stool she had vacated.

"This makes you so much cooler" Hayley said excitedly.

Alex chuckled and placed her glasses back on her face.

"I know" she joked.

Hayley grinned at Alex and squinted her eyes.

"You and Mom have been together for like ever right?" she asked.

Alex laughed and nodded.

"Then how come you never got married? Aunt Nicky and Lorna are, Dad married Rachael and Aunt Polly has been married three times"

Alex looked at Hayley wide eyed and shrugged.

"Erm I don't know we've never talked about it"

"It would be so cool if you were though, you know my two Mom's married it'd be nice" Hayley said innocently.

Alex opened and closed her mouth not knowing how to respond. Hayley smirked and stood up to leave the kitchen.

"I'm going up to bed I'm tired" she yawned.

"Ok kid, goodnight" Alex said.

"Night. Love you Allie" Hayley said as she left the kitchen.

"You too" Alex replied.

Alex sat and stared at the breakfast bar for a few seconds; she shook her head and stood up. She smiled and headed out of the kitchen, up the staircase and into the bedroom she shared with Piper. Piper sat up in bed as Alex walked into their bedroom.

"Is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

Alex smiled reassuringly.

"I'm apparently cooler than I was before"

Piper groaned and hid her head in her hands.

"It's fine Piper. At least she knows now, finally. And she doesn't hate me for my dirty past"

Piper sighed and nodded.

"I guess that's good"

Alex stripped off the clothes she was wearing and slid naked into the bed beside Piper.

"Hey baby" Piper greeted Alex lustfully as she joined her in the bed.

Her gaze raked over Alex's exposed breast, Alex stared at Piper and flared her nostrils.

"Why haven't we gotten married?" she asked.

Piper shook her head in shock at Alex's question.

"Where has that come from?" Piper asked.

Alex shrugged.

"Hayley asked"

Piper raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know you never asked"

Alex shot up to sit straight in bed.

"Did you want me to?"

Piper thought for a minute then shook her head.

"No. We've always been really happy how we are. I love you and I don't need a ring to prove how much you love me"

Alex smiled loving at Piper pleased by her answer.

"I might ask you one day" Alex warned.

"And I might say no" Piper teased.

Alex laughed and stroked Piper's bare thigh under the duvet.

"I love you Piper Chapman"

"And I love you Alex Vause" Piper said leaning down to take Alex's mouth with her own.

"Now come here and show me how much you love me" Piper chuckled.

Alex growled and pulled Piper closer to her, Alex rolled Piper onto her back and pulled the duvet over their bodies to block out the rest of the world as she showed the love of her life just how much she meant to her.

***I hope you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I have loved every one of your reviews; you have all been very kind towards my first fanfic. I know some of you may be disappointed by the way I have ended my story but I have had it planned this way from the start. I am considering writing some in between years stories, please let me know if you would be interested in them. Thank you GB88 J***


End file.
